Tempting Fate Could Be Dangerous
by headoverhook
Summary: Shawn should have listened to Juliet. Maybe it was already too late. Definitely Shules. COMPLETE
1. Memories

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story. It's really a M-story. Both smut-wise and violence-wise. Consider this a fair warning. I'm not responsible for any nightmares or other dreams. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

He woke up with pain shooting through his whole body. He couldn't remember how long he was in this room or when it was the last time he was painless. There was a small window right beneath the ceiling of the room. It was so dirty that the light almost wasn't able to get through but he could see enough.

He tried to turn around but had to stop immediately. The pain in his leg was excruciating and he tried to remember what happened to it. He already saw dark spots in his vision again and knew that it wouldn't take long until he would pass out another time. But he had to remember what happened. Had to find out where he was and why.

But even if he tried very hard there were only blurry pictures in his head. A dark barn a long ride with a car and beating. Well he could start with an inventory of his injuries. At the moment it felt as if there was no spot on his body that didn't hurt.

While he tried to get into an upright position he had to stifle a groan. He didn't want to alert his kidnappers that he was awake now. He could use a little time to readjust to the situation before he could handle other people.

His head seemed to be twice his normal size and he reached up with his hand to touch a sore spot in the back. He hissed quietly when he touched it because it was burning like hell. When he pulled his hand back he could see the blood smears over his fingers. In the dim light it looked not red but dark grey. He shuddered slightly.

Somehow this whole situation felt unreal. Had it been a pipe that hit his skull?

When he continued to inventory his injuries he had to gulp hard to suppress the screams of pain that wanted to escape his mouth.

They had beaten him pretty good and acknowledging the several injuries made it worse.

One eye was almost swollen shut and his upper lip was chapped. Some teeth were waggling too. He tasted iron in his mouth knowing damn well that it was his own blood. He had also problems to breathe so he might have some broken ribs.

But the worst was his leg. It was throbbing with pain in the rhythm of his heart beat. When he turned his head slightly he got a good look at it and almost vomited at the sight. His shin bone protruded out through his skin and it looked horrible.

It seemed that he was still in a shock state because other than the throbbing he couldn't feel anything.

He was hoping that he would pass out again before his body would sent the pain signals fully to his brain. Before he would feel the full pain of the broken bones he now only saw.

He lend his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath but his injured ribs protested against it.

"_Damn! What had happened?"_

He still couldn't remember anything clearly. What was a little odd considering his skills. Maybe the blow to the head was the problem.

But to distract himself from the pain he had to direct his thoughts to another topic than his injured body.

The last thing he could remember clearly was the fight with Juliet in the morning. He wasn't even sure if it was still the same day. Not the best memory but it would probably help with the pain.

~S&J~

"_Shawn! Your immaturity and recklessness is on a new high right now." Juliet stood in front of him. Her face contorted with anger._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about." Shawn looked up to her with innocent eyes trying to smooth her with one of his famous smiles._

"_Don't give me that smile. I'm totally serious."_

"_It wasn't that bad!" Shawn shrugged his shoulders._

"_Are you kidding?" Juliet was furious now. "Not that bad?"_

_"Come on! Nothing happened!" Shawn strolled over to the fridge. He took out a beer opened it and took a big swig._

"_Nothing happened?" Juliet hissed. Her voice extremely high pitched with the effort to control her anger._

_"Yes. Nothing happened." Shawn put extreme emphasis on the second sentence._

_He clearly didn't understand why Juliet was so upset about the whole thing. He leaned back at the kitchen counter crossing his legs above the ankles and his arms across his chest. Holding the beer in the crook of his arm he tilted his head slightly to the left and sent her a full "Shawn" smile._

_Normally Juliet liked this position. She once admitted to him that it aroused her even so she had no idea why. She also told him that she didn't stand a chance when he combined it with this specific smile._

_He raised an eyebrow suggestively hoping that it would work this time as well. But no such luck. It made it even worse._

_She stomped over to him pinching him in his upper arm with surprisingly extreme force._

"_Ouch. That hurts." Shawn stated rubbing his upper arm to ease the pain. "What was that for?"_

"_For being such an idiot!" It seemed that the pinching had helped her to get rid of most of the anger. Now she looked only worried._

_Shawn took a step forward and rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms._

"_What is this all about? Where is this coming from, Jules? It was a dumb idea. I admit that. Maybe even a rookie mistake. But nothing worse than I did before." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in his embrace. She looked up at him with furrowed brows._

"_That's exactly the point. You should take more care of yourself. No you must. There are people here who care about you very much and even so you seem not to realize the danger you were in today. I am. I'm the cop and the situation was very critical. You could have been killed today. Promise me that you will be more careful in the future."_

_He had no choice as to promise her because honestly he wouldn't know how he could say no to her even if he tried._

"_I promise, Jules. I will be more careful."_

_She could hear the seriousness in his voice and snuggled deeper in his embrace._

"_I don't want to lose you, Shawn. I love you."_

"_I know. I love you too, Jules."_

_~S&J~_

"I'm so sorry , Jules." Shawn mumbled into the darkness of his prison. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. It seems I wasn't careful enough."

He slid down the wall and laid on his side on the cold concrete floor. His breathing got a little erratic when his broken ribs made contact with it. Finally the blood loss and his pure exhaustion took a toll on him. His vision blurred and while the blackness closed in on him he mumbled one more time.

"I'm so sorry, Jules."

~S&J~

"Damn it, Shawn. Pick up the phone." Juliet muttered under her breath.

She paced up and down in front of her desk. Slowly but steadily she became anxious. It was her fifth try to reach Shawn in just as many hours. It wasn't like him at all to not answer her calls, especially after the one time she got almost hysterically when he came home after she tried to reach him for six hours and really thought something bad had happened. When he entered the door that evening she threw herself into his arms.

He laughed at her at first but when he saw that it really rattled her he promised her to call in the future when he was on a trip with Gus to some of their ridiculous outdoor pursuits. That day they had had a paintball tournament with old school buddies and totally had forgotten the time. Well no surprise when those two were occupied with something they both enjoyed immensely. Sometimes those two were like some nine year old boys. Actually most of the time when they were together.

Juliet smiled softly when she thought of Shawn and Gus together doing something childish. But her smile faded away when she remembered why she had been afraid about Shawn back then.

The week with the paintball incident had been particularly hard for Juliet. They caught a serial killer who had murdered and raped five children in the last six months. Juliet was always more rattled with cases involving children.  
But most of all the killer almost shot Shawn when they went after him. It was only a mild flesh wound and he joked already about it one hour later in the emergency room. He said he was glad that he had a scar now which he could show everyone.

She would do anything to get this feeling of relief back. She wouldn't care where he had been but would only be glad that she could see him in the flesh right in front of her. Maybe they could repeat the evening from this particular day.

~S&J~

"_Come on, Jules. Let us run you a bubble bath. I think that's exactly the thing you need right now." Her whole body was still pressed against his and she still trembled slightly. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face upwards until her eyes met his. "Believe me."_

_She looked into his green eyes and relaxed into his arms when he could see the concern and love shining in his eyes._

"_You are right. Maybe I overreacted a little bit. But this case..." Juliet trailed off._

"_I know. It was tough. But you have to let go, Jules. He is now behind bars. Nothing more we can do. It's now up to the judge and the jury what will happen with him."_

_Juliet knew that he was right. But easier said then done. He took her by her arms and moved her away from him a little bit. Reluctantly she let go of his body._

"_And I'm fine, Jules. I really am. So stop worrying for now. I will call the next time. Pinky promise?" Shawn tried to lighten the mood and was rewarded with a smile from Juliet even if it was a little shaky._

_She stretched out her pinky finger and Shawn linked his pinky finger with hers._

"_Pinky promise." Juliet replied softly. Her voice still a little husky._

_Shawn brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a peck on her hand. He linked his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the bath room._

"_You will see there is nothing better than a warm bath to relax you. And afterwards you will get one of the world-famous full body Shawn massages."_

_He pushed her slightly so that she was sitting down on the toilet seat and he leaned down to help her pull her shirt over her head. He then turned around and untwisted the water checking with his hand the temperature adjusting it until he was satisfied with it. He took Juliet's favourite bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the running water. When he looked at Juliet the view took his breath away. She was sitting only in her bra and panties on the toilet seat and gave him a sleepy smile._

"_You look like you were drunk." Shawn stated._

"_Hmmm, well maybe I'm drunk. You can be intoxicating sometimes." Juliet purred. "Will you join me?" She asked him playfully. She looked really exhausted and he wasn't sure what he should say._

"_Are you sure?" Shawn asked carefully._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I need you, Shawn." Juliet looked up at him with pleading eyes._

"_Of course I could need a bubble bath too after this paintball match. I'm sure I will have some major bruises tomorrow." He smiled down at her. "Let me get us a glass of wine. In the meanwhile go ahead and hop in. I'll be with you in a few minutes."_

_Juliet pulled off her panties and bra and slipped into the bath tub. She involuntarily groaned when the warm water immediately relaxed her tense muscles. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes._

_When Shawn stepped into the bath room with two wine glasses in his hands he thought she was already asleep. But when Juliet heard the door she opened her eyes slowly._

"_There you are. Come on in. It's amazing." She whispered barely audible and closed her eyes again._

"_Let me only enjoy the view for a few more seconds."_

_Shawn stood in front of the bath tub. His eyes were roaming over Juliet's body and his mouth went dry._

_She was so beautiful. Her hair felt in locks around her face. Normally it was straight but with the humidity in the bath room it started to lock itself. Her cheeks were red from the steam that rose from the hot water. The bubbles hindered him to see her whole body. They covered her breasts but he was able to see the top of them and how they rose and fell slowly with her breaths. His jeans got uncomfortable tight all of a sudden._

_Juliet chuckled with closed eyes. "Get rid of your clothes, Shawn. I'm sure your jeans are a little tight right now."_

"_How can you know that? Your eyes are closed." Shawn stated surprised._

"_Because I know you, Shawn. And most of all you are a man ..." Juliet started to speak but Shawn interrupted her._

"_And we are controlled by our hormones."_

"_Yes. Exactly." Juliet opened her eyes and let them trail down over his body. She stopped with her inspection in his mid-section and nodded appreciatively. "It looks like there is currently more blood under your belt than in your brain."_

"_You will regret to tease me like that." Shawn growled._

"_Why? Will you tease me back?" Juliet asked hopefully._

"_You have no idea. I will get my revenge."_

"_I sure hope so." She smirked mischievously._

_Shawn began to mutter something under his breath while pulling his clothes off._

"_You were saying?" Juliet had now a full smile on her face._

"Hadn't thought that it would be so much fun to tease him." _she thought._

_Juliet robbed forward in the tub a little bit so that Shawn could climb in behind her. When she slid back between his legs she murmured happily while rubbing her back over his erection._

"_Very impressive."_

"_You are such a tease today. What's gotten into you?" Shawn really wanted to know. Normally she wasn't so …. He searched for the right word but could only think of aggressive. Yes she was very aggressive today._

"_You. You are entirely sufficient. Can I have my massage now?" She coaxed._

_Shawn took in a deep breath to get a grip of himself before she turned him back into a cave man by pushing all the right buttons._

"_You are unbelievable. But sure why not."_

_He pulled her hair over her shoulder and let it fall over her breasts. She sighed when he began to knead her shoulders and the tension there slowly faded away._

"_Oh that's amazing." She purred and shifted a little more in his direction. With the change of her position she pressed his cock even deeper into her back and he had to groan involuntarily. "That too." Juliet gave him a grin over her shoulder._

_He rolled his eyes and shifted slightly away from her to relieve the pressure again._

"_Tsss. Stop that. I have to concentrate here." His voice already lower than usual._

"_So I was right." Shawn raised his eyebrows quizzically. "There isn't enough blood in your brain anymore so that you can perform simple actions." She now laughed fully._

"_That's it. You started it." With that he began to tickle her and Juliet started to laugh hysterically._

"_Shawn, please stop."_

"_No chance. I told you I'll get my revenge." Juliet squirmed in his embrace to get out of his grip making his situation even worse._

"_Shawn, stop! I can't breathe anymore." She was able to get out between the laughter._

_Shawn put an arm around her stomach and pulled her back to him._

"_Are you satisfied now?" He whispered in her ear. His voice was hoarse with desire he pulled her even closer making her well aware of his erection which was again pressed against her back._

"_Not even close." She whispered and licked her lips seductively._

_Shawn growled and pulled her even further into him._

"_You are unbelievable."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yeah. You are unbelievable, gorgeous and damn sexy." His voice had now almost reached the timbre she loved most and goosebumps were running over her whole body._

"_Ah, I did it again."_

"_What?" Juliet was barely able to articulate._

"_Arousing you only with my voice." He let drop his voice even further while he nibbled at her earlobe. As if to prove his point her nipples tighten even more._

"_Ahhhh …." Juliet mumbled incoherently._

"_And I made you speechless!" Shawn stated with a smug grin on his face. "I told you you would regret teasing me like that."_

_He trailed his lips along the side of her neck biting her gingerly and soothing his bites with his tongue instantly. Juliet sighed and tilted her head to give him better access._

_His hands were now roaming over her stomach. One hand got close to the underside of her breasts while the other one was sliding down her stomach slowly. Shortly before his hands reached the places where she so desperately wanted them he stopped._

"_Shawn, please don't stop now."_

"_I'm not planning to." Shawn whispered over her skin not stopping to kiss his way up and down her neck. But suddenly he pulled his hands back. "Only a little torture first."_

"_No Shawn." Juliet was now really frustrated and she turned half around to him. "You are evil."_

"_I know." Shawn chuckled._

"_Okay. This game can be played by two." Juliet turned around fully and knelt between his legs._

_She supported herself on the tub's edge and lowered her head until her mouth was directly beside his ear. She slapped his hands away when he raised them to touch her breasts._

"_No. No touching until I give you the permission." She tucked his earlobe between her teeth. Shawn closed his eyes and shuddered slightly._

"_Okay." He dropped his hands into the water again._

"_Attaboy." She shifted her weight on one hand and trailed her forefinger along his jawline rubbing over the stubble of his three-day beard. Her finger slid over his lips with almost no pressure and he had to lick his lips because her finger caused a tickling sensation._

_Still with only her forefinger she trailed along his neck over his chest following with her mouth the trail of her finger. When her finger reached the water line she kissed her way back to his mouth while her finger continued the journey to his mid-section. Shortly before she came in contact with his erection she changed directions and circumvented the place he wanted her most and continued her exploration on his thighs._

_Shawn let his head fall back on the tub's edge and sighed heavily._

"_You are killing me here right now."_

"_And we don't want that." She murmured above his lips while her fingers roamed over his inner thighs. She tucked his bottom lip between her teeth without stopping to tease him. She released his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth._

_Shawn growled and interrupted their kiss to look Juliet in the eyes._

"_Jules, that is so not fair."_

"_Do you think?"_

"_Let me touch you." Shawn pleaded. "Please."_

_Juliet looked into his eyes which were a deep green now. They always changed to this color when he was highly aroused and a smile tucked at the edge of her mouth. Her hand rested near his cock on his stomach._

"_Well. I think it's well deserved."_

_Shawn sighed in relief. He pulled her head down to crush his lips to hers. The sudden movement surprised Juliet making her lose her balance and she splashed inelegantly onto Shawn's body. Suddenly all of the playfulness was gone. They locked eyes and both saw the pure lust mirrored in each others gaze. They breathed heavily as if it already was their second round. Juliet was only now aware that her hand was already wrapped around his cock. She began to pump him slowly while exploring his mouth with her tongue._

_Shawn jerked up a little and slid one hand down her body while he held Juliet's head with the other one so that she was not able to pull away again. Teasing time was over._

_When he reached her center he slid one finger into her while rubbing with his thumb over her clit which caused Juliet to whimper into his mouth._

_Juliet pumped his cock faster as he added a second finger to increase the pressure. Juliet whimpered again loudly and let her head fall back. She arched her back and thus brought her breasts within reach of Shawn's mouth._

_He gladly took the chance and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and slid his tongue over it._

_Juliet's grip around his cock loosened and she raised both hands to push his head further into her body. Shawn pumped his fingers harder into her while tugging carefully with his teeth on her nipple._

_Juliet cried out with pleasure and pushed her body further down so that his fingers were even deeper in her._

"_Shawn! I need you! Now!" Juliet whimpered. "I want to come with you in me. Please."_

_Shawn's eyes got even darker when he heard Juliet's pleading. He released her nipple out of his mouth and slid both hands to her hips to lift her. He positioned his cock at her entrance but refused to slid inside._

"_Open your eyes, Jules." Shawn's voice was as low as possible and thick with pure desire. "I want to see your eyes."_

_She opened her eyes slowly. They were hooded with the first signs of her orgasm yet that was already tugging at her. When he pushed inside her with one deep thrust she began to shudder. He pulled his cock out slowly and stopped shortly only the tip inside._

"_Shawn, please!" Juliet trembled now violently. "Don't make me beg."_

_That was all he needed to hear and as he looked in her eyes he almost lost control. He took in a deep breath and slowly entered her and slid out again._

"_Shawn!" She sounded angry. "Now! And faster!"_

_He tightened his grip around her hips and plunged himself deep into her._

"_Yes, Shawn. More." Juliet's eyes fell shut again and he could feel that she was as close as he to an orgasm._

_He made some more deep and hard thrusts until Juliet exploded and her walls clamped around his cock. One more thrust and he followed her over the edge._

_It took a long time until they both returned to the earth again. Juliet was lying half over him, the surrounding water nothing but lukewarm. Shawn trailed his hands up and down her spine. Juliet sighed happily and opened her eyes sleepily, looking up at Shawn._

"_That was ..." Juliet licked her lips._

"_Awesome?" Shawn asked with a big grin on his face._

"_Yes. That was awesome!" Juliet smiled up at him. "Can we do this again sometime?"_

_Shawn laughed out loud._

"_Sure. At your service, Miss. Anytime!"_

_~S&J~_

"O'Hara! What are you doing?"

Lassiter's voice cut through her memory. She blushed involuntarily, glad that he wasn't able to read her thoughts. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was still holding the phone to her ear. It was still ringing. She looked up to Lassiter with a worried expression on her face.

"_Damn it, Shawn! Where the hell are you?" _

* * *

**Okay that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**At first as always a big thanks to my beta-reader FearTheSpork who is actually to blame for this M-story. Because her stories were my inspiration. :D**

**I have to warn you beforehand. I'm an instinctive writer. That means I know where I want to start a story and how the end should look like. But everything in between is pretty much open. So it could take me a while between the updates. But I will try my best.**

**Oh and reviews are very appreciated. :)**


	2. The observation room

**Chapter 2: The observation room**

"What is it, O'Hara?" Lassiter furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the worried expression on Juliet's face. Something was wrong with his partner.

"I've been trying to reach Shawn for nearly five hours. He won't pick up his phone. He promised me. Well never mind. It's not important." Juliet tried to shrug it off suddenly aware of the fact that Lassiter didn't know about the relationship between herself and Shawn.

"What did he promise you?"

"Look, I already said it's nothing. It was ridiculous. A joke between us." Juliet turned around to her desk but Lassiter grabbed her by her arm to stop her.

"Cut the crap, O'Hara!"

Juliet looked up at him and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Carlton?"

"I'm talking about you and Spencer!"

"What should there be to talk about?" Juliet still tried to not give anything away.

Suddenly Lassiter pulled her towards the interrogation rooms.

"Where are we going, Carlton? Could you please stop dragging me through the whole department like this?" Juliet hissed to Carlton so that no-one else could hear it.

"Believe me, O'Hara. You don't want that, we're having this conversation here."

He pushed her into the observation room shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Carlton, that's a little creepy! Why did you lock the door?"

"So that there will be no interruptions." Lassiter growled.

Juliet stumbled back a few steps.

"Umm, Carlton I think I want to leave. Now." Juliet said with a slight quiver in her voice.

Lassiter jerked his head up and looked at her with horrified eyes.

"No. God no. It's not what you think. Oh my god this whole Spencer thing is really driving me crazy." He muttered under his breath.

"The Spencer thing?" Juliet was totally confused now. "Carlton, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Really?" Lassiter replied.

Juliet narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Maybe Carlton had finally found out about them.

"Well, maybe not really. But go ahead. I'm really curious as to what you mean by the 'Spencer thing`!" Juliet made air quotes to show how ridiculous this whole situation seemed to her.

"I was here the night Yang murdered her own father." Lassiter started to speak but stopped after the first sentence. It seemed he didn't want to say anything further.

"Yeah, I know you were there. We were standing in front of the house together. Remember?" Juliet pointed out to him a little confused as to where this whole conversation was leading to.

"No. Not at the house. I mean here." Lassiter swirled his arm around.

"Where here? You mean here at the department? Sure you were here." Juliet got a little worried about Lassiter now. It seemed he had lost his mind at long last.

"No!" Lassiter rubbed his hand over his face and glared angrily at Juliet. Juliet scowled back at him not entirely sure why he was acting all weird.

"What no! Can you please explain what you mean? I'm totally at a loss here."

"I was here. Here in the observation room the night Yin was murdered." Lassiter looked expectantly at Juliet but she only rolled her hand to tell him that he should continue.

"God damn it, O'Hara. I thought you were a smart person."

"Now don't be ridiculous, Carlton. Just say what you mean by the 'Spencer thing`." Juliet were using air quotes again earning an angry glare from Lassiter. "It's that easy."

"For you perhaps." Lassiter growled but finally gave in.

"I was in the observation room looking through the mirror and saw you two in there. Spencer and you." He stated explicitly to make sure Juliet knew now what he was talking about.

"Okay. Finally you are making sense." Juliet had to hide a smirk. "Did you hear and see everything?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Lassiter grimaced in disgust.

"Come on, Carlton. Is it really that bad?"

"Seriously, O'Hara? Why Spencer? I don't get it. He is annoying as hell and acts like a nine year old child most of the time. He is a goof ball. You deserve much better."

Juliet smiled slightly during Lassiter's speech because he sounded as if he was her big brother and to her that was very sweet.

"He's only a rebound for this rich guy, isn't he?" Lassiter asked with hopeful eyes.

Juliet's smile dropped instantly and she answered angrily.

"He is not a rebound. How can you say something like that? After all the good things he did for the department! He's solved a lot of cases for us or rather with us. Can't you just give him a little credit for that?" Juliet stood in front of him red-faced, her eyes sparkling with fury pointing her forefinger at him.

Lassiter stood stock still but then suddenly shook his head.

"You love him!" It was not a question but an assessment.

The anger Juliet felt just seconds ago vanished immediately and she only felt hollow.

"Yes. I love him." She murmured.

"Okay." Lassiter stated matter-of-factual. Juliet jerked her head up.

"What? No further comment? No 'I will go immediately to the Chief`?" Juliet looked at him surprised that he'd given in so fast.

"No. Nothing like that. Honestly I've thought about ratting you two out. But ." Lassiter trailed off.

Juliet suddenly understood and said softly putting a hand on his arm.

"We're partners."

"Exactly. We are partners." Lassiter felt a little uncomfortable showing Juliet that he really cared about her so he quickly changed the subject.

"So now that we cleared that up. Why are you worried about Spencer? What did he get into this time?"

Juliet had almost forgotten why Lassiter dragged her in here in the first place.

"I can't get a hold of him, Carlton. I'm really worried." Juliet's shoulders slumped down and she rubbed her fingers over her temples. She began to feel the first twinges of a headache and this made the whole situation even worse.

"Isn't he somewhere with Guster? Maybe they've forgotten the time. Wouldn't surprise me! Did you try to reach Guster?" Lassiter tried to reassure her. But it seemed it didn't work. Juliet started to pace up and down in the small room gesticulating with her hands frantically while she was speaking.

"Gus is out of town on some pharmaceutical conference and even if he wasn't, Shawn promised me the last time they were out so long and I couldn't reach him that he would call me in the future and I believe him." Juliet stopped in her track and realized that her hands were shaking. She intertwined them to stop the trembling.

Lassiter looked at his partner now also slightly worried. He couldn't remember a time he saw her so anxious. When Yin captured Spencer she had to be professional and nobody knew that she and Spencer were dating at the time. But if he wouldn't already know that she loved Spencer he could see it clearly now. It was written all over her face.

"Why are you so sure something bad happened?" Lassiter wanted to know. "And stop pacing O'Hara. That doesn't help anyone." He stopped her with his hand on her arm. She turned around and looked through the mirror in the interrogation room.

"Call it women's intuition. I don't know exactly. Something feels wrong, Carlton."

Lassiter wasn't a cop who believed in such things as gut or intuition. But even if Juliet was wrong it wouldn't hurt if he took her hunch seriously.

"Okay. I will go and talk to the Chief. Let's see with what she comes up with." Lassiter pulled Juliet around by her shoulders and squeezed them slightly.

"We will find him, O'Hara. Take a few minutes and stay here. In the meantime I'll talk to the Chief and then we can discuss what we will do next. Okay?"

Somehow it calmed Juliet that her partner didn't question her intuition and she nodded hesitantly. Lassiter unlocked the door and left her alone. Juliet pressed her forehead against the mirror and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly a memory crossed her mind. The last time she was in here with Shawn two weeks ago. It was a very pleasant memory and she had to smile broadly even considering the current situation. She took him totally by surprise this day and that was indeed a rarity.

~S&J~

_"Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn stumbled when Juliet dragged him by his hand in the direction of the interrogation rooms. "It sounded urgent when you called me."_

_"It is urgent." Juliet pushed him into the observation room and locked the door. She swirled around to him and shoved him so hard that he landed with a thud in the wall._

_"Jules?" Shawn asked carefully. It seemed to be one of her mood swings she had quite a few in the last days. But before he could say anything more she threw herself into his arms and kissed him as if her life depended on it. She was normally the one who stopped him even when he only wanted to give her a quick peck on the cheek in the department. But he wasn't the one who would complain that she apparently changed her mind. It took him only a few seconds until he kissed her back almost as desperately._

_She pressed her whole body against his and it took only a few seconds until he was rock hard. He didn't know how she did it but every time she touched him he wanted to drag her to bed and have wild and uncontrolled sex with her. This time was no exception.  
He groaned loudly and pressed his erection deeper into her. He expected that she would pull away and would end it before they went too far but she began to rub her center along his erection and moaned into his mouth. He had absolutely no idea what made her so fired up for him that she broke the no touching rule at the department and actually wasn't able anymore to think further about it. He pushed her away a little bit and looked into her face._

_"Jules, you should have said on the phone that you need me for this? I would have come faster." Shawn had a smug grin on his face. But instead of scolding him she licked her lips and stepped closer again trailing her fingers along his chest down to his erection and stroked up and down over it. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. It seemed she wanted to intensify the feeling of his cock under her fingers. He pushed his hips further to increase the pressure of her fingers and she opened her eyes and glared at him seductively._

_"I want you to come fast." Juliet's voice was full of desire and he pulled her towards him to crush his lips on hers. Suddenly there seemed to be no time for any foreplay. They kissed each other frantically ripping their clothes almost apart in the need to get rid of at least the clothes who were in their way. Juliet pulled his jeans down taking his boxers along while Shawn tried to get rid of her panties. Juliet didn't bother to take her skirt off too._

_"Shawn I want you right here. Now." He pushed her into the wall and she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He grabbed her ass with one hand and supported himself with his other hand on the wall. "Oh my god, Jules. I want you so much."_

_Juliet only moaned as a response and with one quick thrust he pushed his cock into her causing Juliet to moan louder. He crushed his lips on hers to stifle her moans well aware that it could be possible that someone could hear them outside.  
She pulled his head closer to her and lifted her hips further to give him better access. He knew that she was close and wondered what brought her so close to an orgasm in such a short time but so there was no need to held anything back and his thrusts became deeper and harder as he shoved his cock over and over into her._

_Their kisses became deeper too and they bite at each other lips to prevent themselves to moan too loud. Shawn thrusted his cock even faster into her and Juliet's head dropped to his shoulder and she bite down on his shirt to stifle her moans.  
Shawn almost lost it when he heard her muffled moans. He felt that he was close to his own orgasm so he pressed his forehead against his hand which rested on the wall pulled Juliet even higher and plunged his cock into her at a different angle and Juliet arched her back when he hit her g-spot thus harder with his cock.  
He had to bite on his tongue to not cry out loud when he felt that Juliet's walls began to flutter around his cock. With the next thrust Juliet reached her climax and cried into his shirt as her orgasm hit her hard. Shawn groaned and plunged his cock into her one more time before he followed her._

_Juliet's legs were still wrapped around his hips and he helped her to unwrap them and put them down on the ground again. He had to support her because her legs seemed to be still weak. She smiled up at him with a grin over her whole face._

_"I think I may have some bruises on my back." She giggled and began to search for her panties which Shawn has thrown somewhere into the room earlier._

_"Jules, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But actually it was your fault. You called me here to have wild sex in the observation room." Shawn stated while he pulled his boxers and jeans up again. But suddenly he stopped his task and looked up surprised. "Wow. I just realized that I had sex with you here at the department. Who would have thought that I will get a quickie with you here at your work place." Shawn smiled broadly._

_Juliet hit him into the shoulder spotting her panties at the other side of the room. "Don't use this against me, Shawn. I warn you." She walked across the room picked up her panties and put them on again._

_"Why? What will happen then? Will I get another one?" Shawn asked hopefully looking at her with puppy eyes while he buttoned his jeans._

_"You are incorrigible." Juliet groaned. "You will use this against me. I shouldn't give in into my desire. I shouldn't have called you."_

_Shawn pulled her into an embrace. "I'm glad you did, Jules. This was the best thing that could happen today. I think I'm satisfied for today."_

_"Really?" Juliet asked. "No second round tonight?"  
_  
_"Jules are you serious." Shawn groaned. "I might need a penis implant in the near future." Juliet started to laugh hysterically. "That's not funny, Jules. You are the one who expect maximum power from my beauty here." Shawn tried to stay straight faced but failed miserably. He joined Juliet in her laughter._

_After their laughing fit they both stood there bending over their knees to catch their breaths. Shawn pulled up at first and looked at Juliet. Her hair was messed up and her cheeks were a bright red. Her eyes sparkled with satisfied lust._

_"There is no way we could hide what we just did when we go out there. I think we must use the rear exit."_

_"What?" Juliet looked up at him quizzically._

_Shawn stepped forward and stroked her cheek._

_"Jules, you are literally glowing. And when my eyes look the same as yours they will all know instantly that we had sex in here."_

_Juliet cheeks became even redder as she realized only now what they really did in the observation room._

_"Oh my god. They couldn't find out, Shawn. Please."_

_"No problem, Jules. That just calls out for stealth mode." Shawn's eyes were sparkling with amusement._

_"Of course you are enjoying this." Juliet muttered under her breath._

_They unlocked the door and looked around the corner if anyone was in sight. As they couldn't see anyone they jumped out of the room and went straight towards the rear exit and because the luck seemed to be on their side they got out without someone noticing it._

Juliet blushed when she remembered that Shawn and she had sex in here. Thank god that no-one had found out. It could have cost her her job. She straightened herself and went to the door to face the world outside ready to begin the search for Shawn.

~S&J~

They were going over all the details Juliet knew but so far they came up with nothing. They were having no clue where Shawn could be or what happened to him. Suddenly Juliet was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. She jumped up and ran towards the toilet. The Chief and Lassiter sat puzzled in their seats and were staring after her retreating form.

Juliet just reached the toilet in time to throw up. She emptied her whole stomach and flushed the toilet. Exhausted she leaned herself against the wall taking in some deep breaths. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water into her face. When she looked up at her reflection she saw how pale she was and her stomach revolted again but she could suppress the urge to vomit again.

Maybe it was a stomach bug. That was the best explanation. But when she righted herself up another thought crossed her mind.

"No. That's not possible." Juliet spoke out loud into the empty room.

She shook her head to get rid of this assumption but it didn't work. This would explain all the strange things that happened lately. Well she would worry about it later. Now she had to find Shawn.

She walked back out into the department and towards the Chief and Lassiter. Both looked up at her with worried faces.

"Is everything okay?" Lassiter asked her.

"Yes. I think I might capture a stomach bug. Nothing serious. I'm good." Juliet replied.

The Chief looked at her not at all reassured.

"Go home, O'Hara. Nothing we can do today anyway."

"No. I don't want to go home. We still have no clue where Shawn is." Juliet refused to go home without any hint about Shawn's whereabout.

When the Chief watched Juliet the assumption she had for some time now was confirmed. Her junior detective was in love with the psychic. She always thought this two were perfect for each other. She was happy for them. But when she looked closer she saw how pale Juliet looked and suddenly remembered her mood swings in the last few weeks. Juliet looked up at her and they shared a look only another woman would understand.

"Go home, Juliet. You need the rest." The Chief emphasized the word you and Juliet knew that the Chief suspected the same thing as she did. She sighed and gave in.

"Okay. But call me if you have any leads." Juliet turned around and walked slowly out of the department.

"What was that about?" Lassiter asked curiously. He knew that he normally didn't get subtle hints but he saw the look the two women exchanged and how Juliet caved in to go home so fast and he really wanted to know why.

"Let's just say it's now even more important to find Spencer as soon as possible. And alive."

~S&J~

He woke up with a splitting headache and the pain in his leg was worse than before he lost consciousness. He stayed on the ground and didn't want to move in fear that the pain would get even worse.

He tried to take some calming breaths because he was on the brink of hyperventilating due to the pain. It worked. Sort of. He breathed normally again or as normal as his broken rips allowed.

He opened the only eye he was still able to open because the other one was swollen shut and was puckering with every heart beat. He was still laying at the same place or so he assumed. It had to be night because he couldn't see anything. He turned on his back forgetting for one second his leg and was crying out in pain. He needed some pain medication and fast. He really hoped that his kidnappers would give him something. But so far he hadn't seen or heard from them. His memory seemed to be a little less blurry and he tried to remember once again what happened.

He could see it now more clearly. He went back to the alley in which they were in the morning because he had the feeling he overlooked something. Something that could led them to the man who shot at him. He just started to look around when he heard a sound like shoes kicking a stone over the pavement. But when he wanted to turn around he was hit with something over the head and blackened out.

When he regained consciousness he was bound to a stool in a barn and could see a man in his forties standing in front of him with a pipe in his hand. The man mumbled something about his father who just died in prison and that it was all his fault. Then the man punched him into the face with his fist two times. That was were he got the swollen eye and the chapped lip from he supposed.

He could remember that he was not able to keep his mouth shut and made some ridiculous remarks and that seemed to push the man over the edge. He lashed out with the pipe and hit him between his rips and he could remember hearing the crack when the pipe made contact with them. And for some reason he started to laugh making the man even more angry and he struck out one more time and hit his shin bone. After that he remembered nothing despite a blurry memory of a drive in the trunk of a car. Well when he looked at his shin bone it was no surprise that he blackened out.

Suddenly he heard a sound outside of his prison and keys turning around in the lock. He tried to straightened himself up a little bit but dropped the idea immediately when the pain shot through his leg again. The door opened and the man from the barn entered the room.

"Oh, I see you are awake. That's great. That means we could talk once again."

The man came closer and the light from outside illuminated his body. Shawn could see that he was holding the pipe again in his hand and shuddered slightly so he tried to hide it from his kidnapper. He wasn't sure if he could take any more and before the kidnapper reached him his last thought was how much it would affect Juliet if he didn't make it out of here alive.

* * *

**Okay that was the second chapter. Am I evil? Yes, I am. A cliffhanger. Sorry that there was not more about Shawn's situation in this chapter but my plot bunnies wanted to go in this direction and I had to follow. :) As usual thanks to my beta-reader FearTheSpork. She is amazing. See you soon and please feel free to review. **


	3. Kids and bones

**Sorry for the delay. You have to blame my work. But it's a long one :)**

**Only a warning beforehand. It will get pretty nasty at the end of the chapter. The last paragraph is nothing for squeamish souls. I only wanted to make sure that you know what will come up to you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kids and bones**

The room was only illuminated by the moon that gleamed through the window. Juliet sat motionlessly on the couch her legs were hoisted under her chin. A single tear escaped her eyes running along her cheek and she turned her head to brush it away on her knees. She had cried almost an hour now and it seemed her tear ducts were almost empty.

She looked at the five sticks she had thrown on the table earlier. Even if it was too dark now to actually see them the picture of a big, fat plus sign seemed to be stamped in her retina. She had bought five different brands just to be absolutely sure and each and every one turned out positive. There was even one that told her in which week she was.

At first she was shocked even if she already suspected something like that. When this feeling wore off, the excitement began to rise in her and the giggles bubbled up as she imagined the face Shawn would make when she told him.

But then she remembered that she had no idea where he was and burst into tears. Her hormones were already going haywire due to the pregnancy. Now she was sitting on the couch exhausted but tearless. Only a sob escaped her now and then.

In the last hour her imagination produced one scenario after the other about what had happened to Shawn. Each more horrible than the one before it. The thought that she might have to raise their child on her own and that their child would never see him made her cry even harder.

Even though it was not at all logical to suspect the worst she was worried sick. The last time she spoke to Shawn was only twelve hours ago when he came by the precinct to drop off some Thai takeout, well aware that she most certainly had forgotten to eat a proper lunch. Very often she was so occupied with her work that she didn't realize when lunch time passed.

But since they had been dating, he came to the precinct almost every day to bring her something to eat. She had to admit that it was wonderful that someone cared so much about her. The fact that this someone was Shawn made it even better.

He always brightened up her day no matter how horrible it had been when he strolled into the precinct with a big grin on his face greeting all the other officers and making a witty remark towards Lassiter on his way over to her desk.

He propped himself on it smirking at her with sparkling eyes and every time a blush began to rise into her cheeks because she already knew what would come next.

He would bend forward brushing his lips over her cheek and would whisper something really dirty in her ear, mostly something he would put into action at night when they were alone. Juliet couldn't prevent that each time her face turned bright red followed by a deep throaty laughter from Shawn. His eyes seemed to say 'Got you`.

She already told him several times that he should stop whispering such things because one day the others might suspect something. But he shrugged it off and the next time he whispered something even dirtier.

So, she let it go and actually had to admit that she really enjoyed his playfulness. It was one of the reasons she was falling in love with him and wouldn't want him to change. Because he wouldn't be Shawn anymore without it. The man she deeply loved and now also the father of her child.

She closed her eyes and could see him standing in front of her with sparkling eyes and a grin all over his face. She almost expected that he was really standing in front of her when she opened her eyes. She sighed deeply when her gaze wandered through the empty living room.

She wasn't afraid about his reaction to the fact that he would be a father soon. She even could imagine his cocky remark. Something about how proud he was of his little 'Shawns'.

He would be overly excited when the first shock wore off because they had already talked about kids. It was the night that most likely also was the night they created this new life. She laid her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes remembering that particular day.

They had been laying on the couch watching a movie, she couldn't remember which one it was. Shawn had been spooning behind her while their hands were intertwined. One pair over her stomach and the other one above her head. She could feel how Shawn's breath blew into her hair a little bit every time he had exhaled.

She could still remember that she felt so safe in his arms. Maybe she approached the subject a little suddenly. She couldn't think about a life without Shawn in it so she wanted to know what he thought about kids.

~ S&J~

_"Shawn?" Juliet turned around in his arms so that she could look into his face._

_"Hmmm?" His eyes were still glued to the screen and he chuckled slightly when the main character made one of his clumsy attempts to get a girl._

_She almost lost the courage then to ask him because she wasn't sure what his answer would be and maybe it was still too early in their relationship to talk about kids._

_But then Shawn looked down to her and wrenched his hand from hers to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes showed a slight hint of concern now._

_"Something wrong, Jules?" He asked brushing his thumb over her cheek._

_She grabbed his hand with her own and intertwined them again biting unsure on her bottom lip. She avoided his eyes and looked at their hands brushing with her thumb over the back of his hand and then asked the question without looking up at him._

_"Do you want kids?"_

_At first he showed no reaction to her question and she cursed herself inwardly for even asking it. She already wanted to say that it doesn't matter as Shawn put his finger under her chin and turned her face up to him. There was no shock in his eyes only curiosity._

_"Is this a hypothetical question or do you want to tell me something else?"_

_Juliet furrowed her brows and looked quizzically up to him. As Shawn saw her prompting expression he smiled down at her._

_"I assume that means it was a hypothetical question."_

_"If you mean am I already pregnant then no. I mean, yes, it's a hypothetical question. Sort of."_

_Now Shawn was the one who looked at her quizzically and Juliet had to laugh._

_"I mean I'm not pregnant. But I really want to know if you want kids. Sometime."_

_Shawn let his head drop back on the couch and pulled Juliet closer into his body. Juliet snuggled deeper into his embrace, relieved that he didn't seem to be put off by her question._

_"Honestly. I haven't thought about it much. My life until now was not suited to having any kids. Not to mention the fact that there wasn't any woman in it for most of the time. You know that I traveled around a lot, so the idea of kids never crossed my mind."_

_Juliet looked up at him and saw that his eyes were fixed on her face and a deep frown was on his forehead. She raised her hand and rubbed over it softly._

_"I don't want to pressure you in any way, Shawn. I know you are a free spirit and this question was not supposed to corner you. I was just curious."_

_Shawn took in a deep breath and looked at her with a determined expression on his face._

_"Jules, do you remember what I told you in Vancouver?"_

_"The lego story?"_

_Shawn chuckled slightly and his expression softened a little bit._

_"No. I mean after that. When you sent me away. I turned around to tell you something I had to get off my chest."_

_Juliet beamed up at him when she remembered his speech._

_"Of course I remember. How could I forget your motorcycle speech?"_

_Shawn still wore an earnest expression on his face and his eyes were fixated on the opposite wall. Juliet started to get a little worried that she might freaked him out with this question after all._

_"Shawn?"_

_He shook his head slightly and looked down to her with a small smile. He brushed his fingers through her hair and began to play with a lock of it._

_"You know, before I've met you, I would have said no to kids and no woman would have convinced me otherwise."_

_Juliet tried to stay calm and let him finish although she was a little disappointed that it was possible that he still had this opinion about kids._

_"But then you came into my life and everything changed. You turned my whole life upside down."_

_Juliet jerked back a little bit afraid that he didn't like the change._

_"That wasn't my intention. You were the one who chased after me." She replied a little hurt by his statement._

_Shawn pulled her back into his embrace and even so she was confused right now she snuggled back into him._

_"Of course I did. You are irresistible." He joked and gave her a quick peck on her forehead._

_"I didn't say I don't like the change. You changed my life for the better and I wanted to impress you. With everything I did. Especially with the whole fake psychic thing."_

_"Yeah right. But I still think it was a bad idea to lie to everyone. But we've already discussed this at great length. I thought we were talking about kids and I have no idea how we got to this topic again."_

_Shawn had to laugh about Juliet's furrowed brows and Juliet had to join him._

_"I don't know." Shawn chuckled but got serious again quickly. They locked eyes and goosebumps ran over Juliet's spine when she saw the intense look in Shawn's eyes._

_"But what I'm trying to say is this. You changed my whole attitude considering my future life. I didn't care much about the future. I lived my life in the present and I had no interest what could or would happen in the future."_

_Shawn paused to gather his thoughts and Juliet asked him curiously._

_"And now?"_

_"Now?" He bent his head down and kissed her lips tenderly. "Now I have you. We have each other. I want to buy a car. I think that means that I want to settle down a little bit and it's because of you."_

_Juliet was momentarily speechless because she was blown away by his sincerity. He didn't show it often that he really cared about his future but obviously he did._

_"So about your question. Do I want kids?"_

_They were now face to face. He turned his head a little so that he was able to bring his lips near hers and whispered above them._

_"You are the only woman I want kids with. So yes. I definitely want kids. With you."_

_He brushed his lips over hers and she leaned further into him to intensify the kiss. He moaned under her lips and opened his mouth when her tongue sweeped over his lips. It took only seconds until their kiss got passionate and hungry. Their tongues seemed to fight a batlle like swords in a sword fight. Shawn pulled her head closer to deepen the kiss further and they devoured each others mouth. He turned Juliet around pressing her down on the couch so that his erection was pressed into her core and Juliet moaned loudly under his mouth when she felt how aroused he already was._

_He rubbed his cock over her center several times until Juliet pulled his head back by his hair and glanced up at him with hooded eyes._

_"We have to go to the bedroom. You know what happened the last time we tried to have sex in the living room."_

_Juliet blushed slightly when she remembered what happened back then but Shawn only chuckled and let his head drop onto hers._

_"Yeah the neighbours called the police because they thought it was a case of domestic violence."_

_"Shawn that was **so **not funny. Because McNab showed up and I had to convince him that everything was alright without showing him my 'friend'. Because that was impossible. Because we have still a secret relationship. That was so embarrassing."_

_Shawn looked down at her and smiled broadly as the blush spread across her face._

_"But do you remember what happened __**after**_ _McNab reassured us that everything was alright?"_

_Juliet's eyes lit up and she replied in a seductive voice._

_"Oh yeah. __**That**_ _I will also never forget."_

_"How often was it? Four times?"_

_"Five, I think. And each time in a different room. It was a very long night."_

_"And how many orgasms did you have?" Shawn asked with a smug grin on his face._

_Juliet groaned because Shawn had asked her this question several times since then and every time she had to deal with his cocky behavior afterwards._

_"I already told you that I stopped counting after the fifth time. And yes you are that good. So could we please go on and do it now without any other police officers involved this time?"_

_Juliet had a desperate tone in her voice and jerked her hips up to his cock so that he was sure what she wanted from him. Not that he needed any reminder._

_He jumped up from the couch and pulled her up by her hands. They hurried towards the bedroom and once they reached the door Shawn pulled close so that Juliet crushed into his body, totally taken by surprise by his sudden movement._

_"Are you ready for another sex marathon?"_

_He asked with his body pressed against hers. She could feel his cock twisting under his jeans and her body responded with a sudden rush of heat towards her core._

_"Definitely. Are you?" She whispered pressing her core further into his cock._

_He groaned loudly and pushed her head towards him to bury his face into her hair._

_"You have no idea."_

_They stumbled towards the bed. Neither wanted to lose contact with the other. When Juliet hit the edge of the bed with her knees they fell both onto the bed. _

_Shawn managed to not crush onto her fully, but it didn't stop them from their task. They both fumbled at each others' clothes shoving them aside until they both were lying naked on the sheets._

_"Put your hands over your head, Jules. I want to drive you crazy before we really start."_

_Juliet groaned but obeyed and put her hands over her head. Shawn started to kiss his way down her throat to her breasts and her nipples tightened already before his mouth reached one of them. He circled one nipple with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth causing Juliet to grab the sheets with her hands to keep from grabbing his head and pulling it further into her._

_He trailed his tongue across to the other nipple and repeated his tongue play with this one while his fingers reached down to her core. As his fingers reached her center he could feel how hot Juliet was for him because when he slipped his fingers through her folds she was already wet._

_Juliet jerked her body up wanting his fingers so desperately to continue because her clit and center already throbbed with anticipation. He let one finger slide into her while his thumb trailed upwards to her clit. Juliet's moans got louder and she began to wriggle under his hand and mouth._

_He looked up into her face and when he added a second finger he began to rub his thumb over her clit watching Juliet's eyes fall shut and she arched her back, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. He increased his pace with his fingers while he sucked in her nipple and alternately licked it with his tongue, feeling Juliet get closer and closer to her climax. Shortly before she reached it, Shawn let go of her nipple and slowed down his pace with his fingers. Juliet groaned involuntarily and opened her eyes to look down at him with pleading eyes. Shawn blew a breath over her wet nipple and when Juliet shuddered Shawn whispered with a hoarse voice._

_"Tell me what you want, Juliet. Should I continue to drive you crazy?"_

_He could feel how her walls around his fingers began to flutter. She answered him hoarsely, "If you don't continue immediately I will kill you, Shawn Spencer."_

_He increased his pace with his fingers again and when Juliet's orgasm started he licked over her nipple with his tongue and sucked it instantly into his mouth causing Juliet to explode under his fingers. He didn't give her time to come down from her high. He pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them immediately with his cock that he pushed into her to the hilt with one swift thrust. He could feel that Juliet was still riding the waves of her first orgasm because her walls still fluttered around his cock and she moaned deeply when she felt his cock in her. He immediately began to thrust in and out of her and Juliet's breaths became instantly shallower again because he didn't allow her to come down fully. Instead, he increased his pace so that her second orgasm was building up immediately inside of her and only a few seconds after the first she was hit hard by the second wave._

_Shawn stopped for a few seconds resting his head on her forehead, biting down on his lip to forestall his own orgasm. When she relaxed again under him he began to thrust in a slow pace and Juliet opened her eyes and looked up into his green eyes. They locked eyes and Shawn continued to push his cock in and out in an agonizingly slow pace causing Juliet to whimper when her still sensitive walls were stroked by his cock again and again. He bent his head down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss without changing the pace of his thrusts._

_"Shawn, oh my god. I'm not sure I can take it any longer. It's too much." She moaned under his lips._

_Shawn pushed his cock into her and stopped with his cock to the hilt into her. He breathed out slowly and brushed his thumb over her cheek._

_"I told you that you should remember the night McNab showed up here. I'm sure I can top my performance from that night." Juliet could hardly understand him because she could only hear her own blood rushing in her ears and she felt lightheaded because she was having trouble breathing._

_"Shaaaawn." She paused to gulp in air. "Please. I …."_

_Before Juliet could finish her sentence he began with his thrusts again and Juliet could only whimper under him. He could feel that he was close to his orgasm but didn't want to come without her. So he shifted his weight onto his left arm causing Juliet to groan loudly when his cock thrust deeper into her due to the change in angle. He reached down with his other hand between them and began to rub her clit matching the pace of his thrusting. It took only a few more strokes until Juliet exploded under him for the third time and he followed her straight away._

_Juliet tried to get some much needed air into her lungs but Shawn was covering her with his full weight. She shifted slightly under him and he groaned silently. He raised his upper body and looked down at her. They were both exhausted but both wore big smiles on their faces. Shawn withdrew slowly and Juliet groaned slightly. Shawn's smile broadened and he asked with a smug voice._

_"Are you a little sore?"_

_"Well, that's your fault. I don't expect to have three orgasms in such a short time and obviously my body wasn't expecting it either." Juliet lay motionless under him, her eyes still closed._

_Shawn chuckled and replied._

_"We are not done yet."_

_Juliet's eyes flew open; she looked up at him in amazement._

_"Ahem, Shawn?"_

_Shawn had to hide a smile when he saw Juliet's reaction._

_"Yes, Jules." He replied with an innocent voice._

_"I'm not sure if I can handle another round. Definitely not right away."_

_She turned around and made a grimace when her thigh muscles protested against the movement._

_"That's not a problem because we have the whole night."_

_He pulled her against his chest and trailed his fingers over her ass. She shuddered and groaned instantly when the muscles in her vagina contracted one more time._

_"This was a pretty rough ride, hmmm?" Shawn asked her a little guiltily._

_She looked up at him and her face lit up with a big smile although her eyes were clouded with exhaustion._

_"But so worth it."  
_  
~S&J~

Well, it had been a very long night and he had topped his previous performance. And how! It made it worth having to call work the next day to tell them that she couldn't come in that day. She made up some excuse about a stomach bug, but the truth was she could hardly move a muscle because she was completely worn out from the sex with Shawn and her whole body ached, but deliciously so.

She smiled when she remembered that night and how often they made love to each other. No surprise that one sperm found its target in spite of her being on the pill. But it wasn't one hundred percent safe and obviously she was part of the one percent who got pregnant while on the pill.

What mattered most right now was finding Shawn safe and sound. She wasn't willing to raise their child on her own. She had to get some sleep before she could continue the search. Even if she didn't want to pause the search for one second it wasn't only about her anymore. She had to care for her child now too. So she lay down on the couch, pulled a blanket over her, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

~S&J~

When his captor came closer he smacked the pipe repeatedly into his other hand and the sound of it caused Shawn to shudder again. He closed his eyes and anticipated a blow with the pipe any moment when he heard a female voice behind the man.

"What did you do? Are you crazy?" Some brunette female pulled the arm of his captor back and rushed past him to kneel down beside Shawn.

She turned his head from one side to the other and tried to see how severe his injuries were. Shawn wasn't sure what this was all about now. Why this woman seemed to be so upset with his captor. She definitely wanted to help him because her examinations were careful. She tried not to hurt him more and it seemed that she knew what she was doing.

"Are you a nurse or something like that?" He gulped hard. His whole mouth was dry. He needed desperately something to drink.

She didn't react to his question and only turned around to the man and barked out some orders.

"I need some light here. Hot water and towels. And something to drink."

Surprisingly the man obeyed immediately and Shawn blinked up at her from his crouched position against the wall. When the man was almost out of the room she called after him.

"And my bag from the car."

"Are you a doctor?" He asked still with a hoarse voice.

"Yes I am. So let me see what I can do for you."

She examined him thoroughly squeezing his ribs carefully to determine which one were broken he assumed. When she looked at his shin bone she took in a sharp breath.

"Damn. That doesn't look good. An open fracture."

"I can see that by myself and believe me it hurts like hell." He replied dryly.

"I will take care of it at last. Let's take care of the rest first."

At that moment, the man returned with the items she asked for and put them down in front of her. She looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Was this really necessary? You beat him up really bad!"

"Shut up. You know damn well why I did it." He answered her gruffly.

"Hmmm. But I still think you went over the line here. Well it doesn't matter now. Go and bring me a leather piece so that he has something to bite on."

"Bite on?" Shawn asked unsurely. "You're not going to try to set my bone here, are you?"

"Yes, I will set it here before your muscles contract more and make it almost impossible to set it properly."

"Are you crazy?" Shawn tried to get away from her but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't be an idiot. Every move you make makes it worse and you don't have to worry. I'm a trauma surgeon so I know what I'm doing. The only problem will be that I have only a local anesthetic and I can give you some painkillers but you will still feel a lot of pain. Normally I would set it while you are under general anesthesia especially because the muscle contraction will make it hard to shift your bones. Maybe I have a muscle relaxant in my bag. It would definitely help."

She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone obviously in full doctor mode now.

"Then why don't you take me to a hospital? You know it would be better." Shawn tried to convince her to take him away from here.

"I might not like what he did to you but he is my brother and so that's not a possibility."

"How can you say something like that? You are a doctor! Didn't you take an oath to protect all people from harm or something like that?" Shawn asked despereately trying to get through to her by addressing her doctor's honor.

She flinched slightly but shook her head nonetheless.

"Yes, I took an oath but he is my family. I'm sure you'll understand that."

"Not really." He mumbled under his breath. But before he could add more the man returned with the leather piece in his hand. She stood up and took it out of his hand. She pulled him by his arm to the door and shoved him outside.

"I don't need you in here. You can clearly see that he is not in the position to try an escape. Leave me alone and let me do my work." She closed the door into his face and turned around to her patient again.

Her brother brought her a portable lamp and she plugged it in. When she switched the button Shawn groaned because the sudden light made his head hurt more. She looked up at him and saw his furrowed brows.

"Okay I guess I should give you the painkillers first. I think it's best that I give you some in a shot straight away. That will take effect faster."

"That might be a good idea." Shawn replied still with closed eyes, trying to ease the throbbing pain in his head.

"Okay while I fill the syringe, take these." She handed him some pills and a glass of water.

"What is it?" Shawn looked at the three pills in his hand. Not sure if he should really take it. Still a little afraid that she would drug him in some way.

"Nothing to worry about it. The blue one is a slight muscle relaxant the second one is an antibiotic to avoid any bacterial infections and the third one is an antiphlogistic." She reached out to his hand and pushed it carefully in the direction of his mouth. "You should really take it."

He looked up to her quizzically.

"What is an antiphlo … doohickey?"

She chuckled slightly and replied with a humorous voice.

"I'm too much around doctors I guess. It's an anti-inflammatory medicine and you really need it because when I look at your leg you have already an inflammation. They will help your immune system fight it."

"Okay." Shawn gulped them down with the water and rested his head against the wall. She cleaned his upper arm with alcohol and injected him the painkillers.

At first she cleaned his face with the hot water and a towel to remove the blood from it. Then she reached for a cotton ball soaked in a brown fluid.

"It's iodine to clean your scratches. It will sting a little bit."

She brushed it carefully over his face but he still flinched when the cotton ball made contact with his scratches. When she was finished he took in a deep breath and relaxed a little bit.

"Okay let's take care of your ribs now."

She pulled his shirt carefully over his head trying not to brush over his scratches. She pulled a bandage out of her bag and began to wrap it around his torso to fixate the broken ribs.

After she wrapped him up pretty tight she stood up and stretched herself looking skeptically at his leg and in his grey face.

"Now the bad part."

She kneeled down again and pulled a pair of scissors out of her bag and cut open his jeans carefully around the open fracture. It looked even worse without the fabric which surrounded it before.

She looked up into his eyes and reached for the leather piece. She placed it in his hand and told him apologetically.

"I think the painkillers are already working and I will inject a local anesthetic so you will not feel it when I clean the wound but I can't numb it so that you will not feel it when I set the bones. I'm sorry. It will get pretty nasty. So you should bite on the leather piece and you can scream as much as you need to. It will not affect my work."

He gulped hard when he heard this. He didn't like the prospect of so much pain but it seemed he couldn't do anything against it. When she reached for the syringe already filled with the anesthetic he stopped her with his hand on her arm and she looked up at him quizzically.

"I really have to set the bones. We can't wait any longer."

"I know. But there is one thing I want to ask you before you start. I get it that you can't bring me to a hospital but I have people who care about me and I'm pretty sure that they are already pretty worried. So I would really appreciate it if you can get a message to them. You can make an anonymous call from some phone booth. My girlfriend works at the Santa Barbara police department. Please call the police department and tell them that I'm still alive. They can't trace the call when you only deliver this short message. My girlfriend's name is Detective Juliet O'Hara. That is all I ask for. My name is Shawn Spencer."

She looked at him not sure what she should do. She sighed loudly and looked away.

"I know your name."

"You do? But how? Wait, you know why your brother beat me up and brought me here?"

"Yes. But I think he should tell you the story by himself." She paused shortly before she continued. "I will think about it. That's all I can promise for now."

"Well than this has to be enough. Thank you." He closed his eyes and let his head drop against the wall.

"Okay then let's get started."

She injected the local anesthetic and he could immediately feel his leg go numb. She cleaned the wound with iodine like the scratches in his face and as she promised he could hardly feel anything. When she finished the cleaning she looked up at him.

"You should put in the leather piece now. I hope you will pass out soon. It would be better. And please I know it hurts like hell but you have to hold your leg as still as possible. Maybe you can think at your girlfriend as a distraction. Okay?"

He nodded and put the leather piece between his teeth. She put a foot on his hip to steady herself and to hold him in his current position while she would set the bones. Even though she had told him how much it would hurt he wasn't prepared for the pain that shot through his whole body when she began to pull at his ankle to push the bones back into position. He screamed out in pain and the sweat poured down his face immediately with the effort to hold his leg still. The pain was so excruciating that tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't stop screaming over and over again even though he bit down hard on the leather piece which only muffled his screams a little bit. When the bone began to move slowly into the right position again under the constant tug she had on his ankle the pain got even worse and thankfully his body couldn't take it any longer and he blacked out, taking a picture of Juliet with him clearly in his mind.

* * *

**Wheew this was intense even for me. :) The scene where the doctor set his bones was already in my head when I started the story. I'm sorry that I have to put Shawn in such a situation. But I'm an angst fan. You all should know this by now. :D**

**A big thank you to aakira who beta-read this chapter for me.**

**See you soon. And please push all the little button right here which screams "review, review, review". I really would like to hear what you guys think about this chapter. **


	4. Casts and coffee

**Okay guys, I hope you appreciate it that I put my extremely thrilling book I'm currently reading away yesterday to write this chapter. :D**

**Thanks to FearTheSpork I can update it already today because she beta-read it so fast. So for this little weekend present you have to thank her.**

**The whole week I had a gigantic writer's block but yesterday I thought I can't disappoint you guys and sat down to write it and here is the result.**

**I got a little carried away with the flashback. So this chapter is almost only smut and no angst. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Casts and coffee  
**  
A sunbeam wandered over the floor. When it reached the table, it crept over to the couch and roamed further up over the woman that lay beneath the blanket. When the sun reached her face, Juliet groaned slightly but didn't wake up. She only turned around, snuggled deeper into the couch, and pulled the blanket under her chin.

A smile flickered over her face when she drifted back to her dream. Well, actually, it was more of a memory than a dream. Her dream was about the day a few months ago when Shawn had a broken leg, a strained wrist, and some bruises after a motorcycle accident that finally led to him buying a car.

~S&J~

_Of course nothing practical. He had bought a MX5 convertible. In dark green. The same color as his eyes when he was fully aroused. Juliet suggested this color and of course Shawn instantly knew the reason behind her color suggestion. A smug grin appeared on his face and even though the car salesman stood only three feet away he put his crutches in one hand and pulled her carefully into his embrace with his injured hand giving her a passionate kiss that left her flushed and slightly aroused._

_She avoided the knowing look of the salesman and tugged her hair behind her ear to occupy her hands because she wanted nothing more right now than to drag Shawn into the next alley to have a quickie against the wall with him. Which wouldn't even be possible considering his injuries. But she knew from experience that she would be wound up until they could be alone._

_Shawn didn't seem to be affected by it at all. He already joked with the salesman asking him if he had a pineapple magic tree. While Juliet tried to regain her composure, they had already made arrangements so that Shawn could test drive the car in two weeks when the cast was finally off. Shawn followed the salesman inside surprisingly fast, considering he was on crutches, to sign the preliminary contract._

_She didn't know how it was possible that one simple kiss from Shawn made her so horny, but it had and she couldn't wait until they were finally at home. When Shawn came out of the office and hobbled towards her, she looked him over from head to toe and licked her lips involuntarily when she saw his muscles rippling under his shirt and along his arms. He'd been on the damned things for almost four weeks now and his muscles were more defined than usual. She imagined she could feel them under her fingers, wishing they were already home. As she glanced at his face, he beamed at her and she blushed once again._

_"Hey Jules, care to share your thoughts with me?" Shawn tilted his head to one side and smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "You look like you're having some interesting thoughts, and I'm sure I will definitely benefit from them."_

_"Yes you will. But not here." Juliet smacked him playfully on his arm and they strolled towards her car._

_Almost an hour later they, finally pulled up in front of Shawn's apartment. They had been living at his place for the last four weeks because it was a ground level entry and hers was three flights up. Once inside, Shawn went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Juliet went into the kitchen and splashed some water into her face. She felt as if a fire was burning inside of her but it was not a fever. It was all Shawn's fault. Since he kissed her at the car dealership she was hot for him, and not even the long ride home had cooled her down. She tried deep breathing in an attempt to ease the tension._

_She turned around when she heard the sound of the crutches on the tiles of the hallway. But when Shawn appeared in the doorway, all of her newly regained composure flew out the window. The heat surged within her once again._

_"_Damn. How could one man be so sexy?_" Juliet looked him up and down and her center began to throb._

_He had changed into that Apple Jacks t-shirt she had loved so much since the day he'd written that horoscope. The sweatpants he'd donned were a deep blue and, because he had lost some weight, they were sitting very low on his hips._

_Shawn was totally oblivious to the effect his wardrobe change had on Juliet. He hobbled to the fridge and took out the pineapple juice, reaching above his head to retrieve a glass. The reach caused his shirt to ride up, revealing a strip of his stomach. Juliet got a good look at his abs and the hair line which trailed down from his stomach disappearing in his pants. Juliet's fingers twitched and she took two steps to stand behind him._

_Shawn was too occupied with balancing himself on one foot and the crutches while he poured the juice before he was aware of her presence behind him. _

_She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and in one swift move, she slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand firmly around his cock._

_Shawn jerked up splashing pineapple juice all over the kitchen counter and he almost lost his balance. He tried to turn around, but Juliet was still pressed against his back with his cock still in her grip._

_"Damn it, Jules." He craned his neck trying to look at her face. But she only snuggled deeper against his back. "Jules? I need to clean ..."_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Juliet's fingers began trailing up and down his cock. It wasn't long before he was fully erect. He groaned and closed his eyes when she caressed the tip and then down again to the hilt._

_"I didn't know I turned you on so much with that kiss," he mumbled hoarsely._

_Juliet didn't reply. She only wrapped her fingers again around his cock and began to pump slowly up and down. Every time she reached the hilt, her grip tightened a little more to increase the pressure and Shawn tried to stay steady. Juliet quickened her stroke. Shawn was so distracted that he shifted all of his weight onto his injured hand, causing him to cry out in pain._

_Juliet immediately loosened her grip and withdrew her hand. She turned him carefully around and looked into his face._

_"Oh my god, Shawn. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."_

_She reached up with her hand and stroked over his cheek. Shawn looked up to her still with a contorted face but with an apologetic glance in his eyes._

_"Oh no. You didn't hurt me, Jules." He let out a breath and lifted his injured hand. "I just wasn't thinking about … my hand. It's still too strained to lean on."_

_"Oh, I see." Juliet pulled his hand into hers and stroked gently over the bandage that immobilized his wrist. "Should I 'blow' it healthy?" she joked._

_Shawn wiggled suggestively with his eyebrows and replied,  
"Mmmm, no, but you can blow something else..." Shawn looked at her eagerly._

_"Shawn! You have __**really**_ _such a dirty mind." Juliet scolded him._

_"Whoa, hold on there! __**You're**_ _the one who started this whole thing. Just a few seconds ago you had your little hand wrapped around my glorious manhood, so don't tell __**meI**_ _have a dirty mind." He stood directly before her and challenged her with his eyes. "Now, are you willing to finish what you started?"_

_They locked eyes and Juliet licked her suddenly dry lips. The air was thick with pheromones and she smiled up at him seductively._

_"Come on. Let's put you to bed before you injure yourself more." Juliet started off in the direction of the bedroom._

_Shawn called out before hobbling after her,_

_"Wait. Does that mean you will or …?"_

_Juliet turned around to him, put one finger on his chest to stop him and put the other hand on her hip while she purred._

_"When you are a good boy I will think about it!" She patted him on the cheek and walked with swaying hips towards the bedroom._

_"I can be a really good boy. Believe me." Shawn muttered under his breath and followed her without delay._

_When he entered the bedroom Juliet already lay on the bed and she lifted her hand and beckoned him with a forefinger._

_"Come over here then and we'll see about finishing what we __**both**_ _started, shall we?"_

_Shawn put the crutches away and hobbled towards the bed. When he reached her, she hooked a finger in his waistband and pulled him slowly onto the bed. It took them a little bit of struggling until they lay both comfortably so that his cast was not in the way. He propped himself up on one elbow and trailed a finger of his injured hand along her cheekbone and over her lips._

_Juliet reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him. With a sigh, she opened her mouth and let their tongues meet in a familiar dance, soft and slow. Both lost themselves in that kiss and after several minutes, Shawn broke it off to look down at Juliet. She smiled up at him, her hand resting on his chest and she could feel his heartbeat under her fingers. Shawn smiled back and gave her a quick peck on her lips before he said mischievously._

_"I love it when you wear blouses." Shawn caressed her cheek with his hand trailing the finger down her neck to the first button of her blouse._

_"Why is that?" Juliet asked him reaching up with her hand to trail her fingers through his hair._

_"Because I love the sounds you make when I undo one button after another."_

_"I don't make any sounds when you undress me." Juliet frowned and shook her head for emphasis._

_"Of course you do. I'll prove it to you."_

_Shawn took the first button between his fingers and bent his head kissing and licking his way down her throat. He undid it slowly and looked up at Juliet's face. Shawn had to suppress a laugh when he saw how hard she was trying to not make a sound. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pressed firmly together. But he was sure it wouldn't take him long until she gave up._

_He trailed his finger up to her collarbone and down again to the next button following with his lips the trail of his fingers. Juliet shuddered under his lips and took in a deep breath but without making any sounds of pleasure._

_Shawn smirked and moved on to the next button. It was a low-cut blouse with only three buttons and when he had opened the second button he could push away the fabric easily to reveal her breasts in a blue shimmering silk bra. He trailed his tongue along the top of her bra while his fingers wandered to her other breast scraping over her nipple. Her nipple tightened immediately under his touch and he could hear how she gulped hard but still refused to make the sounds he wanted to hear._

_Apparently, he needed to step up the pace, so he let his finger slide between the fabric of her bra and her skin to take her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling carefully while he closed his mouth around her other nipple through her bra._

_Juliet's breathing was becoming ragged and a small whimper escaped her lips. Shawn was glad that she had chosen to wear a bra with a front clasp. He opened the last button of the blouse and the bra quickly, and pushed it away so that her breasts were exposed to his caresses._

_Juliet took in a sharp breath when his mouth closed around her now bare nipple and when his tongue swept over it she moaned loudly. Shawn sucked her nipple in his mouth one more time before he let it pop out of his mouth resting his chin on her breast and looking up at her with sparkling eyes._

_"I told you I love those sounds." Shawn stated smugly._

_Juliet opened her eyes slowly and looked down into his green eyes._

_"That was so not fair, Shawn." She whispered hoarsely. "You did more than undress me."_

_Shawn's smile broadened and he replied with an innocent voice._

_"I didn't say what I would do __**while**_ _I undressed you. It would be boring if I would only undid the buttons, don't you think?"_

_Juliet didn't want to get into an argument with Shawn because she knew from experience that it could last very long and get more ridiculous every minute with obscure 80's references thrown in, and in the end, she would have almost forgotten what started the whole conversation. So she gave in. _

_"Okay. You were right."_

_Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked suspiciously up to her._

_"I am?"_

_Juliet wiggled a little under him and replied._

_"Of course, master of the universe."_

_Shawn jerked his head up and his mouth felt open with astonishment._

_"Did you just use a 'He-man` reference?"_

_"Maybe." Juliet put a finger under his chin and closed his mouth. "Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly."_

_"Jules? What is going on?" Shawn propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her totally confused._

_Juliet trailed a finger over his jawline down over his throat and chest stopping when she reached his abs. She fluttered her eyelashes and replied to him in her best eighth grade voice._

_"Nothing, Sir. I only thought we could move on to … other things."_

_Shawn was bewildered, "What do you mean, Jules? I don't ..."_

_Juliet took the matter in her own hands. Literally. Before Shawn could ask more questions, she thought it would be better to act. And act she did, sliding her hand back into his pants and wrapping her hand once more around his cock._

_"Ahhhh." Shawn's face turned instantly from a confused expression to an understanding one. "Sorry, for getting a little… distracted, Jules."_

_Juliet stroked him once up and down before she removed her hand again. Shawn groaned when she removed her hand so quickly._

_"You can continue, I won't mind, really…"_

_"Maybe later."_

_Juliet pulled his head down and crushed her lips to his. This kiss had nothing in common with the first one. It was hard and passionate leaving them both breathless after their lips parted._

_Juliet pushed him on his back and removed her clothes, throwing all of it on the floor._

_"Come on, Shawn! You are way behind." She dropped down on her knees, moving closer to him and whispered in his ear._

_"Or do you need some help?"_

_Her nipples were brushing over his chest and he trembled slightly when he could feel even through the fabric of his shirt how hard they were. She stretched herself out laying half over him rubbing her center over his erection. He could feel the warmth and moisture through his pants and jerked his hips up involuntarily._

_They both groaned loudly with pleasure when Juliet continued to rub over his hardness. Shawn grabbed her hips and stilled her movement. Juliet looked up at him confused and Shawn gulped hard licking with his tongue over his lips._

_"Jules, if you don't stop now you will regret it."_

_Juliet's confused expression deepened even further and she raised up to get a better look at his face. Shawn groaned when her core pressed again against him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth._

_"Shawn? Did I hurt you? Is it your leg or your hand?" Juliet asked him with an unsure voice._

_Shawn lay on the bed, eyes tightly shut, breathing deeply to calm down, as she had done earlier that day._

_"Shawn? Please, tell me what's wrong."_

_Juliet tried to slide down his body, but Shawn grabbed her hips to hold her in place and finally opened his eyes. When Juliet saw the unbridled lust in his eyes, she let out a breath of relief._

_"No." Shawn was finally able to speak. "It's not my hand nor my leg. It's no bone at all."_

_"Oh, I understand." Juliet purred and rubbed her core again over his cock._

_"Jules! Stop!" Shawn cried out and Juliet burst out laughing. She doubled over on his chest and laughed so hard that she had problems breathing._

_"What's so funny about that?" Shawn asked with pretended hurt in his voice._

_"You should have seen your face." Juliet managed to get out between the laughter. "It was hilarious."_

_"As long as you have fun."_

_Shawn pouted, making Juliet laugh even harder when she looked in his face. Shawn knew from experience that he had to wait until Juliet had stopped laughing because nothing would help when she had a fit like that. Finally her laughter slowed down and she wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face. Juliet took some deep breaths before she turned her face to Shawn._

_"That was great. I haven't laughed so much in a long time. Thank you."_

_Shawn looked down to her flushed face and realized that she was still naked and pressed against his body. He was aroused again in seconds. He brushed a hair behind her ear and trailed his hand down her spine. Juliet got goosebumps and when she looked into his eyes he could see the passion coming back. The lust that radiated from his body and eyes made her shiver and she crawled up to put her lips on his. Shawn instantly opened his mouth and pulled her head closer with one hand to deepen the kiss further._

_Juliet tugged at his shirt and they paused their kiss to pull the shirt over Shawn's head. Once the shirt was off, Juliet crushed herself against Shawn's, desperately needing the skin contact and her mouth devoured hungrily his. Shawn fell back on the bed taking Juliet with him. They kissed frantically roaming their hands over each others' bodies._

_Finally, Juliet broke the kiss and crawled down to help Shawn get rid of his pants and boxers. It took a little longer to pull the pants over his cast and Juliet almost got frustrated because it seemed to be an eternity until Shawn was finally naked. She crawled back until her mouth reached his cock and she licked it with her tongue once from the hilt to the tip causing Shawn to groan out loud._

_Juliet took his cock in her hand and licked over the tip opening her mouth and let his cock slide into her mouth while her hand pumped down. Shawn groaned even louder but when Juliet wanted to continue he stopped her with his hand. She looked up at him quizzically, her hand still wrapped around his cock._

_"Not today."_

_"But I think you were a good boy and you were the one who suggested it earlier." Juliet joked._

_"Yeah I know. But not today. It's too late."_

_Juliet raised her eyebrows but suddenly realization dawned on her._

_"Too late? Does that mean I turned you on so much that you can't stand a blow-job anymore?"_

_Her smile broadened and she beamed up to him. Shawn returned her smile and nodded._

_"You got that right!"_

_"I wouldn't have thought that I would hear a man say that he doesn't want a blow-job. Ever." Juliet shook her head in disbelief._

_"Jules, please stop teasing and come up here. I need you. Now."_

_Shawn looked down to her with desperation in his voice. Juliet could see how close he was to real pleading and she wouldn't want him to do it. So she crawled up to him put one leg over his body and lowered her core down on his cock rubbing her wet center over it._

_Shawn groaned satisfied and pulled her head down to him to kiss her passionately. Juliet pulled her hips up a little bit took his cock in her hand and positioned it at her entrance. Shawn shuddered under her when he felt her wet folds and then Juliet lowered herself and her walls enclosed firmly around his cock. She stopped for a few seconds before she began to move her hips up and down pulling his cock out of her and let it slide into her again. Shawn grabbed her hips harder wanting her to increase her pace but Juliet kept up the slow pace while she kissed him ._

_Shawn moaned loudly under her lips and jerked up his hips to thrust his cock deeper into her causing Juliet to moan out loud too. She increased her pace and their breathing got faster as they both neared completion. Shawn's fingers tightened around her hips and he thrust his hips up matching her motion. His thrusts became ferocious and Juliet kept up with him just as frantically. They were moving faster and faster until they both exploded at the same time._

_Juliet slumped down on Shawn, breathing heavily while returning from her high. Shawn lay under her still too exhausted to move one muscle. Juliet raised her head tiredly and smiled up at him with satisfied eyes, then slid down from him and snuggled into his side._

_"I love you, Shawn Spencer." She let her head drop onto his shoulder again and put her hand over his heart wanting to feel his heartbeat under her fingers when she drifted off to sleep._

_Shawn raised his hands finally able to move a muscle and pulled her closer into his embrace._

_"I love you too, Juliet O'Hara."_

_They drifted both almost instantly off into sleep exhausted from the love making._

~S&J~

Juliet was awakened by a knock at her door. But she was still too deep in her dream. She snuggled more into the pillow thinking it was Shawn's chest and groaned loudly.

"Shawn could you get it?"

The knocking continued, now a little louder, and Juliet opened her eyes slowly only to be hit by the reality in a heartbeat. Shawn wasn't here. She was alone. Well not completely alone. She rubbed with her hand over her still flat stomach. She startled when she heard the knocking again. She stood up slowly and walked towards her front door. She poked through the peep hole and saw her partner standing outside of her apartment.

She jerked the door open hoping that he had some news about Shawn. But when she saw his face she knew immediately that there wasn't any.

Lassiter stood a little awkwardly outside of her apartment, not sure what he should say.

"Good morning, Carlton." Juliet tried to smile but her smile faltered when she saw the concern in her partner's eyes.

"Good morning, O'Hara." Lassiter pushed his hands in his jacket pockets unsure if he should ask her if he could come in. He didn't like this whole situation. He was totally out of his comfort zone here.

Juliet realized that she should ask him in, but before she could say anything, her stomach turned upside down and she ran towards her bathroom. Lassiter stepped into her apartment and closed the door. He didn't want Juliet's neighbors to hear the sound of her retching.

When Juliet returned,she looked a little pale, but seemed to be okay again.

"Sorry about that, Carlton."

"No problem. That stomach bug still got you under the weather?"

"Yeah, apparently. And I didn't sleep well for obvious reasons." Juliet wasn't willing to share her secret with her partner, yet. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, some coffee would be great." Lassiter's voice sounded tired and Juliet looked closer seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Did _you_ sleep at all, Carlton?" Juliet asked concerned.

"Yes, of course I've slept O'Hara. Don't be ridiculous. I know that I need sleep to be at the top of my game." Lassiter replied.

"Sorry to say this, Carlton. But you look awful. You look as if you haven't slept at all."

"Two hours." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said I slept two hours. That's enough."

Lassiter let his gaze roam through the kitchen. He didn't want to look Juliet in the eyes. Juliet stepped closer and put a hand on Lassiter's arm. He looked down at her hand and then finally up at her face.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I'm only doing my job." Lassiter felt more and more uncomfortable trying to keep the conversation from becoming too personal.

"Carlton, you've only slept two hours. I know you love your job but you've put more effort in finding Shawn than in your other cases." Juliet had to gulp back tears when she fully realized how much her partner cared about her that he was willing to risk his health to find her boyfriend.

"Do you want to say that I'm worse a cop when the case is about someone I don't know personally?" Lassiter sounded offended.

"No, that is not what I meant." Juliet answered back. Of course Lassiter took it the wrong way. "I only wanted to thank you for going to so much trouble to help me find Shawn even though I know you're not very fond of him."

"That's irrelevant. It doesn't matter how I feel about Spencer. He's missing and I need to find him." Lassiter paused then continued in a slightly strangled voice,averting his gaze. "He's your boyfriend and you're my partner. You would do the same for me. "

Juliet took in a deep breath to keep her emotions in check before she responded.

"Of course I would do the same for you. We're partners." She touched his arm again until his gaze returned to her face. "Thank you, Carlton."

He wanted to say something else, but she squeezed his arm slightly signaling him that she was not done.

"Thank you, Carlton. For being my partner." Lassiter looked into her eyes and only nodded.

"Let's go get you your coffee."

They walked into her kitchen and Juliet poured out two cups. Taking a sip, she suddenly realized that she had to be more careful with caffeine in the future, considering her unborn child. She sighed heavily and turned around to Lassiter who was leaning against the kitchen counter holding onto the coffee cup as if it contained some life-saving liquid.

"What do we do next? Did you find something yesterday after I went home?"

Lassiter suppressed a yawn and rubbed his hand over his face.

"No. Nothing new." Juliet's shoulders slumped down even though she had known what he was going to tell her; if there had been any news, he would have told her immediately after she'd opened the door.

"Let's go over your last case once again."

Juliet sighed and replied in a slightly defeated voice.

"We already went over it several times. I don't think we will find anything new if we talk about it again."

"Maybe we've missed something." Lassiter tried to convince her, and lacking a better idea, Juliet agreed.

"Okay."

She turned around and wanted to go to the living room but suddenly remembered the pregnancy tests that were still laying on the table and changed her mind. She was not ready to talk about the pregnancy with her partner yet. She stopped and Lassiter almost ran into her.

"Let's talk here." Lassiter looked at her quizzically. "It's closer to the coffee and I think we'll need more later."

Lassiter nodded and they sat down at the kitchen table. He pulled out his pad to take notes, not wanting to miss something because they both were sleep deprived. He tapped the pen on the table and cleared his throat.

"Okay, O'Hara. Take me through it one more time."

* * *

**I know there is nothing new about Shawn's situation. I'd planned to write something about Shawn in this chapter but when I was done with the flashback this chapter was already extremely long so I decided to save it for the next chapter. :)**

**A big thank you to aakira who read over it and made some great suggestions and changes. **

**You know reviews make me write a little faster. So press the button and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	5. Alleys and fathers

**I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. My muse went AWOL and only peeked out from her hiding place (wherever that is) from time to time. :D**

**A big thank you to aakira who helped me a lot with this chapter.**

**And because I haven't said it before thank you to all of you for reading this story and for all your alerts. I'm glad there are people out there who enjoy reading it. :D**

**I should stop now with the rambling. Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Oh and because there might be some of you who don't know what a BOLO is here the clarification. BOLO means _Be On The Lookout._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alleys and fathers**

Juliet wrapped her hands tightly around her coffee mug. The warmth she'd felt after her dream was completely gone now. She looked up at her partner and sighed heavily.

"Okay. Should I repeat all the details again? I told you the whole story twice already."

"Humor me, O'Hara. I want to make sure that we didn't miss anything."

"Fine." Juliet took a deep breath and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts before she once again recounted the events from the night before last.

"We were following a lead on the murder of Juan Gonzalez, that biker we found dead last month, shot in the head. At first glance it looked like a suicide because the weapon in his hand and the bullet were of the same caliber. But Shawn insisted right from the beginning that it was murder, not suicide. Later we found another weapon in a dumpster near the apartment and ballistics matched the bullet to this weapon. Forensics lifted one good print but since there was no match in the database, we basically had nothing."

"That case came in while I was still on sick leave, right?" Lassiter unconsciously rubbed his shoulder where he'd been hit by a stray bullet from a suspect they had been chasing a couple of weeks back. Being confined to desk duty had kept him from pursuing the lead with his partner.

"Yes. I called Shawn because I thought his insight might be helpful considering he was the one who pointed out that it was a murder and not a suicide. An eyewitness told us that he had seen a man visiting the murder victim on the day he was killed. He would have come forward sooner, but he'd been out of the country for weeks. He gave our sketch artist a pretty good description so I requested a BOLO."

"Have we already run the sketch through the facial recognition database? We might get a hit there."

"It's still processing, but I doubt we'll get a name since his fingerprints aren't in the system."

Juliet let her head drop into her hands and rubbed them tiredly over her face. Lassiter looked up from his notes, taking in the exhausted posture of his partner.

_Damn it Spencer, where are you?_

Lassiter shook his head and tried to bring his partner back to the reality they had to face right now.

"O'Hara?"

When there wasn't any reaction, he leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Juliet?"

Lassiter rarely called her by her first name. Juliet couldn't remember the last time she heard it from him and she inhaled deeply before she raised her head.

"I know it's hard and I don't want to be unnecessarily cruel, but we have no idea where Shawn could be, so we need to focus on the facts we _**do **_know. There has to be a link somewhere," Lassiter stated, oblivious to the fact that he had just used Spencer's given name.

"Did you just say 'Shawn' instead of 'Spencer'?" Juliet asked, astonished.

"What's wrong with that? Am I not allowed to use his first name?" Lassiter barked back with a gruff voice. "He gives me ridiculous names all the time. I'm sure that entitles me to call him Shawn."

"Of course you're allowed. No need to get in a huff. I just couldn't recall you using his first name before."

"Well, things change." Lassiter leaned back in his chair and prepared to continue his note-taking. "Let's get back to work, O'Hara. I know you don't want to hear it, but we're running out of time."

Juliet knew that if Shawn had been kidnapped, they needed to find him, fast. Every hour that went by decreased their chances of finding him alive.

"I know, Carlton. Believe me, I'm _well_ aware of that." Juliet straightened herself in her chair meeting Lassiter's worried glance. "Where was I?"

"The BOLO. What happened after that?"

~S&J~

The pain was still there when Shawn came to, but it hurt a lot less than when he passed out. He felt hungover and disoriented; it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Of course, he still had no answer as to _why_ he was there.

He was lying on his back, but the concrete floor beneath him was no longer bare, he could feel a blanket under his fingers and there was also one thrown over him. He turned his head slowly and scanned the room with the one eye he could manage to open. A bottle of water stood in reach of his hand next to what he assumed was a container of food.

"At least I won't die of thirst or hunger." Shawn muttered, startled at the sound of his own voice echoing through the room. It had come out louder than he intended.

He carefully rolled onto his side and pushed himself up, groaning silently when his ribs and sore muscles protested against the movement. He then pulled himself towards the wall until he was able to sit up leaning his torso against it. That effort weakened him so much that he was trembling slightly and had to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

He reached for the water and fumbled with the seal until he was finally able to open it, gulping it down before he set it back on the ground again. It increased his exhaustion to the extent that his hands were shaking violently now. There was no way he could open the container even though he knew he should eat something.

Shawn took in a deep breath before he reached for it but tipped it over with his trembling hands and it rolled out of his reach towards the door.

"Damn."

He couldn't crawl over there, and walking would be an even more impossible task. As he considered giving it a try anyway and maneuvered himself back into crawling position, the door opened, knocking the container even further away. Startled by the sudden noise, Shawn tried to straighten himself, momentarily forgetting about his injured leg. When he tensed his muscles, pain shot through him. The stream of profanity that followed brought the doctor to his side instantly.

"Shawn, are you okay? What happened?"

Shawn grit his teeth, trying to ease the pain only by sheer force of will. When the sharp agony subsided a little bit, he slowly opened his good eye and blinked up at her while he straightened himself and leaned back against the wall.

"Other than the fact that I've been beaten up and my broken leg was set by a doctor without anesthesia? Nothing, I guess. I'm just dandy."

His attempt at sarcastic humor fell flat. It had always worked for him in the past but now, he was too exhausted to mask the pain.

"What do you care anyway? I'm still here and not in a hospital. You can shove your concern up your ass. "

She stood in front of him shocked by his angry behavior.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Help? Okay, you weren't even there when your brother beat me up but you haven't helped me get out of here either. So, sorry for not jumping up and down for joy."

His voice was filled with rage now; he was done with the nice attitude. He was pissed off. His whole body hurt and no one had told him yet why he'd been captured or what it was they wanted from him.

"Fine, but I need to check these bandages."

She sounded a little angry herself but he didn't care at all if he had hurt her feelings.

"Knock yourself out!"

She flinched at his harsh tone but proceeded to examine him in silence. Shawn endured the examination without saying a word, but when she laid a hand on his forehead, he turned his head away.

"I only want to check your temperature." She stated, exasperated.

"Where are we? In the Stone Age? Don't you doctors have thermometers for that?"

"Normally, yes. But I'm pretty good at gauging temperature with my hand so I don't need one. Satisfied?" She was trying to remain calm but Shawn could hear in her voice how much strength it took her to stay that way.

"You have a slight temperature." She put a bottle of pills beside his hand. "Take two of these. They'll help with the pain and the fever."

She stood up and retrieved the container, then set it next to the pills.

"You should also try to eat something," she turned to leave.

Before she reached the door, Shawn shouted at her, "Did you call?"

She turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"Call who?"

"The police."

When she looked away, he knew immediately that she hadn't made the call.

"I thought about it but ... I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure. I should have known that." Shawn was growing tired of arguing with her, it now seemed rather pointless.

"He's my brother. It's just … not that easy. You know nothing about us." She seethed.

"I know enough! You and your brother – I'll bet it's one big, happy, criminally whacked out family!" Shawn's anger increased. _**He**_ was the bad guy here? Really?

She walked back to where he sat, stopping near his head, looking down at him, she hissed angrily.

"Our father died in prison because of you!" She paused shortly, panting with fury before she lashed out again. "Maybe it was justified that my brother captured you."

Shawn straightened himself and looked up at her, astonished.

"Wait a minute! This isn't about the biker guy?"

"What 'biker guy'? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Your brother didn't capture me because he murdered a biker guy?"

"My brother never murdered anyone! _**You**_ are to blame for the death of our father!"

"What!" Shawn couldn't believe it.

_What was she talking about then? If this isn't connected to the biker case, how will Jules and Lassie find me?_

~S&J~

Lassiter was already on his third cup of coffee while Juliet was still holding onto her first. She took one sip before continuing with her story.

"We got a call. Someone spotted the suspect and we went there. I told Shawn to stay in the car but –" Lassiter interrupted her and finished her sentence.

"But he didn't. He never follows rules or orders."

"That's not fair, Carlton."

"O'Hara, please stop defending him. Apparently, he went too far this time."

"I told him one day his luck would run out. That tempting fate could be dangerous and it would get him killed eventually." Juliet's eyes shone with unshed tears. "He shrugged it off, as usual. What if I was right? What if it gets him killed, Carlton?"

Lassiter didn't like emotional displays, but this was his partner on the other side of the table, terrified by the possibility that the man she loved might never come back. So he stood up, walked around the table, and wrapped his arms around her. She broke down on his shoulder and her whole body shook from her sobs while she clutched at his shirt.

"We will find him. I promise you I will do everything in my power to bring him back to you."

"But wha– what if we _don't _find him?" Juliet stuttered out between her sobs. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"We _**will**_ find him. I don't want to hear any more doubts, O'Hara."

Juliet laid her head back on his shoulder. Lassiter could hardly understand her next sentence when she mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm not sure if I can live without him, Carlton."

_Sweet Lady Justice, O'Hara! _Lassiter thought, _Why did _**he** _have to be the love of your life? I'll find him, for you, and he had damn well better be alive…_

Lassiter's face became determined. He'd find Spencer. He wouldn't consider any other possibility. It took several minutes before his partner was calm enough to continue with the story. It was just getting harder to watch how much she struggled to keep herself together.

"Okay, O'Hara, what had happened when you arrived at the alley where the suspect was spotted?"

"Shawn ..." Juliet gulped hard and muttered under her breath, "_damn hormones_..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Juliet let out a long breath before she began to tell Lassiter the events that had occurred after she left Shawn behind in the car. With every word, her voice grew stronger.

"Shawn stayed in the car. At first. I went into the alley with McNab and McAllister to see if the suspect was still there. He was, but he'd gone up the fire escape through a window in an adjacent building. Shawn saw that he was pointing a gun at us so he jumped out of the car to distract the suspect. Well, it worked, but Shawn got almost shot and I was really pissed at him."

"It was stupid and reckless."

"I pretty much told him the same thing. I was so angry, but it worked. It was probably one of the stupidest moves he's ever made..."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lassiter scoffed, earning an irate glance from Juliet.

"... _**but**_ he saved us from running into a trap, Carlton. And looking at it now, I think it was kind of brave."

"More like suicidal."

"Don't talk like that, he –"

Lassiter stopped her when he put his finger in the air indicating that he wasn't finished yet.

"_**But,**_ I'm glad he did what he did."

"You are?"

"Yes. Because you're right, O'Hara. Spencer most likely saved your life in that alley, McNab's and McAllister's too, and for that, I'm grateful."

"Did you just give him credit for what he did? Wow, Carlton. You are _full_ of surprises today." Juliet chuckled, looking over at her partner who squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Could we please get on with this? Where did the suspect go?"

"Unfortunately, we lost him. After he shot at Shawn, he climbed the fire escape up to the roof and when I got up there, he was gone."

"Did you find anything at the scene that could lead us to him?"

"No, nothing, Carlton. Do you think that Shawn went back to see if he missed something the first time?"

"Knowing Spencer, it's quite possible that he went back without telling anyone."

Lassiter furrowed his brow in concentration and stared out the window deep in thought while Juliet absently rubbed a hand over her stomach. When she realized what she was doing, she jerked her hand back, jolting Lassiter out of his thoughts causing him to jump into action mode.

"Let's go and check out the scene. Maybe we'll find something. I called Guster yesterday after you left, he's on his way and he'll pick up Henry. They've known Shawn much longer than we have. Maybe they'll find something we overlooked."

"But you can't do field work yet, Carlton."

"I talked to the Chief. She's making an exception."

"You're still recovering. I wouldn't want you making it worse."

"Cut the crap, O'Hara. You know I'm ready."

A smile tugged at her lips when she looked at her partner who was clearly chomping at the bit to get back to work.

"Yes, you are, but ..." Juliet trailed off and Lassiter furrowed his brows.

"What is it, O'Hara?"

"Shawn wasn't shot _that_ day, but what if –"

"Don't, O'Hara." Lassiter interrupted her brusquely. "Do _not_ let yourself think that way. It's too soon to give up hope. Okay? Come on, let's go."

"Alright," she said, appreciating his effort to reassure her, "Carlton?"

Lassiter was nearly out of the kitchen when he turned around to face his partner.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

They stood still for a few seconds looking at each other before Lassiter nodded reassuringly.

"You're welcome."

A big smile appeared on Juliet's face and she rushed out of the kitchen shouting over her shoulder.

"Let me just change clothes and then we can hit the road."

* * *

**Okay this chapter might be a little "dry" but I needed to set up the "stage"** **for the next chapters and you all know me there will definitely be drama involved before the ending. **

**I hope I'm able to get the next chapter to you sooner. Reviews always brighten my day. :) **


	6. Sympathy and clothes

**I know it's been forever. I'm sorry. The first part is pretty dark and I'm mentioning child abuse. But I only graze the subject. I only want to mention it. So here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sympathy and clothes**

Shawn looked up at her with utter disbelief in his eyes which went completely unnoticed by her. She spat the next words out into his face, her hands curled up into fists, her eyes full of fury.

"I think you can say that **you **killed our father."

She stood in front of him her whole body trembling with suppressed anger. He could actually feel the heat that was emanating from her but was still at a total loss what she meant by her sudden outburst. He had to make some sense out of this whole situation before it got completely out of hand.

"Stop. Let's start again from the scratch." He shook his head slightly and rubbed a shaky hand over his face. There seemed to be a man in his head who was hacking with a pickax on the inside of his skull or at least it felt like that anyway and his leg throbbed with every rapid beat of his heart. He also started to notice the first impacts of his slight fever. He feared that it would get even worse when he didn't take the pills soon. But the pills made his head all fuzzy and he wanted to get to the bottom of this whole mess once and for all. "What has this all to do with your father?"

Her eyes were filled with confusion when she looked down at him not sure if he just wanted to mess with her. But whatever she saw in his face seemed to convince her that he honestly had no clue.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" Though her posture was still stiff, her fists relaxed slightly when she searched his face again for any hint that he might play her. Obviously Shawn had to explain what he, up to that point, considered to be the reason for his kidnapping.

"Until a few seconds ago I assumed it was about a murder I'm investigating along with the police but now I'm thinking that those two aren't related at all and I currently have no idea who your father was. I don't know your name and I've put a lot of people behind bars so ..." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're really proud about that?" She sounded slightly disgusted by his nonchalant tone.

"What is there not to be proud about? They're all criminals who endangered the well-being of others. The world is definitely a better place with them locked behind bars."

Shawn said it in a matter-of-fact tone because it was the truth but she didn't seem to understand it at all. The anger returned into her eyes and she leaned down to him until her face was only mere inches away from his.

"My father was **not **a criminal!" She hissed clearly being on the verge of losing her control. Given the fact that Shawn couldn't retreat in any form he thought that offense was the best defense.

"I still don't know your name and don't know who the fuck your father was!" Shawn shouted angrily making her at least flinch with surprise and she backed up a little bit before she replied in an ice-cold tone.

"My name is Joanna Rymes and my father was Alan Rymes. I'm sure you remember him considering that your testimony in the witness stand put him into that damn prison!"

Shawn's eyes widened with pure shock when he heard the name of the man that was convicted for the most horrible crime he had seen in his career as a psychic for the police department so far. Shawn couldn't believe that he was the father of the woman who stood directly in front of him.

"You can't be serious. Alan Rymes was your father?"

"Yes and **you** are the reason why he went to prison and died there." She pointed a finger in an accusing manner at him while Shawn still tried to comprehend fully what she was telling him. But her fresh accusations made him snap and he snarled back at her without even thinking about the fact that he was talking to the daughter who had clearly a distorted memory of her deceased father.

"Why are you so angry about that? He deserved to be in prison. Actually though I'm not a fan of death penalty he was the first one where I thought the death row isn't such a bad idea at all." He paused briefly averting his gaze to the ground before he continued with a slightly husky voice while he tried to hold his emotions in check remembering this brutal case. "He was a serial killer who murdered and raped five children. Three boys and two girls. I saw the crime scenes." Shawn shuddered when the pictures of these tortured children flashed up in his mind and he mumbled under his breath. "And thanks to my skill I won't be able to forget them."

Shawn looked up at her and was annoyed when he saw in her face that she obviously didn't believe him. Tears were gathering in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble after she heard him saying what she might consider as awful and untrue things about her father and she still tried to defend him.

"You were wrong. My father didn't do the horrible things you said he did."

"Yes, of course he did. Even if all the evidence hadn't already pointed to him, the man confessed. What more proof do you need?" Shawn let out a frustrated breath. She was clearly convinced of her father's innocence, the facts of the case be damned to hell in her eyes.

"You must have forced him to do it someway. He lied. He wasn't capable of doing those... things."

"What's wrong with you that you can't see the truth? Your father was a monster! Stop denying it!"

"I'm not in denial. You accused the wrong man and now he is dead."

She really believed it and a thought popped up in his head that could explain her actions.

"Was he really one of those weirdos who acted totally normal at home and went crazy outside of their own family?"

Even though she tried to hide it Shawn saw the brief flash of uncertainty in her eyes and Shawn immediately reacted on it.

"Here you are. I knew such a monster couldn't have been the perfect father!"

"Stop calling him a monster. He was my father."

"But he was also a monster."

Shawn didn't know what to say more because Joanna was clearly agitated right now and he watched intently the full range of emotions that crossed her face in only a few seconds. Shawn hardly understood her whispered voice when she started speaking again.

"He always protected me." Joanna stated absentmindedly. She looked at the wall behind him, her gaze unfocused. She seemed to be far away involved in her own thoughts.

"Who? Your father protected you? From what?"

"No. My brother."

Shawn nodded slightly. That would explain a lot. He was unsure how to pursue but he was curious what she would tell him next when he continued to ask the right questions. He definitely needed some answers and he would get them.

"From your father?"

"Yes. But my dad wouldn't have murdered children. Never."

Shawn had currently forgetten why he was here and that this woman was holding him captive. He wanted to know what happened to her as a child. Maybe the reason why they had kidnapped him was lying in her past and the past of her brother. He couldn't escape anyway so he could at least learn more about this family while he hoped that Jules and Lassie were able to find him.

"What did he do to you?"

"To me? Not much. Like I already said my brother was the one who shielded me from most of the attacks. I only got my share when I really screwed up and he had every right to beat me."

That definitely explained why she didn't turn her brother in. He was her childhood hero and she would probably never forget that and would support him even in his criminal actions.

"What about your mum? Why didn't she left your father with you?"

"My mother died when I was five. It didn't really start until she was gone. He blamed us. She'd been sickly after I was born, never really got back to full strength."

Event though he should feel no pity for this disturbed woman in front of him he actually did. Shawn had always had a weak spot for people who were abused as children. Not for the ones who screwed up in life and were blaming everything on their bad childhood but for those who thought they deserved the punishment that they had received when they were too young to defend themselves. Clearly Joanna was one of them. Jules would have scolded him for even having the slightest sympathy for her but he couldn't help it.

"Did you ever talk to someone?"

"No. My brother said it should stay in the family. It's only our business. He said that he could take it and that I shouldn't be worried. But sometimes I heard his muffled screams and begging from his room when our father dragged him up. I was so scared. I always ran into my room and hid under my bed until I've heard the front door slam and I knew that he was gone. Every time my brother came into my room as soon as he cleaned himself up. I could always see the bruises already forming under his skin but he always told me that it looked worse then it actually was. But most of the time he could hardly walk without pain for days though dad always left out the parts of his body that others could see. I wanted to help him but I was so small back then."

She sounded like a little, scared girl and a single tear slipped down her cheek while she revisited her dark childhood in her mind.

Shawn didn't want to imagine what this monster did to his innocent children but most psychopaths like him were often abusing their own children before they searched for other victims to satisfy their sick urges. Shawn wasn't sure if Joanna really wasn't sexually abused by her father or if she only suppressed the memories. But from what she told him so far he was pretty certain that this sick bastard might have perhaps spared his daughter but lived out his pedophilia cravings with his son. He would never understand how those abused children were getting along with the constant terror, how they could still love their parents or rather think they were loving them. It was incredible how a mind could block out memories with which the person didn't want to deal. But it couldn't be healthy to not address those bad memories. He assumed that buried deep inside they were eating you up from the inside. But of course he had no experiences with child abuse and he wasn't a shrink. But this family obviously needed help.

"You need help. From a professional. It's not too late. You can turn yourself in. I'll put in a good word for you." It wasn't a total lie. He would tell the police what she told him right now. At least they should know all the facts before they would press any charges.

Her eyes refocused on his face and Shawn could see when the realization hit her how much she revealed to him. But before he could say anything more they heard the muffled sound of a door slammed shut in the house somewhere and Joanna turned around to leave the basement.

"I have to go. I need to make dinner for my brother."

"Wait." Shawn shouted. But she was already gone and he heard the key turning in the lock.

Shawn was tired and exhausted. Joanna left him more pills and he gulped down some in the hope that he would feel better after he slept for a while. He began to shiver slightly and he wrapped the blanket around himself trying to warm himself up. He eased his body back to the floor and stretched himself out carefully before he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift towards the encounter he had with Juliet after their fight on the day he was captured and a small smile crept onto his face remembering what happened in the kitchen afterwards.

~S&J~

_"I don't want to lose you, Shawn. I love you."_

_"I know. I love you too, Jules."_

_Shawn rubbed his hands over her back when Juliet snuggled deeper into his embrace and they stood still for a few minutes relishing the feeling of being in each others' arms. Suddenly Juliet leaned back a little and tilted her head up to his face. Shawn could still see the remainder of fear in her eyes and felt sorry for being the cause of it. But before he could say something Juliet put a finger on his lips._

_"No."_

_"What no?" He mumbled under her finger. "You don't even know what I was gonna say."_

_"It doesn't matter. I don't wanna talk right now."_

_"What do you want to do then?" He got a mischievous glint in his eyes because he was pretty sure what she wanted him to do and he wiggled with his eyebrows suggestively. _

_But she didn't react on his playfulness, she only traced her finger along his lips looking him deep in the eyes when she stated in a husky voice._

_"Make love to me, Shawn."_

_Shawn cupped her face in his hands and slowly bent down until his lips met hers both still with open eyes until Shawn let his tongue slid teasingly over her bottom lip and with a groan Juliet opened her mouth to meet his tongue with hers while her eyes felt shut. It was a slow kiss not the frenzied passion they found themselves mostly in. Juliet rose on her tiptoes to press her mouth even closer into Shawn's while she aligned her whole body with his. She could feel his erection against her core and all her blood seemed to rush from her brain south and accumulated in her stomach. _

_Without losing contact between their lips Shawn pushed Juliet backwards until her back hit the kitchen table and with one swift move of his arm he shoved the items on it aside and lifted Juliet on the table. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer pushing her hips upwards to rub her center against his erection._

_"Too many clothes." She mumbled under his lips while she reached for the buttons on his shirt but he stopped her._

_"Of course it would be a little difficult to make love with all those clothes on." Shawn bent his head back and looked down at her flushed face. "Well, when I think about it. It's not impossible but it might be a little uncomfortable, don't you think?"_

_"Stop talking! Clothes off! Now!" Juliet hissed while she started to unbutton his shirt again. _

_"What's the rush, Jules? I think I'll take my time today."_

_He took her hands and pushed them behind her back holding them together with one of his hands. The position of her arms caused Juliet to arch her back and Shawn bent down and took one nipple into his mouth through her shirt._

_"Shawn, please! I want you." Juliet whined._

_He released her nipple and looked pleased at her now fully erect nipples._

_"But you were talking about 'making love`. In my book that implies slow."_

_Juliet took in a slow and shaky breath before she replied with an exasperated voice._

_"Fine, then slow if you really want to. But can you please take your clothes off."_

_"I might. If you behave and your hands stay where they are now."_

_"Okay."_

_"Promise!"_

_"I promise."_

_He pulled his hand off her hands and took a step back beginning to slowly open one button after the other on his shirt until it was fully open and he discarded it standing stripped to the waist in front of her. She trailed her gaze down his chest licking her suddenly dry lips and her hands twitched with the desire to run her hand down his abs along the hair line that disappeared in his jeans._

_"Do you like what you see?" Shawn asked Juliet in a husky voice._

_"Very much." Juliet tilted her head and let her gaze drop to the bulge in his jeans smirking when she saw his cock twitching. "But still too many clothes. Drop the jeans, Shawn. And while you're at it, you can take off your boxers too."_

_"Look at you. So demanding."_

_Nonetheless he popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper slowly before he took it off and as she suggested the boxers went down too._

_"That's perfect." Juliet whispered staring intently at her now fully naked boyfriend drinking in every inch of his amazing body._

_"Jules?" Shawn felt a little uncomfortable under her stare realizing that she had still all her clothes on while he was butt naked._

_She snapped out of her trance when she heard her name and a big smile appeared on her face._

_"Yes?"_

_"It's your turn! Take them off!"_

_"But you said my hands should stay where they are." She fluttered her eyelashes teasingly at him and Shawn groaned loudly._

_"Jules!" Shawn stated with a dangerously low voice and goosebumps erupted all over Juliet's body._

_"Yeah, Shawn?"_

_"You may want to take them off by yourself because when I will do it you won't be able to wear them once again."_

_His tone enhanced her desire even more and she slipped down the table._

_"Hmm, I think I would like them to stay intact."_

_"You have thirty seconds."_

_"You said we should take it slow this time."_

_"Twenty-five!"_

_"Hah, I knew you wouldn't last long."_

_"Twenty!"_

_"You are counting too fast."_

_"Fifteen!"_

_Shawn took two steps towards her and already raised his hands in her direction._

_"Ten!"_

_"Okay. I'll do it."_

_It was becoming scarce but she managed to get rid of her clothes in the remaining time. They now stood only one step apart from each other both were already panting heavily even though nothing exhausting happened so far. Shawn made a big step, lifted her and let her fall carefully on the table again. He grabbed her by her thighs stepped between her legs and pulled her towards him._

_"Come here."_

_She obeyed promptly and when she reached the edge of the table Shawn penetrated her in one swift move while his lips crushed down on hers muffling both of their groans. While his tongue devoured her mouth he began to thrust slowly in and out of her causing Juliet to whimper under his lips._

_"Come on, Jules!" He pulled her legs around his waist and thrust his cock even deeper into her. "Come for me!"_

_The whole teasing as foreplay had aroused both already to such extent that it took them only a few deep thrusts of Shawn until Juliet's walls began to flutter around his cock and when he penetrated her one more time they were both hit hard by their orgasms._

_Shawn's arms hold her upright against his chest. Her legs were hanging limply down at the side of the table. Without his support she was sure she would fall back onto the table because her whole body felt like jelly. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around him._

_"Jules, I need to move."_

_"But I don't want to move."_

_Shawn chuckled slightly before he put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up so that she met his gaze. She opened her eyes sleepily and smirked up at him._

_"That good?"_

_"Hm-hm." Juliet nodded slowly._

_"But you have to go to work."_

_She let her head drop back into his chest and mumbled something he couldn't understand._

_"What?"_

_"What did you do to my boyfriend?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Now Juliet chuckled when she saw the confused look on his face._

_"You are still Shawn Spencer, right."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was just checking."_

_"Jules? Would you please explain what you are talking about."_

_"No. Not necessary. I'm staying right here for the next let's say two hours."_

_Shawn tried to get out of her embrace but Juliet tightened her arms even further around him._

_"Jules! You really have to hurry when you want to be at work on time."_

_Juliet grunted into his chest but loosened her grip on him so that he could step back. Juliet sighed unhappy when his cock slid out of her and she shivered slightly due to the loss of his body heat._

_"That's so unlike you." Juliet pouted and wrapped her arms around herself to warm up._

_"What?"_

_"Being the responsible one."_

_He took one step towards her and captured her mouth for one more kiss before he stepped back and gathered their clothes that were spread all over the floor._

_"Yeah, maybe. But you still have to go to work."_

_"I can get used to this kitchen sex." _

_"Me too." Shawn looked at her still flushed face and his heart skipped for a second when he realized once again how gorgeous Juliet was and how lucky he could be that she chose him as her boyfriend._

_"I love you, Jules."_

_She looked up at him slightly startled before a big smile erupted on her face._

_"I love you too, Shawn."_

~S&J~

He was still shivering under his blanket but the pills took effect now and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep with the picture of Juliet naked on the kitchen table still clear in his mind.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now.**

**Thank you to FearTheSpork for beta-reading this chapter.**

**I also have to thank psychlover23 who reviews each chapter. It means a lot to me.**

**And I have to thank hoodnmazalways for reminding me that I really have to update this story. :D**

**I appreciate each and every review. Because they let me know that there are people out there who enjoy reading this story. I hope the next update will be sooner than this one.**


	7. Bruises and a hunch

**Chapter 7: Bruises and a hunch**

Juliet shivered slightly when she stood in the alley where the suspect shot at Shawn. She didn't like the pictures that ran through her brain when she remembered how scared she was that Shawn was seriously injured because she didn't know at first where or if he was hit by the bullet. When she finally could get to him she was so relieved that the shooter had missed him. Standing there she remembered another situation very similar to what had happened in this alley and a small smile tugged at her lips when she remembered the conversation they had had back then sitting on the concrete with their backs leaning at the police car waiting that the adrenaline wore down a little bit.

~S&J~

_"Don't scare me like that again, Shawn." Juliet was sitting as close to Shawn as possible without touching him. These were exactly the moments she hated the most. She wanted to be in his arms right now, wanted to reassure herself that he was okay. But no one knew about their relationship so she couldn't do it._

_"Don't worry, Jules. You know that we Spencer's are made of iron or whatever Superman's body is made of. A bullet would bounce off of me." He gave her a lopsided grin and she couldn't help to smile back at him but she was still angry with him for leaving the car in the first place._

_"Do I really have to cuff you to the door the next time?"_

_He gave her a smug grin and replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_"I wouldn't mind the hand-cuffs." Juliet raised her eye brows in surprise and Shawn lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "But not in the car. I would appreciate other surroundings." _

_Juliet couldn't believe it. Even in this situation sitting on the concrete and just being shot at he couldn't resist to make sexual innuendos. But this didn't stop her body to react immediately to his whispered answer. The heat shot straight into her core. Pictures of hand-cuffs, Shawn and a bed running through her mind._

_Shawn's smile broadened even further when he watched Juliet knowing that her thoughts were very dirty considering the flush on her cheeks._

_"Did I give you a good idea?" He asked in an innocent voice. Juliet's eyes snapped up to his face and the red deepened even further._

_"You're unbelievable."_

_"I know." _

_Shawn got up from the concrete and stretched out his hand to help Juliet up. When he pulled her up he tugged a little harder so that Juliet stumbled into his arms and whispered into her ear._

_"But it turned you on, right?"_

_"Shawn Spencer!" Juliet shouted and smacked him with her hand over his chest before she turned around and walked away._

_"Right?" Shawn shouted after her but Juliet gave him only a quick wave with her hand._

_"I know she is turned on by that." Shawn muttered to himself. _

_A few days later Shawn was lying on the bed only in his boxer briefs and remembered this conversation. He was a little disappointed that Juliet didn't mentioned the cuffs again. He really thought that she liked the idea but apparently he was wrong. It wasn't that important anyway he only thought it would be fun. _

_The bed room door opened and Juliet entered with a smug grin on her face wearing the hottest underwear Shawn had ever seen making him half erect in an instant. She was up to something and he knew this grin. Every time when she grinned like that he had to suffer. Actually not really suffer. The most amazing orgasms followed this grin and as Juliet walked towards the bed with swaying hips and this mischievous glint in her eyes it took only seconds until he was fully erect. _

_When she stood directly in front of him her gaze dropped to his erection and she licked her lips before she lowered herself on the bed pulling a leg over his body to straddle him. When her core met his fully erect cock both groaned and Shawn pulled her head down to him engaging Juliet immediately in a hot and passionate kiss. But Juliet interrupted it and shifted slightly to purr into his ear._

_"That's exactly what I need after such a hard day at work." She rubbed her core over his erection and he could feel even through their panties her wetness causing his erection to grow even harder. "I think it's time for a little fantasy play."_

_Shawn's brain didn't function properly with most of his blood currently in other regions than his brain so it took him some moments before he comprehended what Juliet had just said._

_"What?" Juliet grinned down at him and his penis twitched under her when he saw a somehow victorious glint in her eyes. "What do you mean?" He gulped hard not sure what he should expect now. _

_Juliet leaned forward and opened a drawer taking out one of her scarves. She righted herself up again and let the scarf run through her fingers. _

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Of course I trust you."_

_"You look a little scared."_

_"I'm not scared."_

_"Okay. Then let me blindfold you."_

_"I think I might like this." _

_"I'm sure you will."_

_She folded the scarf a few times and leaned forward to pull it over his eyes. She knotted it together on the back of his head and trailed her fingers from the back to his face. Her fingers only graced his cheeks and Shawn had to hold his breath because it was true that when you lost one of your senses the others were trying to close the gap. Without his eyesight it seemed that the feeling of Juliet's fingers was even more intense. He reached out with his hands, wanted to touch her but Juliet stopped him and pushed his hands over his head._

_"I'm not done yet." He could hear her opening the drawer again but he had no clue what she took out of it this time. _

_"Spread you arms."_

_He was curious so he obeyed immediately and she adjusted his hands against the head section of their bed. He heard some noises that sounded as if metal clicked against metal and before he could imagine where the sound came from he felt cold metal around one of his hands followed immediately by the same feeling on his other hand. He heard the distinctive clicks and then Juliet pushed his hands a little higher followed by two other clicks. It happened so fast that he needed a few seconds before he realized what she just did. He could feel the metal around his wrists and he couldn't move his hands an inch._

_"Careful, Shawn. I hadn't time to buy some with padding. I didn't think it was necessary when my job provided me with them. But they aren't designed to be comfortable because you know they were manufactured to restrain criminals."_

_He couldn't see her face but he could hear in her voice how satisfied she was that she surprised him. She didn't touch him right now. But he felt that she wasn't very far away. _

_"Jules?"_

_"Yeah, Shawn."_

_"You were turned on!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The cuffs. I knew you liked this idea."_

_"Of course I like this idea. Especially when I can cuff you. Because now you are at my mercy."_

_"I don't know if I should be excited or scared. Your voice sound a little too excited about the whole me being restrained to our bed."_

_"Well, maybe because I am very excited. Because now I can torture you a little bit."_

_"Be gentle, Jules."_

_"I always was and always will be. What would be the point in hurting you? The only one who would suffer from this would be me. So it would be stupid of me to do so, right?"_

_"Hmm, but the cuffs aren't very comfortable."_

_"Maybe you shouldn't squirm so much than you wouldn't realize them at all."_

_"How am I supposed to do that? I know the moment you will touch me I want to touch you too and I know that I will forget about the cuffs and then they will cut into my wrists. By the way I already feel them without trying to pull my hands away from the head section."_

_"Then I have to distract you, I think."_

_Shawn felt her fingers trailing along his lips while the fingers of her other hand followed the hairline over his stomach towards his pulsing erection. A rattled noise startled them both when Shawn already forgot about the cuffs and tried to reach out with his hands to touch Juliet._

_"Damn! See, I knew it wouldn't take long." _

_Juliet didn't answer but only continued her trail down his stomach. It drove him crazy that he couldn't see anything and that he wasn't able to touch her._

_"Jules?"_

_Still no answer. But she replaced the fingers on his lips with her mouth. Her tongue darted out and he opened his mouth immediately meeting hers with his own groaning loudly when she retracted her tongue all of a sudden so that only the tips of their tongues were touching. Deprived of the ability to pull her head down to him he pushed his head up to be able to kiss her thoroughly. But Juliet just backed off more and he let his head fall back with a big grunt._

_"Jules! This is just mean. Can you at least remove the scarf so I can see you?" Shawn asked with a desperate voice._

_"Hmm, let me think about it. Maybe. If you behave."_

_Before Shawn could answer he felt her hand slid under the waistband of his boxer briefs and she stroked over the full length of his erection. Every coherent thought vanished from his brain instantly and he just gave up having any control over the situation. Juliet would do what she wanted to do and he would get the most out of this experience. So he relaxed and tried to enjoy this wonderful torture to the fullest._

_Juliet noticed how Shawn's body relaxed and chuckled slightly._

_"Atta boy. Resistance is futile." _

_"You are really enjoying this." Shawn hissed through gritted teeth when Juliet continued to stroke his penis from the tip to the hilt in agonizingly slow strokes. He let out a huge breath and raised his hips towards her hand. "Not that I'm complaining."_

_"I didn't think so." Suddenly Juliet removed her hand and Shawn groaned out loudly with dissatisfaction. He heard only some rustle and tilted his head towards the sound._

_"Jules? What are you doing?" But he didn't get any answer. "You are killing me here." He muttered._

_Then Juliet's hands were back at the waistband of his boxer briefs. She started to pull his boxer briefs down his hips and Shawn raised them so that Juliet was able to pull them over his ass._

_Shawn wanted to start complaining again when he couldn't feel Juliet anywhere on his body but before he could utter his complaints Juliet began to draw patterns with her fingers on his chest and stomach. He thought he would explode any second but he wanted to be inside of her._

_"Jules, please. I hope you are ready because I am. I want to be in you." _

_Juliet could feel his whole body trembling and decided that the torture had been enough. For now anyway. She had already removed her underwear earlier and so she climbed over him until one of her breasts where directly in front of his mouth before she removed the scarf and said simultaneously._

_"I might need some persuasion from your mouth."_

_It took him only a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the lights but she already aroused him into a state where he almost lost all of his control so when he realized that her breast was only inches from his mouth he raised his head and sucked her nipple into it with more force than he intended to apply. Juliet gasped and Shawn already wanted to apologize but Juliet pressed his head further into her so he continued to stroke with his tongue over her nipple. He desperately wanted to touch her other nipple with his fingers, wanted to push his fingers into her but of course he couldn't. So he put all his efforts into stroking and sucking her nipple and from the moans his tongue was eliciting from Juliet he seemed to do a great job even without the use of his hands. He only released her nipple to bark at her in a hoarse voice._

_"The other one. Now."_

_Juliet obeyed immediately and shifted her body so that Shawn could give the other one the same attention. Juliet wouldn't have thought that only his mouth on her nipple could make her so wet between her thighs. It had definitely some advantages when Shawn couldn't use his hands. She didn't know that he could be so skilled with his tongue and mouth. She almost lost it then and there but Shawn seemed to sense that she was that close because he let her nipple pop out of his mouth ignoring her disgruntled moan and looked up at her flushed face._

_"No, no way. You are not coming without me." He was so on edge that he used for the first time a word he never wanted to say out loud in front of a woman. "So either you remove the cuffs so that I can fuck you until you scream for mercy or you get on me instantly."_

_Juliet looked at him totally baffled. _

_"Did you really just use the f-word?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jules. But you are driving me crazy here and it's your fault. I can't use my hands." Shawn whined._

_"Hmm, I kind of like it."_

_"Really?"_

_"I don't like the word. But you've never used it before and that turns me on somehow. Are you really that desperate?" Juliet teased him further._

_"Jules!" Shawn threw his head back in the pillow and rattled with the cuffs in frustration. "This is just plain evil now." He closed his eyes exasperated._

_But opened them immediately when he felt Juliet moving above him. _

_"I can't wait any longer either." She stated with a husky voice._

_Juliet took his penis in her hand and guided him to her entrance before she lowered herself onto him inch by inch until he was in her until the hilt. They both groaned out loud with satisfaction._

_Juliet began to ride him in a slow pace but the fact that he wasn't able to touch her with his hands seemed to drive her as crazy as him and her moves got faster and faster until her walls clamped around his cock eliciting his own orgasm as well._

_It took them several minutes until their panting slowed down. Juliet moved her head from Shawn's chest and whispered groggily._

_"That was interesting to say the least." _

_Shawn chuckled and looked down at her._

_"You think? I never saw you lose control like that."_

_"I didn't ..." Juliet stopped herself before she continued with in an embarrassed voice. "You are right. I did lose control a little bit."_

_"I liked it, Jules. But could you please remove the cuffs now? I think I have bruises."_

_"Of course. Let me get the keys."_

_When Juliet removed the cuffs there were red bruises around Shawn's wrists. They weren't bloody but slightly skinned. _

_"I'll get you some ointment." When Juliet came back from the bathroom with the tube of ointment in her hand Shawn was propped up on one elbow and had a huge grin on his face._

_"That means I have to wear long sleeves for a while." Shawn laughed out loud and shook his head before he looked up at Juliet and stated. "But it was so worth it."_

_Juliet flushed immediately when she thought about the comments this bruises would cause when anyone would see them. Now it was a good thing that nobody knew that they were together. She sat down beside him on the bed and put carefully some ointment on the bruises._

_"I didn't know you have a spare?"_

_"A spare of what?"_

_"Cuffs."_

_"Oh, the second ones are not mine. They are Carlton's."_

_"Lassie's?" Juliet looked up from Shawn's hands when she heard his excited voice._

_"No, Shawn. You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Ohh, this is just too good to pass on."_

_"No, Shawn. You can't tell him what we did with his cuffs. First nobody knows about our relationship and second ..." She exhaled a deep breath searching for a good second reason in her mind but drawing a blank. "You can't tell him. He would kill us both."_

_"But imagine his face!"_

_A big smile erupted on her face when she imagined Lassiter's face when Shawn would tell him what exactly happened with his spare cuffs._

_"Oh yeah!" But then Juliet shook her head. "But we still can't tell him."_

_"Yeah, I know." Shawn stated in a disappointed voice. "Unfortunately. But maybe we could borrow them one more time? But then I will cuff you."_

_"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Juliet squirmed._

_"Coward! Tit for tat. I want my revenge." Juliet looked into his green eyes sparkling with amusement and smiled back at him._

_"I'm no coward. I'm in." _

~S&J~

They haven't borrowed Lassiter's cuffs one more time until now but Juliet really hoped that they still had time to repeat the scenario but now the other way around. Suddenly Lassiter's voice cut through her memories.

"O'Hara! We found something."

Juliet hurried over to Lassiter's side to see what he was looking at. Lassiter put on a pair of gloves and crouched down to reach for the object that lay half under a dumpster. When he straightened himself Juliet peered on the phone in his hand with its unmistakable green cover and the white font.

"Shawn's phone." Juliet whispered barely audible.

"Call in a forensic team, O'Hara. They should swap the whole place. Maybe they find something." Lassiter didn't wait until Juliet made the call. He turned around and addressed Henry and Gus who stood slightly away from them both staring motionlessly at the phone.

"Had Shawn spoken to any of you about why he returned to the alley?"

They both shook simultaneously their heads before Henry answered.

"Lassiter, you already asked us the same question yesterday. I haven't seen Shawn the last few days and Gus was on a conference. You know that. We have no clue why he returned to the crime scene. And apparently you haven't a clue either." Henry's voice was accusatory. Normally Lassiter would bark back but he could see the worry about his son in Henry's eyes and let it slide.

"I'm working on it, Spencer. You know I do everything in my powers to find him."

Henry's stiff posture eased up a little bit and he nodded towards Lassiter before he turned around and let his gaze wander over the alley in search of anything that might help them finding Shawn. He was a retired cop after all and it was his son who was missing.

Meanwhile Lassiter looked back at Gus to ask him again if he could remember anything Shawn told him regarding this case that could lead them to him. But one look on his face and he refrained from asking. Gus looked frightened like hell. The concern about his best friend was written all over his face. So Lassiter only clapped him awkwardly on the shoulder and looked around in search of Juliet. She stood a few feet away with the phone at her ear and he shouted at her.

"How long will it take until this damn forensic team arrives here?"

~S&J~

Six hours later Juliet was sitting slumped in a seat in front of her desk looking absentmindedly at her computer without actually seeing anything on the screen. Lassiter was pacing in front of the Chief's office his phone was pressed to his ear and you could hear his angry voice shouting at the person on the other end of the phone call. Henry and Gus were sitting at Lassiter's desk. Henry was tipping furiously something on the computer while Gus was watching him fumbling nervously with a pen. Juliet knew no matter what Henry tried to find it was pointless.

The forensic team had lifted some fingerprints from the dumpster and collected some cigarette buds and other waste to examine it but when Juliet looked over at Lassiter she could see that they still hadn't found anything useful and the clock was ticking. She stood up tiredly and walked towards the rest room when she overheard a conversation between Buzz and another officer whose name she couldn't recall.

"Have you heard about what happened to the rapist that was convicted a while ago?" Buzz asked excitedly his opponent.

"About which rapist are you talking?"

"The one who was convicted because of Shawn's testimony?"

Juliet stopped dead in her tracks swivelled around to Buzz and yelled at him.

"Buzz, which rapist?"

Buzz was startled by Juliet's outburst and flinched back one step when she stalked over to him in big strides with dead determination in her eyes.

"Um, the child abuser. You know the one who raped and tortured those five children. Alan Rymes."

"What happened to him?"

"He died in prison two weeks ago."

Juliet's thoughts began to race through her brain. If she wasn't mistaken this bastard had two children. A son and a daughter. She had a gnawing feeling in her gut. Maybe this wasn't about the shooting in the alley at all.

"Henry!" Juliet hurried over to Lassiter's desk and bent down beside Henry. "Please call up the file about the rapist case. The one where Shawn was in the witness stand. Alan Rymes."

Henry looked at her quizzically but didn't question her. When he opened the file Juliet wiped his hand away from the mouse and scrolled down until she found the name of his children. The daughter worked at a hospital in the close proximity of the precinct.

Juliet's eyes blazed with victory and she straightened herself before she smiled down at Henry and Gus.

"I think I might have a lead."

But without further clarification she turned around to Lassiter who had just finished his call and was striding towards her. Juliet took his arm and pulled him with her towards the exit.

"We have to go."

Lassiter furrowed his brows in confusion and tried to stop Juliet with no avail.

"Where do we have to go?"

"To the hospital."

Henry and Gus could only see the totally baffled expression on Lassiter's face before the door closed after them. They looked at each other before they both jumped up at the same time and ran after Lassiter and Juliet. It looked like Juliet had a serious hunch and they wouldn't want to miss out on the first real lead about Shawn's whereabouts. It was after all the first glimmer of hope.

* * *

**I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. **

**Thanks to FearTheSpork for beta-reading.**

**I'm really trying to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible. To cut down the wait a little bit. I'm almost done with a smutty one-shot about Shawn in his baseball uniform. It should be up this week.**


	8. The confrontation

**Wheww how great is the sneak peek? I'm now even more exited for the new season. So this one is a little shorter than usual but I had to break it down somewhere before it got ridiculous long. But hopefully it's tiding you over until I finished the second part. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The confrontation**

Waves of icy cold alternated with waves of pure fire. Every cell in his body, every bone was hurting like hell. Every wave of fever left him weaker than before and every time a wave of shiver hit him he couldn't avoid screaming out in pain. The only thing that helped him get through each wave of pain was the thought of Juliet. He had to fight for her and he wasn't sure if he could wake up again when he let the darkness engulf him completely. But it got harder and harder with each passing minute. Voices from outside pulled him back in a more awakened state and he turned his head with some effort in the direction of the voices trying to understand what was spoken.

"We have to get him to the hospital. I can't help him here anymore." The fear Shawn could hear in Joanna's voice told him that it was really as bad as he felt like.

"You're a doctor. So help him." Her brother responded with an angry voice.

"Don't you understand. His infection got worse. He needs an IV and more difficult medical treatment. I can't give it to him here."

"I won't let him go." Shawn's hope that he would get out of here soon sank with this stubborn retort. Her brother seemed to be reluctant to let him go.

"Ray! Believe me, if we don't get him to a hospital as soon as possible he will most likely die." Joanna voiced out loud what Shawn had tried to ignore over the past few hours. His body got weaker and weaker and he knew that the possibility that he would die wasn't out of the question.

"Nonsense."

"I'm the doctor, Ray. He will die. Do you really want to kill him? Because you have to be aware that's exactly what you will do when you refuse him the hospital."

"Go to work, Joanna."

"Ray, listen to me. That's not you. You don't want to do this. Please." At least Joanna tried to convince him but apparently it wasn't working when Ray barked back at her.

"Go to work."

"Ray, I love you. But I will turn you in when you don't let me get him to the hospital." Shawn could hear the desperation in Joanna's voice, the struggle between the oath she had taken and the love she felt for her brother.

"I have to think about it. Give me three hours."

"Every minute we are wasting makes it only worse."

"I want three hours. I'm your brother."

"Okay, I give you three hours. If he isn't in the hospital by then I will call the police."

Three hours. He could do this. He could get through three more hours. He had to.

~S&J~

Lassiter stopped Juliet at the bottom of the stairs in front of the precinct.

"O'Hara! Stop! What's going on?"

"Carlton, we have to go." Juliet responded impatiently. Gus and Henry rushed through the door but slowed down when they saw the two detectives standing right in front of them.

"I don't go anywhere until you explain to me where we are going and why?" Juliet saw the determined look in her partner's eyes and knew he would stand there until he would get the answers.

"Do you remember the Rymes case?"

"The rapist?"

"Yes, exactly. It's a hunch, Carlton. But can we please go to the hospital where the daughter works? We have no other clues." Juliet pleaded and Lassiter decided that a hunch of his partner was enough.

"Okay, let's go. It can't hurt to ask her some questions."

On the way to the hospital Lassiter called for backup even though they had no confirmation yet if Joanna Rymes had anything to do with the disappearance of Shawn. But better there were two more officers on the scene. When they arrived at the hospital Juliet jumped immediately out of the car and rushed to the entrance of the emergency room. Lassiter followed her only a few feet behind when Gus' blue Eco turned around the corner.

But Juliet didn't wait for anyone to catch up to her. As soon as she was inside she spotted Joanna Rymes at the nurse station and let out a deep breath glad that she was working that day and that they didn't have to waste more time to track her down at home. Juliet hurried over to her and when she stood directly behind Joanna she addressed her with her most authoritative voice masking the anger and fear that swirled in her.

"Joanna Rymes?" Joanna turned around and looked quizzically at the woman in front of her before she trailed her gaze over Juliet's shoulder and spotted the three men behind the woman with the same determined look on their faces.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"SBPD we like to ask you some questions. I'm Detective O'Hara and this is my partner Detective Lassiter." The moment Juliet said her name Joanna visibly paled and Juliet stiffened her spine on seeing an expression of fear washing over Joanna's face.

"Juliet O'Hara?" Joanna's voice trembled slightly when she asked Juliet for confirmation.

"Yes. Why?" Juliet looked at the doctor confused before the meaning of her question suddenly hit her. "Wait a minute. Why do you know my first name?" Joanna averted her gaze to the ground, the guilt written all over her face.

"Shawn told you! You've spoken to Shawn." Juliet stepped forward and grabbed Joanna at her shoulders starting to shake her. "Where is he? God damn it! Tell me where he is?"

Lassiter stepped forward and pulled her back until Juliet let go of the doctor's shoulders.

"Easy, O'Hara. We don't want to risk that she'll walk because she pulls the card of unjustified police violence."

Juliet knew that Lassiter was right and curled her hands into fists withholding herself from any more physical contact with the doctor. But her voice was still strained when she fired some more questions towards Joanna. "Is he hurt? What did you do to him? Where is he?"

Joanna seemed to shrink in front of her and she took a quick glance at her wrist watch; a reaction Juliet hadn't expected. Why the look at the watch? But before she could ask Joanna the doctor straightened and looked her in the eyes again. You could see that she tried to change into doctor's mode. Distancing herself from the emotions and only stating the facts.

"Yes, I know your name from Shawn. He has some minor bruises in the face, three broken ribs and he had an open fracture of the shin bone that I already took care of."

Juliet began to sway when she heard Joanna listing Shawn's injuries. She reached out with her hands and Lassiter and Gus immediately took them to stabilize her.

"Breathe, O'Hara. In and out. In and out." Lassiter spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Do you need to sit down, Juliet?" Gus asked her carefully. Juliet could hear in his voice that he was as shocked as she was. She shook her head and squeezed their hands reassuringly. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she let go of them.

"No. It's okay." After another deep breath she looked up to the doctor. "So he's fine under the circumstances? No major injuries?" The expression on Joanna's face made her gulp hard and Juliet grabbed Gus' hand again and squeezed it thus hard that she was sure he would have bruises. "What didn't you tell us?"

"The wound on his leg got infected. It's severe. He needs to go to the hospital."

"And why isn't he in one yet? What the hell of a doctor are you? How can you not help him?" Juliet shouted at her angrily.

"I ..." Joanna started to speak but was interrupted by Juliet almost instantly.

"You took an oath." Juliet stood at the brink of hyperventilating and tried desperately to slow her breathing. She had to know how severe the infection was and was glad when Henry spoke up to ask the question.

"You said he has a severe infection. How severe?"

"Very severe." Four pairs of eyes were trained at the doctor and all four showed pure fear in their eyes even though the male detective was better in hiding his true emotions than the other ones. But Joanna had seen enough relatives and friends of patients to recognize fear when she saw it. The detective was also the one who voiced out the question she was sure everyone in front of her wanted to know the answer to.

"Is it life threatening?"

It was the first time that Joanna stood in front of relatives and had to give them bad news with the knowledge that she as the trauma surgeon hadn't done everything in her powers to help the patient.

"Yes. It could be." Lassiter was almost not able to hold Juliet back as she jumped in the direction of the doctor. He couldn't blame her. His desire to harm the doctor was almost as big as Juliet's. Gus was trembling visibly on the other side of Juliet and Henry looked as if he wanted to kill the doctor. Before everything could get out of control he pulled Juliet back and wrapped his arm tightly around her before he barked towards the doctor.

"Take us to him. Immediately." Lassiter didn't wait for an answer as he turned towards the nurse who stood behind the doctor. "We need an ambulance that will follow us." The nurse nodded and ran to phone for a trauma team and an ambulance. "And we want another trauma surgeon than this poor excuse of one here." He pointed at Joanna and she flinched when she heard the hatred in his voice.

"Give us the address. You'll ride with the other officers." The two officers Lassiter called for backup had entered the emergency room about five minutes ago and waited patiently a few feet back until the detectives filled them in. "I don't want you to ride in our car."

"It's Lakeview Drive by Lake Cachuma. At the end of the road. We have a cabin directly at the lake. It's a forty-five minute ride."

"We'll make it in thirty. Let's go, O'Hara."

* * *

**I know no flashback. It's coming in the next chapter. Hope to see you soon.**


	9. Promises

**Warning: pretty angsty and a little dramatic at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Promises**

Sitting in the car Juliet had still a hard time to comprehend fully what the doctor just told them. Shawn was injured and he could possibly die because of a severe infection. She felt sick to the stomach with the thought that she could lose him. Especially with the new life that was growing inside of her.

She let her head drop back on the head rest shutting her eyes to regain some calmness. She knew that stress wasn't good for the baby but a tear slipped out of her eye when she considered the possibility that the child might not have a father.

Shaking her head to get rid of these dark feelings Juliet suddenly remembered the morning Shawn spoke to her about this exact situation. Back then she was upset that he even felt the need to talk about it. It was as if he knew that something like this could happen anytime and of course he was right considering how often they were in life threatening situations because they both had to deal with criminals on a daily basis. But it still made her sick to even think about it.

~S&J~

_Juliet awoke to the brush of fingertips under the top of her jammies that were trailing over her spine. She silently sighed and without opening her eyes she scooted over to snuggle up in Shawn's embrace. She felt his chuckle more than she heard it when his chest vibrated under her ear._

_"Good morning, sunshine."_

_Juliet didn't respond but only slid her leg between his crawling even closer until her whole body was aligned with Shawn's and she let out a happy sigh when she made contact with his morning erection._

_"Indeed. It's a really great morning." Juliet mumbled into his chest before she looked up and gave Shawn a quick peck on the lips._

_"I thought you might enjoy this so I woke you up."_

_"Yeah, you've got that right. I'm enjoying myself very much right now."_

_Silence fell over them for several minutes as they were relishing the feeling of being in each others' arms. Juliet almost slipped back into sleep when she heard Shawn's voice._

_"Jules, I like to talk to you about something."_

_Juliet could hear in his voice that it had to be something important. All his cockiness was suddenly gone. She lifted her head from his chest and met his gaze. His green eyes bored into hers with a seriousness they were rarely showing. Juliet rested herself on one elbow and put her hand over his heart feeling its beating under her fingers._

_"That sounds serious. So what is it?"_

_"I think it's easier if you lay down again, Jules. The topic might upset you and I would feel more comfortable if I can hold you in my arms." Juliet raised her eyebrows in question and a sudden wave of uneasiness struck her._

_"You are scaring me, Shawn. What is this all about? This is not going to be one of those 'it's better to go separate ways` speeches?"_

_"No, nothing like that." Shawn assured her immediately. "Come here. Nothing to worry about."_

_"Good. But what's on your mind then?" Shawn pulled her back into his embrace and Juliet followed his tug and laid her head beside her hand on his chest. Now she was able to hear and simultaneously feel his heart and it somehow soothed her._

_"Well, ..." Shawn paused and began to trail his fingers through her hair before she spoke up again. "I have thought about us a lot lately. Especially since we've had the kid talk."_

_Juliet wanted to raise her head to see Shawn's face. She was still not sure if she scared him with the talking about this subject. But Shawn's hand held her back and she gave in. Apparently he really needed to say it without looking into her eyes and she got slightly curious what could get Shawn that serious. She'd only seen him that way when one of them was in real danger or during the whole Yin and Yang cases._

_"You can tell me everything. You know that, Shawn."_

_"Of course. It's just hard to find the right words." Juliet could feel him taking a deep breath and knew that he was ready to say whatever he wanted to say in the first place._

_"It's just that it hit me last week that we are working both in a job that is highly dangerous and I know I'm not the guy who gives the future much thought. More accurately I wasn't the guy. But now I have something to lose, Jules."_

_Juliet didn't want to interrupt him but her heart was beating wildly in her chest when she listened to Shawn. She suspected where he was going with this and she suppressed a shiver. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it herself._

_"I have never felt like that before I've met you, Jules. I never really loved a woman before and it really scares the shit out of me. So I have to get this off my chest." Juliet reached for his hand on her hair and pulled it back to his chest intertwining their fingers. She wanted to give him reassurance to continue and as if her gesture was the last thing he needed to voice his thoughts out loud he gave her hand a light squeeze before he spoke again._

_"Only the thought that I could lose you makes me sick and dizzy but we have to talk about this possibility." Juliet could hear how much he struggled to tell her and she wanted to encourage him._

_"You won't lose me, Shawn."_

_"You can't say that, Jules. It's not something you can control considering the craziness of criminals. Let's face it. We could both get hurt in action."_

_"Shawn ..." But she was interrupted by Shawn's suddenly breathy voice._

_"What I'm trying to say is …" It took Shawn several deep breaths before he was able to finish his sentence._

_"If something happens to me I want you to move on." Juliet stiffened immediately in his embrace and feeling this Shawn continued immediately. "Of course not instantly. But I can't stand the thought that you are going to mourn my death your whole life."_

_"Shawn, please. We shouldn't talk about death."_

_"Jules, it could happen and we should be prepared."_

_"But I don't want to think about losing you."_

_"I know. Me neither. But promise me that you will move on."_

_"Shawn, I can't ..." Juliet's voice began to tremble and it took her some effort to withhold the tears._

_"Jules, please. Promise me." Juliet slumped into his body when she realized how much her promise really meant for him. So she gave him the answer he wanted to hear._

_"Okay, I promise. But you have to promise too."_

_"Okay." Juliet heard his mumbled answer when Shawn buried his face in her hair. "I promise."_

_They remained silent for a long time before Shawn was laying back on the pillow and Juliet lifted her head to look up into his face. She could see tears shimmering in his eyes but he tried to give her one of his charming smiles to lighten the mood a little bit but he wasn't able to make one of his silly remarks._

_Juliet caressed his cheek with her fingers before she moved up to meet his lips with hers. They both were still in a highly emotional state and somehow their nerve endings seemed to be more sensitive because when their lips met it felt more intense than ever before. They both knew that they needed to connect without words right now. They needed to reassure themselves that in this moment they were still here. Together. That they were still very alive._

_The kiss was slow and sensual. Teeth tugging at lips, tongues barely touching. Juliet yanked at Shawn's shirt and he pulled it over his head before he removed Juliet's top. Shawn looked up to her sitting on him with eyes that had almost lost all fear. He pushed back the conversation into a box in his brain and slowly pulled Juliet down to him until he could brush his lips over hers. They both shuddered when Juliet's breasts came in contact with his chest and as if they communicated somehow silently they both gave in to the overwhelming passion and the need to forget about their mortality in the same moment._

_The kisses became deeper and their tongues met in a more frantic pace. Suddenly Shawn rolled Juliet over and pinned her down on the bed pushing his erection into her. Without saying a word Shawn bent back a little so that Juliet was able to shove his pants down before she lifted her hips so that Shawn could take off her pants as well._

_Shawn lowered himself slowly onto her and they sighed in pleasure with the full body contact. The pure feeling of naked skin on naked skin. Shawn captured Juliet's lips in a searing kiss and entered her at the same time burying himself in her in one stroke making her gasp under his lips. Clutching her fingers in his ass she begged him silently to stay exactly where he was right now._

_"Can you feel it, Jules. We are one." Shawn's voice was thick with passion and emotions. He slowly pulled out of her until there was almost no contact left waiting for Juliet to make the next move._

_"Make me forget, Shawn." She whispered barely audible before she grabbed him and pushed her hips upwards so that he slid again into her completely._

_Shawn was determined to make them forget the whole conversation if only for this short amount of time. He tortured Juliet with slow strokes quickening his pace for a few thrusts and slowing down again when Juliet began to feel the first signs of her orgasm. For Juliet it felt like he went on like that forever until she couldn't take it anymore and deepened his thrusts by moving her hips in the same rhythm as he, squeezing her walls around him every time he thrust into her._

_She wanted him to lose his control completely and she could feel the exact moment when she got him to let go. Shawn groaned deep in his throat crushing his lips on hers and forcing his tongue between her lips before she had time to open them for him. His kiss was demanding and forceful. He pushed into her with deep and hard thrusts hitting her at the exact right spot over and over again. They were both slick with sweat, their bodies were smacking together with almost desperate movements. But they succeeded. When the waves of their orgasms hit them both simultaneously they forgot about everything for a few precious moments._

_Juliet was curled up into Shawn's side again. They still hadn't spoken a word. The conversation and the sex had left them exhausted. Both emotionally and physically._

_"Go back to sleep, Jules." Shawn's voice sounded sleepy and groggy. "It's the weekend. We can sleep for a few more hours. I think we need it."_

_"Only if you stay with me the whole time. Not like the last time."_

_"But I only got up earlier to make you breakfast and bring it to you so you can have breakfast in bed."_

_"I know and it was great. But this time I want to wake up in your arms, Shawn. No sneaking out to the kitchen."_

_"Okay, Jules. No sneaking out."_

_Juliet snuggled deeper into him and whispered into his chest._

_"Oh and before I forget it. I love you, Shawn."_

_"I know. I love you too, Jules."_

~S&J~

Juliet was forcefully brought back to reality when Lassiter jerked the wheel violently avoiding a crash with an oncoming car that was half on their side of the road. When the wheels of the car hit the gravel at the side of the road Lassiter almost lost control before he was able to stop the car.

"Jerk." Lassiter looked into the rearview mirror but couldn't make out the license plate anymore. They had no time to go after the driver though. They had more important matters at their hands. He looked over to Juliet on the passenger side reassuring himself that nothing happened to her.

"Are you okay, O'Hara?"

"I'm fine, Carlton." Lassiter looked her up and down for any injuries and stopped when he saw that Juliet held one hand protectively over her stomach. This sight triggered a memory of his childhood. His dad, his mom and he were sitting in the car driving to some amusement park when his dad had to jerk the car on the sidewalk to avoid colliding with another car and his mother was holding her hand in the exact same way over her stomach. She was pregnant with his sister at that time. It had to be some maternal instinct. When Lassiter made the connection he groaned loudly.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Juliet looked at him with a confused face.

"Seriously, O'Hara? He knocked you up? You are pregnant with his child?"

Juliet followed Lassiter's gaze and saw how her hand was laying on her stomach. She hadn't even been aware that she had put it there but could understand why Lassiter had made this conclusion. She was pretty sure that the Chief already suspected that she was pregnant and didn't saw a reason to lie to her partner.

"Don't sound so surprised, Carlton. I love him. We didn't plan it but I'm happy it happened. I want a child with him. But I need the father, Carlton." Juliet's voice was barely audible at the end of the sentence.

"I still don't get it why you fell in love with Spencer but I can see that you love him. So let us go get him out of there, O'Hara."

Lassiter pulled the car on the road again and they stayed in silence for the rest of the drive. There wasn't much left to say anyway. As soon as the cabin came into sight he slowed down and parked the car between some trees. When they exited the car the other officers and Gus' echo arrived and they parked their vehicles at the side so that they weren't spotted from the cabin. Lassiter walked over to the police car and jerked the car door open asking Joanna in a harsh voice.

"This is it?" Joanna only nodded. "What should we suspect? How many people are in there?"

Lassiter listened carefully while Joanna described how they would get to the basement in which they held Shawn and that there would be only her brother in there.

"Okay." Lassiter straightened himself and looked around into the faces that surrounded him. "McAllister you're with me. Rodgers you stay back with the suspect."

Normally Juliet would go with them but that was out of the question now that he knew that she was pregnant. He hadn't told her yet but he would make certain that she stayed behind. However it would be safer if they went in there with one more officer. His eyes locked with Henry's. He was after all a cop. Not in active duty anymore but Lassiter was sure that he still knew how to shoot a gun. He bent down to retrieve his gun out of his ankle holster and held it out to Henry.

"Spencer, are you able to join us?"

Of course Henry was scared about Shawn but the years of being a cop paid out now. He shoved his emotions back and took the gun out of Lassiter's hand.

"Let's go, Detective. I'm ready."

"Give me a minute."

Lassiter turned around to his partner who pierced him down with one of her prominent stares. Apparently it wouldn't be easy to convince her. He took her arm gently and walked with her back to their car before he turned around to face her.

"There is no way you are going in with us."

"Carlton, you can't stop me."

"Of course I can! You are pregnant, O'Hara. I won't let you go into such a critical situation. You can be shot. What should I tell Spencer when he finds out that you lost his child because I didn't stop you from going in there?"

"I …"

"No, O'Hara. You know I'm right. You can't go in there. It's too risky."

"I can't stay behind, Carlton. I just can't."

"But you have to. Stay for your unborn child?" Lassiter knew that he didn't play fair calling on her maternal instincts but he didn't see another way and he could pinpoint the exact moment Juliet made her choice slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"You are right." Before Lassiter walked into the direction of the house she held him back by his arm. "Bring him back to me, Carlton."

"I will, O'Hara. I will." They both knew that he couldn't make such promises but Juliet needed to hear it right now. Lassiter left Juliet with Gus at the car and Juliet felt Gus' querying gaze on her when he strolled over to her. Clearly he didn't understand why she wasn't going with them. But she didn't want to tell him before she told Shawn.

"It's a long story. I will explain it later, Gus."

Gus only nodded and turned around to the house putting his arm around Juliet. This was the hardest part. Waiting. It was much easier to act than to wait patiently until the three men would come out of the cabin again.

Lassiter, Henry and McAllister approached the cabin cautiously. When they reached the door Henry turned the door knob and Lassiter and McAllister rushed through it. After they cleared the first and second floor they stopped in front of the last door they hadn't checked yet. The door that led to the basement. Before Lassiter turned the knob he looked at the other men and asked quietly.

"Ready?"

Both men nodded eager to move on. At the bottom of the steps they could look down a long floor with several rooms on both sides. But apparently the only room that had a door was the one straight ahead at the end of the corridor. They approached it slowly and when they reached it Lassiter put his ear on the door trying to hear what was going on inside. But there was only silence. Lassiter held up three fingers and counted down soundlessly. The three men burst through the door and it took them only a few seconds until they realized that there was no threat in the room. Lassiter holstered his weapon and Henry and he let their gazes sweep through the room.

"McAllister keep guard at the door please."

The room was dimly lit so they weren't able to spot Shawn right away. He didn't move or make a sound when they burst in. Lassiter was the first who saw the pile of what seemed to be clothing in one corner and called out to Henry.

"Henry, over here."

Both men hurried over to the corner and when they were close they could see a human shaped form laying on the ground beneath a blanket.

"Spencer, can you hear me?"

Lassiter crouched down beneath Shawn but when he touched his shoulder he almost jerked his hand back because even through the blanket that was thrown over Shawn he could feel the heat emanating from Shawn's body.

"God damn it, he's burning up! Spencer?"

Lassiter shook Shawn carefully wanting to force him to open his eyes by sheer will power and it seemed to work. Shawn's eyes began to flutter before he whispered through chapped lips.

"Jules?"

But Shawn didn't even open his eyes before he slipped back into the semiconscious state Lassiter had found him in.

"Hold on, Shawn. The ambulance is on the way. McAllister go check if they are already here."

Lassiter spoke directly into Shawn's ear. He wanted to make sure that if words were able to get through to him that he could hear them. As an afterthought he added what would probably be the one thing Shawn was most interested in.

"O'Hara is waiting outside."

Henry was kneeling right next to him clearly at a loss what he could do to help. The only thing he could think of was putting a shaky hand on Shawn's arm and stroking over it slowly.

"Hey son. We'll get you out of here in no time."

Henry just finished his sentence when they heard the EMT's shouting for direction. When they reached the room with the gurney Lassiter and Henry moved out of their way and let them do their work.

"Check his vitals and give me an access for an IV. And someone gets me Dr. Rymes. I need to know which procedures she'd done so far and what meds he gave him."

Lassiter rushed upstairs taking Henry with him. When they arrived at the top of the stairs Juliet and Gus entered the house and Juliet locked eyes with him immediately.

"How is he?"

"He is still alive, O'Hara. He is still alive."

Juliet wanted to slip by Lassiter to run to Shawn but he stopped her.

"Carlton, let me go. I need to see him."

"What he needs most right now is the medical attention the EMT`s are giving him. Let them do their work. They will come up shortly."

Lassiter felt Juliet vibrating under his fingers but she realized that he was right and they walked outside to wait for the medics to show up with Shawn.

But when the first EMT emerged through the door Juliet rushed over to the gurney and gasped loudly when she saw Shawn's face.

"Shawn? Can you hear me?" Juliet walked alongside the gurney with the EMT's clutching his hand with hers. Joanna was telling the medics how she treated Shawn so far when they loaded him into the ambulance. Juliet wanted to climb in after him but was stopped by one of the medics.

"Sorry. Only close family."

"She is his girlfriend and pregnant with his child. Let her ride with him." Lassiter spoke up before Juliet could say a word. She looked up at him thankfully and saw the shocked looks on Gus and Henry's faces. Juliet smiled slightly and nodded for confirmation when Henry raised his eyebrows questioningly before she turned her full attention back on Shawn.

"Shawn? Can you hear me?"

"Jules?" Juliet was barely able to hear him and wasn't entirely sure if she didn't imagine Shawn saying her name. But then Shawn opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look into her eyes. What she saw in his eyes almost broke Juliet's heart. He was barely holding on. The EMT's were finishing to hook him up on several machines and made their last preparations so that they could take off towards the hospital.

"I'm here, Shawn. It's over. You are safe now."

"Jules, I …"

"Don't speak, Shawn." Even though Juliet could see how much of an effort it was for him to hold his eyes open Shawn rolled to his side slowly and reached up with one hand to touch Juliet's cheek. Juliet lay her hand on top of his before it could slip back.

"Do you remember what you promised me?" Juliet knew immediately what he was talking about especially since she just remembered it on the way to the cabin. But she didn't want to hear it.

"No, Shawn. No. Don't talk like that." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and Shawn tried to brush them away with his fingers. He even achieved to give her a small smile before he continued to speak.

"You promised. If I don't make it you should remember that I will always love you, Jules. I will watch you from above."

Shawn's hand slackened and his eyes fluttered close. Juliet was crying vehemently now and she shouted out angrily.

"Don't you dare die on me. Stay with me, Shawn. I love you. Don't leave us alone. I can't do this without you."

But talking to Juliet had exhausted his last reserves and his hand slipped out of Juliet's grasp. The last things he heard were Juliet's sobs and the frantic shouts of the EMT`s when a shrill beeping sound cut through the air.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. How could I end it here? Well, because I'm evil. :D**

**No, I have to do some research for the next chapter. That's why. So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks to psyfanatic for helping me out with some proofreading. Especially correcting some spelling mistakes.**


	10. Good and bad news

**I was told it's pretty sad. So maybe you should keep a handkerchief handy?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Good and bad news**

One minute. He had been gone for one minute. Juliet would never forget these sixty seconds in her whole life. The paramedics shoved her out of their way when they reached for the panels of the defibrillator. She could still hear the sound of the heart monitor in her ears, could still see the straight line that told her that Shawn's heart had stopped beating.

She was standing shocked in front of the ambulance the hand of her partner digging into her shoulder. She knew that despite of all the harsh words Lassiter was normally throwing at Shawn that he really liked him. Everyone who was there with her loved him in one way or another. His father, his best friend and even Lassiter.

No one spoke a word while the EMT's were trying to bring Shawn back to life. They needed to raise the charge three times before they got his heart beating again. Four times his body jerked off the gurney. These pictures would never leave her again.

Now she was standing in the waiting area of the hospital. They had been informed that they took Shawn into surgery. She didn't know why exactly, didn't understand the medical jargon. The only thing she'd understood was that they lost him once more on the way to the hospital and that shook her to her core. He died already two times today and they still weren't sure if he would make it.

Juliet looked down at her hands realizing that they were shaking violently. She gripped the back of the chair in front of her in an attempt to stop the trembling and tightened her fingers even more until her knuckles went white remembering Shawn's pale face in the ambulance and the last words he spoke to her. Now after the adrenaline rush was fading a tremendous exhaustion seemed to overwhelm her.

Lassiter stood a few feet away and watched the three people in front of him. They were all hardly able to hold it together but when he looked at his partner he knew that she was the one who was at the brink of losing it completely. She clutched the chair in front of her as if it was a lifeline. He had seen her hands shaking but now her whole body began to shake and he walked over to her quickly.

It didn't help. She had tried to stop the trembling but even though her hands weren't able to shake any more her whole body began to shake uncontrollably now. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to get rid of the pictures of Shawn lying on the gurney. But it made them even more vivid. A sob escaped her throat and if this was the last straw she lost it. Her knees buckled under her and the sobs shook through her whole body. But before she hit the floor strong arms pulled her up again and she could hear the voice of her partner.

"Let's sit down, O'Hara. Come on."

He led her to the next chair and pushed her down carefully. He took the seat next to her and pulled her into him while she still sobbed vehemently clutching his shirt between her fingers and burying her face in his shoulder. She wanted to stop crying. It was so unlike her to lose control of her emotions like that. But the last days had been just too much.

"Let it out, O'Hara."

Juliet couldn't stop shaking and Lassiter didn't know what he could do to make it easier for her. But after several minutes he just pulled her into his lap and stroked over her back as if she was a little child. If he would have thought about it he would have never gotten into such close physical contact with his partner. But her world crumbled down around her and he desperately wanted to ease the pain but knew that he wasn't able to really help her. So the one thing he could do was to be there for her and that was exactly what he was doing right now.

"Shhh, it's okay. He is strong. He will make it."

Lassiter continued to speak soothing words to her while he held her in his arms and half an hour later the sobs finally stopped and the shaking subsided.

"I'm sorry, Carlton." Juliet mumbled into his shirt.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's tough." Lassiter was still stroking with one hand up and down Juliet's back in an attempt to calm her even more. Suddenly Juliet raised her head and looked up to him with watery eyes.

"How should I go on with my life without him?" Juliet whispered with a hoarse voice.

"Hey, O'Hara! We are not there yet?"

"Aren't we?" Juliet asked him doubtfully.

"No. He will make it." Lassiter sounded more certain than he really felt. But Juliet didn't need any uncertainty right now. They would deal with it if they had to. Not one second before.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We are talking about Shawn Spencer here. I speak from experience when I say how stubborn he could be."

"You are right. He can be very stubborn." Juliet replied with a small smile on her face.

"So we just wait until the doctor comes out of the surgery. Then we will know more. Okay, O'Hara?"

Juliet nodded slightly. Suddenly she was aware of where she was sitting and got a little embarrassed. Sitting on the lap of her partner didn't seem to be very appropriate. She stood up avoiding to look into Lassiter's eyes. She cleared her throat but before she could say anything she saw a doctor coming out of the operating area. One look on his face and she lost all hope. She knew that look. After all she was a cop and she knew when someone had to deliver bad news. But she didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be.

Lassiter saw that Juliet got even more pale and he followed her gaze seeing the doctor and the look on his face. His heart sank. The doctor didn't have good news.

They both stood stock still following the doctor with their eyes on his way into the waiting area. When he reached them he gave them a small smile and went by them to a woman who was sitting in the corner of the waiting area.

Juliet let out a shaky breath. It wasn't Shawn. Relief washed over her followed immediately by a pang of guilt. Shawn might be alright but she was certain that someone else died and when she looked over to the woman and the doctor her suspicion was confirmed. She could see the shock on the woman's face before she started to cry.

"I shouldn't feel relief that it isn't Shawn." Juliet looked at Lassiter with a guilt-ridden face.

"Give yourself some slack, O'Hara. Of course it's horrible that someone died and no one wants to get such bad news. But as atrocious as it may sound you didn't know the person. You are just glad that the one you love is still alive. I don't think you should feel guilty about that."

"Yeah, maybe. But it still doesn't feel right." Juliet shrugged her shoulders and turned around to the chair to sit down again.

Lassiter joined her silently and they waited for about two hours before the doctor who had operated on Shawn finally emerged out of the entrance of the operating area. Juliet clenched her fists tightly when she saw him but she couldn't read his face. He stopped in front of them and rubbed with his hand tiredly over his face.

"He is stable. For now. We were able to clean his leg so that fortunately it's not necessary to amputate it."

Juliet gasped loudly when she heard the doctor's statement and Henry asked cautiously.

"That was even a question? I wouldn't have thought that we still have to do it nowadays."

"Yes, sometimes we still have to take such drastic measures. But as I already said it doesn't look like we have to do it in this case. Nonetheless Mr. Spencer lost a lot of blood. We found a small internal bleeding and were able to stop it. It was a slow bleeding and we just got there in time to stop it before he would have slipped into a coma. We had to reset his shin bone but his broken ribs and the cuts in his face are minor. Nothing to worry about."

The relief on everyone's faces was clearly visible but the doctor wasn't finished yet and as he continued to speak concern washed over all of them.

"But he has a severe infection. We will treat him with an aggressive antibiotic therapy and we will give him anti-inflammatory meds." The doctor took in a deep breath and Juliet knew that he prepared himself for delivering the bad news and she was right.

"But his body is pretty weak right now. So we decided to put him into an artificial coma to give his body the time to heal properly."

Silence followed the statement of the doctor. No one was able to speak for several seconds.

"Artificial coma?" Gus asked curiously. "But he will get out of it as soon as you decide to wake him up again, right?"

"When there are no complications he should wake up. But it's not one hundred percent certain. We will keep him in the coma for four days and then we will check how good his body responded to the meds so far. Until then we can't say much more."

"You mean it's possible that Shawn will stay in a coma even after you give him the drugs to wake up?" Juliet's voice trembled slightly. "Why did you even put him in one if there is a risk that he will never wake up again?"

"It's the best chance to save his life. There is no way he would have made it when we would have let his brain function normally. It would have been too much for his body to take right now." The doctor explained with a determined voice.

"I understand, but ..." Henry wanted to speak up but the doctor interrupted him.

"I know it's hard to comprehend but all we can do right now is wait and hope that his body is able to heal itself with our help. Mr. Spencer is still young so his chances are very, very high that he will wake up and that there will be no permanent damage. That's all I can say right now. They will bring him to the ICU in half an hour. He needs to be monitored around the clock. You can go and visit him then. Do you have any more questions?" When no one answered the doctor turned around and started to walk in the direction of the doors but Henry stopped him with a hand on his arm and the doctor looked at him quizzically.

"Thank you, Dr. Harris. Thank you for saving my son's life."

"There's nothing to thank me for. It's my job, Mr. Spencer. You can thank me when your son wakes up again."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading. See you soon hopefully. My plan is to finish this story before the premiere. Not sure if I can make it though. :D**


	11. Justice and hope

**So are you all busy playing HashTagKiller? :D **

**Sorry but I'm not done with the drama yet. Oh and the flashback is not smutty. Smut doesn't fit in the mood of the story right now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Justice and hope**

He hadn't woken up four days after the surgery. After exactly two weeks Shawn was still in a coma. Juliet was beyond tears. Beyond exhaustion. She only felt numb. She pressed her hand against the cool surface of the window following the rain drops that splashed against the window. The weather mirrored the hopelessness in her heart. Fall had come and with it the typical November weather.

Every time Juliet was caught off guard when the first cold wave hit Santa Barbara. But this year it was not only the temperature that caused her to feel cold, it was the still figure that lay in the hospital bed behind her. Reluctantly she turned around to face the room again and her tired eyes found Shawn, his face utterly pale against the white pillow. At least the two persons who were responsible for Shawn being in a coma were now behind bars. Lassiter took care of it. But even she was surprised about how her partner had conducted the interrogation.

~S&J~

_Juliet stood in front of the door preparing herself for what she had to face now. She reached out to turn the door knob but was stopped by the hand of her partner. _

_"No way, O'Hara. You are not going in there." Lassiter stated calmly._

_"But it's my job." Juliet replied determinedly._

_"Not this one." Lassiter insisted while still holding her back._

_"I need to be in there, Carlton." Juliet pleaded with him._

_"Do you trust me, O'Hara?" Juliet looked up at him surprised. Not knowing why he asked such an odd question right in this moment._

_"Of course I do, Carlton. You know that." She answered him without hesitation. _

_"Then let me handle this. I'll take him down." Lassiter promised her before he released her out of his grip. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Juliet took a step back and Lassiter nodded silently in the direction of the observation room._

_"You can watch, O'Hara. But don't come in. Under no circumstances. Do you hear me?"_

_"I have no idea, Carlton, what you intend to do. You look a little terrifying. You're sure you can handle it?" Juliet was kind of relieved that she wouldn't have to face Alan Rymes by herself, glad that her partner took this burden from her shoulders. She wouldn't have remained professional with this monster in the same room. She hoped her partner was able to stay calm though._

_"Positive and looking terrifying is exactly what I want to look like. This scumbag definitely deserves to shit his pants." Lassiter took the file out of Juliet's hands and opened the door to the interrogation room slamming it shut behind him startling the person sitting in the chair. The clicking of the handcuffs around the man's hands was the most satisfying sound Lassiter had heard in a long time._

_"Hope you feel comfortable, Mr. Rymes." Lassiter spat out in a sarcastic voice before he smacked the file on the table._

_"Why am I here?" Alan Rymes looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. Lassiter wasn't sure if he really didn't know why he was picked up by the police because the man in front of him was clearly insane. Hearing Joanna Rymes' confession a few minutes ago of what happened exactly in the cellar room only confirmed that her brother had lost his mind sometime between the trial of his father and his death in prison about four weeks ago. _

_"We had a talk with your sister. So stop denying it. We know that you tortured Shawn Spencer." _

_"He deserved it." Alan Rymes shot back without any remorse in his voice. Maybe Juliet wasn't that wrong as he asked him if he could handle it when Lassiter had to gather all his strength to not lose his temper completely. Planting his hands on the table Lassiter leaned forward stopping only a few inches away from the face of Rymes before he hissed in a dangerously low voice. _

_"You really don't know what you've done, do you?" Rymes stubbornly refused to give any answer. "You know you'll pay for this. Because attacking a police officer is never a smart idea. "_

_"He isn't a police officer." Rymes stated matter-of-factly._

_"No, he is not. But that doesn't mean that he is not one of us. Because he is. With or without badge. You attacked one of our own and put him in a coma. I will make sure myself that you will never forget that fact." _

_The calmness in which Lassiter spoke those last words seemed to be more effective to intimidate Rymes than when he had shouted at him. Rymes shifted nervously in his seat and averted his gaze to avoid Lassiter's burning stare. _

_"What do you want?" Rymes asked quietly._

_"A full confession."_

_Juliet stood behind the mirror with her mouth wide open. Not because she just witnessed her partner almost losing it during an interrogation but because of what she just heard. Tears sprang into her eyes when she recalled his words. Juliet knew that he had accepted Shawn as her boyfriend but his words just confirmed that he also respected him professionally. He called him one of their own. Shawn would never let him hear the end of this. A small smile appeared on Juliet's face as she imagined Shawn teasing Lassiter about it. But her smile faltered the second she realized that this might never happen. That Shawn might never have the chance to talk to any of them again. That he might be gone forever._

~S&J~

They all had been extremely excited when the doctors gave Shawn the drugs to wake him up four days after the surgery. They waited silently beside his bed expecting him to open his eyes every second. But nothing happened.

The drugs failed and the doctors had no medical explanation for him still being in a coma. They had told them that this could happen but Juliet had tried to stay positive refusing to even think about a negative outcome. Now the only thing they could do was wait and as the doctors suggested talk to him. Maybe something would bring him back. She read a lot about coma patients in the last few days. She knew there was scientific proof that coma patients could apparently hear even though they couldn't react in any way.

So they all stayed at Shawn's bedside talking to him. Gus making jokes about cleaning the psych office and removing stuff from Shawn's desk. Henry telling him stories from his childhood. Even Lassiter came for an hour talking uncomfortably about a case with him. But Juliet wasn't able to talk to someone who couldn't talk back. It was wrong. Shawn laying there in this hospital bed. In a coma.

Juliet walked towards the bed and sat in the chair beside it taking one of Shawn's hands into hers. Leaning forward she kissed him softly on the lips before she sat back. She was still not convinced that it could really help Shawn when they talked to him but she had to try.

Every time Gus left Shawn's room he got quieter and quieter the fear of losing his best friend quite evident in his face. Henry never spoke a word to her only nodded a silent greeting when he came to the room. Juliet always left the moment he entered the room going to the cafeteria to give Henry some alone time with his son. Every time when Juliet returned to Shawn's room Henry was already gone.

Juliet had persuaded a nurse and they brought in another bed for her to sleep in. She had no idea why Shawn had a room of his own but suspected that the Chief had pulled some strings. Lassiter and Gus tried to convince her that it wasn't good for the baby when she stayed in the hospital but her only reply was that it couldn't be good for the baby either when she went home and didn't sleep at all. After several attempts they gave up and let her stay with Shawn.

Stroking over his motionless hand Juliet took in a deep breath before she started to speak in a low voice.

"I'm not sure whether you can hear me or not. I find it hard to believe that anything get through to you even though the doctors assured us that coma patients can hear. You don't even move one muscle. Seeing you that still for such a long time is just weird, Shawn. But they told me that I should talk to you and it's been already two weeks and I'm desperate so I'll try."

Juliet talked over an hour about their shared memories. Their first meeting. The almost kiss in the office after the bounty hunter case. The times she feared for his life and their time together as a couple since his speech about taking pictures of moments in Declan's foyer.

What would have happened if she wouldn't have taken the plunge and kissed him right then and there? She didn't want to think about it. She would have never had the last twelve months with him if she hadn't given in to the overwhelming feelings she had for Shawn. And it had been so worth it. She was never happier in her life and now they would even have a child together.

Juliet looked into his face arguing with herself if she should tell him that she was expecting his child or if she should wait until he would wake up. Deciding that it would be better to just tell him she got up from the chair and climbed into bed with him. Leaning her head on his shoulder she placed her hand right above his heart listening to his heart beat.

"I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell you when you are awake making some cheesy romantic gesture. But maybe it's better this way. I don't even know if you will remember what I've told you when you wake up." Juliet hesitated for a few seconds before she voiced out what lingered like a dark cloud over all of them. "If you ever wake up. I don't want to give up hope, Shawn. Especially because it's only been two weeks but it's so hard."

Propping herself up on one elbow she traced his eyebrow with her finger and followed his jawline until she reached his lips. Stroking carefully with one finger over them she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I'm … I'm pregnant." Bending back she looked down on his face waiting for anything but nothing happened. "And you are not here for all the important stuff. I know it's not your fault. But I wanted to do all these things with you at my side. Taking the pregnancy test. Being excited and scared at the same time while waiting if it would be positive or negative. Going to the first doctor's appointment. Looking at the ultrasound picture. Hearing the heartbeat of our child for the first time. You've missed all that, Shawn. And I'm scared, Shawn. Scared that I have to raise our child on my own. Scared that you will never come back to me. To us. We need you, Shawn."

Juliet took his hand and lay it on her stomach holding it with her own hand in place searching his face again for any sign of a reaction. Her shoulders slumped in defeat when there was no sign that Shawn had heard anything. Somehow she hoped that talking about their child would bring him miraculously back like it always happened in those sappy movies. But this was no movie this was real life and Shawn was still in a coma.

Juliet was tired but didn't want to leave Shawn's side yet, so she lifted the blanket and slipped underneath pressing her body carefully into his closing her eyes before she whispered barely audible. "Please, Shawn, come back to us."

The exhaustion overwhelmed Juliet and half asleep she put his hand back on her stomach and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you, Shawn."

A few minutes later Juliet was fast asleep missing the slight movement when Shawn's finger tightened above her stomach for a few seconds before his hand went slack again.

* * *

**I so can't wait to see the premiere. We are so close. After this extremely long hiatus. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post a new chapter before the premiere, so I wish you all a great premiere. The beginning of an awesome season. It looks like it's going to be a hell of a season. **


	12. The revelation

**Chapter 12: The revelation **

When Juliet was woken up by a nurse the sun was already shining through the blinds. Apparently the nurse of the night shift let her stay in Shawn's bed. She made a mental note to thank her later that she allowed her to sleep in the same bed with Shawn. She knew it was against hospital policy but as soon as the nurses had found out that she was pregnant with his child and that Shawn was helping to put criminals behind bars they deliberately overlooked some things and Juliet was grateful for that.

After Juliet splashed some water into her face and brushed her teeth she went back to Shawn's bed and sat down beside him taking his hand into hers. She was still not fully awake so she remained silent until the doctors showed up for rounds. As expected there were no changes and another small piece of hope vanished.

Juliet rubbed tiredly with her hand over her face when Lassiter entered the room. He took one look at his partner and decided that it was definitely time to force Juliet to take a break. Her bloodshot and weary eyes raised his concern even more.

"You should go home, O'Hara. Get some decent rest. You look awful. I'll stay with him."

"Don't you have to be at work?" Juliet stifled a yawn.

"The Chief is of the same opinion. Actually she sent me here. You need to go home, O'Hara. Get out of this hospital. Only for a few hours. I promise I'll call you if anything changes." Lassiter leaned against the hospital bed and Juliet could see that he was really worried about her. But that he offered voluntarily to stay with Shawn surprised her a little bit.

"Why are you offering, Carlton? I thought you only tolerate Shawn because he is my boyfriend." Lassiter averted his gaze before he answered shuffling uncomfortably with his feet.

"Exactly. I'm only offering because you need to rest."

"You could have fooled me." Juliet mumbled quietly.

"What are you implying?" Lassiter asked her slightly affronted.

"Come on, Carlton. Admit it. You care about Shawn." Juliet stated.

"Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"I was in the observation room when you talked to Rymes. Remember? I heard you."

"I only said it to scare him into a confession, O'Hara." Juliet rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She wondered if Lassiter would ever admit that he cared about Shawn. Not in the near future apparently.

"Okay, I'm not really buying it but it doesn't matter now. I won't leave him." Juliet said determinedly.

"O'Hara, if you don't go voluntarily I will drag you out of here myself. Do you really believe Spencer would want you to wear yourself out like that? Especially when you are carrying his child? I don't think so." One look in Lassiter's eyes made it clear that he would really make her leave if she resisted to go home.

"You call me? If anything changes?" Juliet asked Lassiter brushing a strand of hair from Shawn's forehead.

"Of course, O'Hara. Now go. Sleep for a few hours in your own bed and cook yourself a decent meal before you come back. The food in the caféteria isn't very substantial."

Juliet knew that Lassiter was right. Watching Shawn day after day lying motionless in this hospital bed had almost burnt up all of her reserves. It wasn't only the lack of proper sleep it was also emotional exhausting to see him in this state.

"Okay, Shawn. I'll come back in a few hours. Talk to you later." Juliet whispered into Shawn's ear before she gave him a quick peck on his lips.

Juliet walked towards the door and when she reached Lassiter she surprised him and herself when she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Carlton."

Lassiter followed her with his eyes until the door closed behind her so that he missed the twitching of Shawn's hand. When Lassiter turned around again to sit down beside Shawn's bed the movement of Shawn's hand had already stopped.

Lassiter took in Shawn's silent form. What was it that attracted Juliet to Shawn? He still didn't get it but Juliet was his partner and he was respecting her decisions even if they didn't seem wise to him. Lassiter cleared his throat uncomfortably before he began to speak. It was time for a big brother talk. Maybe it was good that Shawn wasn't awake for it.

"Not even I can threaten you while you are lying in a hospital bed in a coma, Spencer. Especially because the reason why you are in this situation is because you put a criminal behind bars and his kids went insane. But that doesn't mean that I won't look out for O'Hara. So don't mess it up. She needs you. They need you. Even if it makes me shudder imagining you as a father she chose you. So you better wake up, Spencer. And soon."

~S&J~

Juliet returned after a few hours to sit beside Shawn's bed again. Lassiter, Gus and Henry seemed to have made an agreement among themselves. Every morning one of them showed up and sent her home for a few hours. She stopped fighting it. She hated to admit it. But she needed these few hours alone to refuel her energies. It made it easier to get through the hours she sat beside Shawn's bed talking to him without getting any response.

But after three weeks of Shawn being in a coma Juliet was slipping into a depression. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy hormones or maybe it was the fear of raising their child alone that get bigger and bigger with each passing day. Juliet stood in front of the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the tears to spill over. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound behind her but before she could turn around a hoarse voice floated in her direction.

"Jules?"

For a few seconds Juliet stood frozen in front of the window wondering if she already had hallucinations. She was sure she had just heard Shawn's voice. Slowly she turned around and in the moment her eyes reached Shawn's face and she saw that his eyes were open one single tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

"Jules? What's wrong?" Shawn's voice was barely audible after he hadn't used it in over three weeks and he licked his dry lips before he tried to prop himself up on one elbow. But his muscles didn't want to work properly and he fell back into the pillow.

Juliet stood stock still a few feet away from his bed. Afraid that if she would move that she would wake up and realize that everything was only a dream. But when she saw that Shawn tried to sit up she rushed over to him.

"Don't try to sit up, Shawn." When she put her hand on his torso to prevent him from trying it again she locked eyes with his and pure joy overflowed her when she saw his green eyes tired but clear looking up to her. She broke down into the chair and started to cry. Shawn stretched out a trembling hand to stroke over her head that Juliet had buried into his side.

"Shhh, Jules. Don't cry." Shawn whispered soothingly.

"I thought I lost you, Shawn. I thought I would never see your eyes again."

"I'm here, Jules. I'm not going anywhere."

Shawn continued to stroke over Juliet's head until her sobs finally subsided and she looked up at him again with tear-stained eyes giving him a shaky smile.

"God, Shawn. You can't imagine how scared I was that you would never wake up."

"Jules, this might be an odd question ... but what happened exactly? My memories are a little fuzzy."

"What can you remember?" Juliet straightened herself and took Shawn's hand into hers.

"I can remember the basement and I think Lassiter and my father were there too, right?" Juliet only nodded. "They put me on a gurney. But after that I can't remember anything right now."

"You flatlined twice, Shawn. They put you in an artificial coma after the surgery to help your body to heal. But you wouldn't wake up. You stayed in a coma for over three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Shawn asked surprised and when he saw Juliet gulping hard he tugged at her hand until she climbed into bed with him. Juliet snuggled into his side carefully and Shawn wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jules."

"For what?" Juliet mumbled into his chest.

"For scaring you like that."

"Just don't do it again, Shawn. Okay?"

"I'll try my best."

They remained curled up into each other until a nurse showed up half an hour later scolding them that they didn't immediately call for a doctor the moment Shawn had woken up. They looked guiltily at each other because the thought hadn't occurred to them at all. A whirlwind of activities started and Juliet left the room to tell the others the good news.

They all dropped by over the next hour to see it for themselves that Shawn was awake again. Henry patted him on the shoulder but then bent down and took his son into his arms murmuring _"Glad_ _to_ _have_ _you_ _back,_ _son."_. Gus didn't seem to know what to do with himself until Shawn stretched out his hand making carefully a fist and Gus smiled at him giving him a fistbump. Lassiter stood awkwardly at the end of the bed and when their eyes met he just grumbled _"About_ _time,Spencer._ _So_ _your_ _stubborn_ _head_ _is good_ _for_ _something_ _after_ _all."_

After a few hours Juliet realized that Shawn looked exhausted and she shooed all of them out of the room for the day so that Shawn could go to sleep.

"I'll just close my eyes for one second, Jules. I'm a little tired. Maybe it was a little too much today."

"Don't worry, Shawn. You need your rest."

Juliet turned around and walked in the direction of the other bed when Shawn's voice stopped her.

"Can you sleep with me in my bed, Jules?"

"Of course."

Shawn lifted the cover and Juliet slipped under it. Wrapping his arm around her once again Juliet lay her head on his chest and they drifted both into a peaceful sleep.

~S&J~

The next afternoon Henry was sitting at Shawn's bed bantering with his son about some nonsense. Juliet watched them from the chair she had put in front of the window smiling at their antics. But suddenly Shawn furrowed his brows and winced slightly.

"Something wrong, son?" Henry asked him worriedly. Juliet was already standing up when Shawn raised his hand to stop her.

"No. I'm fine. My leg is just tweaking a little bit. Nothing to worry about. See, I just press this tiny button here and the holy grail of meds is running through my veins." Shawn chuckled.

Henry continued their conversation but Shawn's eyes searched Juliet over the head of his father while making absentmindedly some comments towards his father. Juliet was surprised about the look on Shawn's face. Something was off. He let his eyes trail up and down her body as if he was searching for something. But before Juliet could react in any way Shawn turned his attention back to his father and she convinced herself that she most likely only read too much into it.

After an hour Henry left them and when Juliet turned around to Shawn he had the same odd look on his face.

"Jules, can you help me up please."

"Sure." Juliet went over to him and helped Shawn to raise his bed so that he could sit up comfortably.

"Sit down, Jules." But as Juliet reached for the chair Shawn put a hand on her arm to stop her. "No. Sit down here." Shawn patted the bed beside him. Juliet raised her eye brows in question but obeyed before she asked him curiously.

"What is it, Shawn?" Shawn waited a few seconds before he answered her.

"I've remembered something very important."

"That's great. What is it?" Juliet asked exitedly.

"Don't you want to tell me something?" Shawn's eyes bored into hers and Juliet searched her brain to figure out what Shawn might have remembered. The moment it hit her she took in a sharp breath.

"I think you have some important news to share with me, right? I remember Lassiter telling the EMT's that they should let you drive with me in the ambulance because you are my girlfriend and because ..." Shawn trailed off placing his hand over her stomach waiting for Juliet to say something. Juliet put her hand over his before she looked up expecting to see fear or anger in his eyes. But all she could see was love and a hint of excitement.

"Yes, Shawn. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's been a while since I updated the last time. I try to write the next chapter faster. Enjoy the rest of the weekend.**


	13. Two small pineapples

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Two small pineapples**

"I'm going to be a father?" Shawn asked carefully, suddenly stunned.

"Yes." Juliet studied Shawn's face closely. "Are you scared? Do you want to run?"

Shawn looked up into Juliet's eyes, his hand still on her stomach, his eyes shining with awe.

"Maybe a little scared. But there is definitely no urge to run, Jules. You should know that. After all we already talked about having kids. Granted, I wasn't expecting it so soon." Shawn smiled up at her smugly. "My little Shawns seem to be very fertile. Do you have pictures? Do you already know the gender?" Shawn asked excitedly.

Juliet let out a sigh of relief. She expected him to be happy about having a child with her but there had still been a small hint of a doubt that he would feel trapped. But apparently that was not the case. Juliet rummaged through her bag until she found her maternity log with the ultrasound picture. Proudly she handed it over to him.

"See, there. This small point here." Shawn nodded silently. "This is our child."

"Really? That's small."

"It's getting bigger." Juliet laughed out loud. "This is only the first picture. There will be more and as you can see I don't know the gender yet."

"How far along are you? We need to find a new place. We have no place for a kid currently." Shawn rambled excitedly.

"Slow down, Shawn. I'm only in the ninth week. First of all you need to get out of the hospital before we can look for a new place."

"It's just ..." Shawn trailed off while he brushed a strand of Juliet's hair behind her ear.

"What is it, Shawn?"

"Don't you feel a little overwhelmed?" Shawn asked cautiously.

"Well, I had already a little more time than you to become accustomed to the fact that I'm pregnant. But believe me I was scared to death. Especially because I feared that I would have to raise our child on my own." Juliet replied quietly.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone." Shawn caressed Juliet's cheek with his thumb before he suddenly shouted out. "Damn, I missed the pregnancy tests. I always imagined we would wait for the results together. Spit it out, Jules. How many did you use before you believed that you are pregnant?"

"It's sometimes scary how well you know me." Juliet smirked.

"So, how many?"

"Five."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there holding your hand." Shawn told her apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you're back now. That we can start planning for the time when the kid will be here. Together." Juliet replied softly.

"You are going to be a great mom, Jules."

"And you are going to be a great dad, Shawn."

~S&J~

"Dad?" Shawn fidgeted uncomfortably in his bed. He was sick of being in the hospital, of lying almost the whole day in bed so he decided to make a plan how he was going to ask Juliet and he needed his dad to bring him the most important part.

"Yeah, son?" Henry came over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Shawn asked hesitantly.

"Depends on what favor you are going to ask." Henry furrowed his brows slightly, worried what favor it would be because knowing his son it could be anything. From being absolutely harmless to being absolutely ridiculous.

"I need you to go to the Psych office and bring me the box that is in the first drawer to the right." Shawn told his father cryptically, avoiding any eye contact.

"What does it look like?" Henry was curious now. Shawn obviously felt uncomfortable to ask him.

"It's in one of these blue bags." Shawn still avoided to actually tell his father what the item exactly looked like.

"What do you mean? What blue bags?" Henry asked confused. Shawn definitely acted weird. Well, weirder than usual and that meant something because being the father of Shawn had challenged him with a lot of weird stuff.

"The ones that cause all women to go crazy when they see them." Shawn mumbled, picking at the sheet of his bed. It took Henry a few seconds before he made the connection between women going crazy and blue bags.

"You mean Tiffany's?"

"Yeah, exactly." Shawn replied and a smile appeared on Henry's face when he guessed what was in that said box.

"So I'm going to get a daughter-in-law?" Henry asked trying to suppress the laughter when he saw his son blush. He couldn't remember the last time his son had blushed if he ever had witnessed it at all.

"If she says yes." Shawn looked up to his father with slightly doubtful eyes.

"Do you doubt it? You two are going to have a child together." Henry tried to reassure him.

"Luckily I have the receipt, so I can prove to her that I already bought it before this whole kidnapping thing. Otherwise she might throw it at my head because she thinks that I only bought it because of the child." Shawn stated jokingly.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow."

~S&J~

Everything was ready. Shawn looked one more time at the ring in the velvet box. It was custom-made. He had wanted it to be totally unique. Something that she could only get from him. It was a platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle flanked by two small pineapples. It was definitely not a normal engagement ring but Shawn never did anything the usual way and he wouldn't start now.

Shawn closed the box and put it in his jacket pocket before he lay it over the back of the chair. He scuttled over to the bed to get his crutches and sat down on it, waiting patiently for Juliet who should arrive any minute now. Checking his cell one last time to assure himself again that Gus had made all the arrangements he asked him for, Shawn scrolled through the photos Gus had taken to show him that everything was exactly how he wanted it to be. Shawn shut the photo folder on his cell hurriedly when he saw Juliet enter his room.

"So, are you ready to go home, Shawn?" Juliet asked him happily.

"You betcha!" Shawn replied, smiling back at her.

"Can we swing by the Psych office? I need to get something from there before I can go home." Shawn asked Juliet casually on the way to the car.

"Sure."

When they arrived in front of the Psych office Shawn turned to face Juliet and took out the copy of the receipt he had in his pocket, holding it out to Juliet so that she could take it. Juliet looked at him surprised before she glanced at the paper in her hand. Most of the content was crossed out with a black marker. Only the date was still visible.

"First off I want you to read the date on this copy." Shawn elaborated after seeing the confusion on Juliet's face.

"What?"

"Just read the date, Jules." Shawn repeated insistently.

"Okay. August the twelfth. Did I forget something important that happened on that date?" Juliet asked curiously.

"No. But I needed you to know the date before we go in there." Shawn told her cryptically.

"Why?" Juliet asked cautiously.

"I have a surprise for you, Jules. So I need you to put the blindfold on. Okay?"

"What are you up to, Shawn?" Juliet felt slightly uneasy. Something was strange about how Shawn was acting since she picked him up at the hospital. He was buzzing with energy nearly vibrating.

"Please, Jules." Shawn pleaded with her and Juliet gave in.

"Okay."

"And no peeking."

"Promise!"

Shawn had sent Gus a text message about fifteen minutes ago without Juliet realizing it so that his best friend could light the candles. He would have done it himself but with the crutches it would have taken forever. So when they now entered the office the whole place was glowing with a soft shimmer from the candles and Shawn stopped Juliet in the doorframe.

"Just stay here and give me a sec." Shawn looked one last time over the place. Everything was perfect. "Okay. You can take it off now, Jules."

When Juliet took off the blindfold she needed a few seconds until her eyes adjusted to the dim light. When she looked around she took in a sharp breath the moment she realized the romantic setting. The room was illuminated by what must be about fifty candles and Shawn stood in front of a big white screen with the Capilano Suspension bridge as a motif. It looked like he was standing on it.

"What ..." Juliet tried to say something but Shawn interrupted her.

"Jules, I love you. I tried to fight against it for years because I never thought that I had the slightest chance. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are perfect. And I'm ... well, I'm just me. I don't deserve you, Jules. But I love you with all my heart and that will never change."

Tears welled up in Juliet's eyes upon hearing his words. She wanted to give him some sort of reaction but Shawn stopped her.

"Do you remember the date I just showed you?"

"Yes, I remember." Juliet spoke quietly barely above a whisper.

"Good. So ..." Shawn turned around and leaned the crutches against Gus' desk before he put tentatively some weight on his injured foot and walked the two steps until he stood directly in front of Juliet. He lowered himself carefully on one knee and reached into his pocket to retrieve the ring flipping the box open before he turned it around to Juliet and locked eyes with her.

"Will you marry me, Juliet?"

* * *

**Yep, I did it. I let Shawn propose and not only because they are going to be parents. I know he is a free spirit but I think he will marry Juliet eventually even on the show. And I know that Shawn probably doesn't have the money to buy a ring at Tiffany's but it's fiction so I can do what I want. :P See you soon hopefully. **


	14. Love

**I think you will all like this chapter. No flashback smut but present smut. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Love**

Juliet's mouth dropped open and she stared wide-eyed down at Shawn kneeling in front of her. When Juliet didn't show any reaction in over a minute, Shawn's smile began to falter and he shifted uncertainly.

"Aehmm, ... okay. I would like nothing better than to kneel here for hours until you got your voice back, Jules. But as you surely remember I have a cast on my leg and it's starting to get a little uncomfortable."

"Ohhh ... sorry." Juliet grabbed his arm and helped him up until he could lean against the desk, the open ring box still in his hand. Shawn felt very uncomfortable because Juliet still hadn't answered his question and he started talking to fill the silence.

"I see you have your voice back though you don't have to give me an answer. Maybe I should have waited a little longer until I pop _the _question. I don't want to pressure you into anything, Jules. Having a child together doesn't mean that ..."

Juliet put a finger on his lips to stop Shawn's rambling and smiled up at him.

"Of course, you idiot." When Shawn furrowed his brows in confusion not sure about how he should take Juliet's answer, not sure to what of his rambling she just gave him an answer, Juliet burst out into happy giggles. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Leaning forward she crushed her lips onto Shawn's and kissed him passionately before she backed away slightly and looked into his eyes. "Of course I will marry you, Shawn. So ... can I get my ring now."

Juliet stretched out her left hand and Shawn put the ring on her finger. She walked immediately towards a candle and turned her hand so that she could get a good look at the ring.

"Do you like it?" Shawn asked carefully, hoping that he had made the right choice in choosing such an unusual engagement ring.

"It's perfect, Shawn." Juliet looked up again and blinked away some tears, a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. Only an hour ago she expected to bring Shawn back home and have a nice, quiet evening in their apartment and now she was an engaged woman.

"You know, you just scared the crap out of me, Jules. I thought you might say no." Shawn took Juliet's hand and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist.

"You took me by surprise, Shawn. Getting a proposal from you was a little unexpected. Wait a sec. I hope you didn't propose because of the child."

"Remember the date, Jules." Shawn smiled at her expectantly, waiting until he could see on Juliet's face that she just realized the significance of the date.

"You bought the ring already in August?" Juliet asked him surprised.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why did you wait so long?"

"It never seemed to be the right time. But the whole kidnapping incident showed me that I shouldn't wait for the perfect moment. The moment doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jules."

Juliet pulled his head down and gave Shawn another kiss to stop herself from bursting out into tears. Releasing his lips slowly, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and lay her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you asked, Shawn. But if the moment doesn't matter you sure as hell went through a lot of trouble to set this all up."

"Well, I still thought you deserved a romantic proposal. But because it had to happen fast it couldn't be anything fancy or far away. And Gus helped." Shawn admitted sheepishly.

"It was very romantic, Shawn. And perfect." They stood silently among all the candles for a few minutes before Juliet sighed contentedly. "I could stand with you here for hours but you should get off your feet. Let's blow out the candles and go home, Shawn."

"Yeah, we should go home." Shawn let Juliet out of his embrace so that they could start to blow out the candles but couldn't resist to add. "Mrs. Spencer."

Juliet swirled around to him and smiled happily. "That's still open for discussion. Because I love my name." When she saw the slight disappointment in Shawn's eyes she said quietly. "But I love your name too."

"So it's settled?" Shawn asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"We'll see. We'll see."

~S&J~

"Ahh, here you are, O'Hara. You can tell Spencer that he got his wish." Lassiter rushed by Juliet's desk without even looking at her.

"What wish?" Juliet looked up at her partner questioningly, stopping Lassiter effectively and he turned around to walk back to her desk.

"They will both get psychological help though Alan Rymes will get it in prison where he belongs. But Spencer's written testimony set Joana free. She isn't in custody anymore. She is out on parole and has to go to a therapist."

"I'm sure he will be glad to hear it. I will let him know."

"How is he by the way? Already as annoying as usual?" Lassiter sat down on the edge of Juliet's desk.

"Even more annoying." Juliet smirked at her partner teasingly.

"Is that even possible?"

"You have no idea. He even dropped on one knee before me." Juliet replied, already with a big grin on her face, waiting impatiently for the reaction that surely would come when Lassiter realized what she had just revealed. The moment it dawned on him he jumped up and contorted his face in barely suppressed horror.

"No way. He proposed? And you said yes?" Lassiter asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I said yes. See, he even got me this incredible engagement ring from Tiffany's. With these cute pineapples." Juliet stretched her hand towards Lassiter to show him the ring.

"I wonder how he could afford it. You are sure that he didn't steal it?"

"Don't be silly, Carlton." Juliet laughed out loud before she approached another subject Shawn and she had discussed yesterday. "So ... on another note. I want to ask you a question."

"Sure, shoot." Lassiter stood in front of her desk with his arms folded in front of his chest, his foot patting impatiently on the floor.

"Do you want to be the godfather for our kid?" It took Lassiter a few seconds until Juliet's question sank in completely and she could see the surprise on his face.

"What? Is Spencer okay with that?"

"Of course. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, O'Hara. Does that mean I have to celebrate every holiday with Spencer?" Juliet smirked when she saw the disgust on Lassiter's face. He would never admit that he actually liked Shawn.

"Come on, Carlton. It won't kill you."

"Maybe. But okay. I'm actually honored that you've asked, O'Hara."

"You helped me a lot during Shawn's kidnapping. I haven't forgotten it." Juliet replied softly.

"That was nothing, O'Hara. We are partners."

"Still. Shawn and I decided that we want you to be a part of our new family." Lassiter screwed up his face in disgust upon hearing this.

"Not sure if I like the idea of Spencer being part of _my_family but I guess I have no choice."

"Nope. Definitely not. You are my partner. Remember?"

Lassiter gave her no response and turned around to walk to his desk. When he sat down on his chair and looked in her direction again, Juliet averted her gaze quickly down to the papers on her desk so that Lassiter couldn't see the victorious grin on her face.

~S&J~

"Shawn, I have great news for you. Joana is ..."

Juliet trailed off when she walked into the living room and saw that Shawn was sound asleep while some 80's movie she didn't recognize flickered over the TV. He was sitting on the couch, his leg propped up on the table before him. Seeing him like that Juliet couldn't resist to finally live out a fantasy of hers. She took off her jacket quietly and dropped her purse on the floor without a sound. Tiptoeing over to the couch she kneeled down behind Shawn, slipping her hands around and starting to undo button after button of his shirt while she trailed slight kisses along his jaw line.

"Shawn, wake up." Juliet whispered into his ear. "I have something for you."

"Hmmm ..." Shawn murmured incoherently in his sleep, shifting slightly towards her hands.

When Juliet opened the last button she pulled the shirt apart and caressed his torso while her tongue trailed along Shawn's ear shell. She let her hands wander further down and slipped two fingers under his sweat pants and followed the outer line of his undies.

"Shawn, wake up." Juliet repeated. "You are missing out on the best part."

"I already like where this is going." Shawn mumbled with a sleepy voice but suddenly he turned around and pulled Juliet into his lap, surprising her completely. She wasn't sure how he managed to do so without moving his leg from the table but she could see by the smug grin on his face that he was proud of himself that he had been able to surprise her like that. When she looked into his eyes, Juliet suddenly realized that he appeared way too awake for someone who was fast asleep only a minute ago and she got suspicious.

"You were awake the whole time?" Juliet asked him accusingly.

"Sure. But I could literally feel how your brain started to come up with a plan after you entered the apartment and saw me on the couch. I was curious what you had in mind." Shawn replied teasingly, wrapping his hands around Juliet's to hinder her from smacking him.

"You're incorrigible." Juliet pouted.

"That's what you love about me, right?"

"You interrupted my seduction." Juliet wiggled with her hands, trying to free them out of Shawn's grip. "But I need my hands to finish what I've started."

"Then by all means I will set you free so that you can do as you please."

When Shawn released Juliet's hands she sat up and straddled Shawn, widening her eyes when she could feel his erection pressing against her center.

"You were definitely awake the whole time." Juliet sighed happily.

"Well, your voice whispering into my ear the whole time was very arousing, Jules. Not to mention your handiwork." Shawn replied hoarsely.

"So you liked it?" Juliet purred seductively, rocking slowly against his erection.

"Very much." Shawn informed her. Slipping one hand around her neck, he pulled her down to him to press his lips on hers while his other hand started to unbutton her blouse. Without interrupting the kiss Shawn pushed her blouse down her arms, followed closely by her bra.

"Put your hands on the couch beside my head, Jules."

Juliet obeyed without asking, not sure what Shawn had in mind but when his mouth closed around one of her nipples she realized that he maneuvered her in an optimal position to give her breasts the full attention of his mouth. Juliet groaned out softly, arching her back to press her nipple further into his mouth. While Shawn let his tongue slide over her nipple, his hands found the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down, opening the button at the top, he threw the skirt on the floor.

Without a word Shawn pulled one of Juliet's hands down on his shoulder, pushing her slightly to the other side so that she had to put her weight on the elbow of her other arm, giving Shawn the space to slide one hand between their bodies while he was still able to lick over her nipple. When his fingers slipped under her panties he found her already hot and wet for him and he pushed one finger immediately into her. Releasing her nipple, he lifted his head and captured her lips for a brief but hard kiss.

"I've missed you, Jules." Shawn whispered, pumping his finger in and out of her.

"I've missed you too, Shawn." Juliet panted, completely captivated by the sensation of his finger in her.

Suddenly Shawn pulled his finger out of her but before Juliet could protest he pushed her backwards and realizing what he wanted to do, Juliet stood up and took off her panties before she helped Shawn get rid of his clothes.

"Well, we had this situation already once. You know, Jules, with the cast you have to do most of the work."

Juliet looked down at his prominent erection, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Looks like you'll do your part just fine, Shawn."

"Then hop up, Mrs. Spencer."

"I'm not Mrs. Spencer yet."

"Does it matter?" Shawn asked breathlessly when Juliet lowered herself until only inches separated their bodies.

"Not when you are in me." Juliet replied and Shawn positioned his cock, pushing his hips upwards so that he slid into her completely.

"You mean like this."

Juliet melted into him. She missed the feeling of him in her. Missed hearing his sultry voice during sex when he whispered into her ear while he loved her with slow strokes. Closing her eyes Juliet relished the feeling of Shawn's cock, moving slowly up and down. She felt that he was holding back, that he was especially careful because she was pregnant. She knew that there was no need to be that careful. He couldn't hurt the baby. But she didn't say it out loud because this slow love making tugged at every nerve ending in her body. Made it even more intense.

Shawn forgot about his cast. The feeling of finally being in Juliet again was overwhelming. He carefully guided her. Slowed her movements when she got too fast. He wanted to enjoy every single second. When he suddenly felt his leg twitching it just made him realize how close they had been to losing each other. He almost died. But now they were engaged, they would become a family.

Shawn pulled Juliet's head down, trailing his tongue over her lips before Juliet open her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kissing her as slowly as their bodies rocked together, Shawn slid his hand down Juliet's stomach until he reached the point where they were joined together. Stroking slowly with his finger over her sensitive spot, he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm until she exploded around him, taking him with her.

Neither of them knew how they managed to lie down on the couch but somehow they ended up entangled with each other, Shawn's leg carefully draped on the armrest of the couch. Shawn pulled a blanket over both of them, propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at Juliet. She was perfect. Her face was literally glowing, her eyes sparkling up to him. He had seen the changes her body already had undergone because of her pregnancy. She seemed even more beautiful than before.

Juliet stared up to Shawn in total awe. She didn't lose him. Sometimes she still had to remind herself that this all wasn't a dream. He was here with her. Juliet lifted her hand and trailed one finger over his cheek. He hadn't shaved today and she loved feeling his scruff under her fingers. Loved the intensity of his eyes. They made it through this last scare. They were both alive. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

They were together and intended to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Juliet lay her left hand on Shawn's chest and looked at her engagement ring. She knew that it was an enormous step for Shawn to ask her to marry her. They made a commitment. To each other and to the life that was growing inside of her. As if Shawn could read her thoughts he lay his hand on her stomach and Juliet put her hand on top of his.

There they were. Finally together again. No matter what would happen in the future, they had each other. They had their love and that would never change.

~S&J~

_You come to love not_ _by_ _finding the_ _perfect_ _person,_ _but_ _by seeing_ _an imperfect_ _person_ _perfectly .~Sam_ _Keen~_

**The end**

* * *

**Stop! Before someone ask me about the gender of the baby. There will be an epilog. So I'll reveal it there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought you'd all deserved a smutty chapter one more time. :D So now it's time for all of you to tell me if you have any wishes for the epilog. I can't promise anything but I'll try to incorporate them if possible. Just let me know.**


	15. Seven years later

**Chapter 15: Seven years later**

"O'Hara, nice barbecue. Thanks for the invite." Lassiter appeared in front of Juliet on the lawn and she furrowed her brows upon hearing this name.

"Would you stop calling me O'Hara, Carlton? You know damn well that I've changed my name to Spencer six years ago." Juliet replied exasperatedly causing Lassiter to contort his face in slight disgust.

"Rather hell is going to freeze before I'm ever going to call you Spencer."

"Then why don't you call me Juliet?"

"Can't I just still call you O'Hara?" Lassiter asked stubbornly.

"Whatever." Juliet sighed defeated. "I don't even know why I still try."

Suddenly a toddler stumbled around the corner of the house and ran towards them, her blonde curls bopping wildly on her head. When she reached Juliet she threw herself against her legs, a big grin on her face, her green eyes sparkling with hardly contained excitement.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy. Where's daddy?" Juliet crouched down to get on eye-level with her daughter, brushing a curl behind her ear before she answered her.

"I don't know, honey. I haven't seen him in half an hour. Come to think about it. Your brother disappeared around the same time. I'm wondering what they are up to now."

Juliet furrowed her brows slightly because Shawn and James being away at the same time without telling her, rarely led to anything good.

"Mommy, go find daddy?" Emma bobbed up and down on her legs, pulling at the sweater of her mother.

"You want to search for them, Emma?"

"Hmhmm." Emma nodded enthusiastically and Juliet took her into her arms and straightened herself. Turning around to Lassiter she asked her daughter. "Did you already say hello to Uncle Carlton?"

Emma shook her head and turned in her mother's arms to look at Lassiter. Grinning from ear to ear she waved enthusiastically at him.

"Hey, Unc Lass." Lassiter flinched slightly by hearing this name. He had tried several times to get Emma and his godson to actually call him Carlton. But so far to no avail.

"Hey, Emma."

"Sorry, Carlton. She just picked it up from Shawn and James. She adores them and no matter how often I tell her that she should call you Carlton, she just doesn't listen." Juliet told him apologetically aware that she shouldn't complain to him that he still called her O'Hara when their own children refused to call him Carlton and instead called him by the nickname Shawn gave him a long time ago.

"Well, she is without a doubt Spencer's daughter." Lassiter hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Carlton!" Juliet exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief over the grudge her partner still kept up against her husband.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Lassiter replied but his face told her that he wasn't really sorry. Deciding that it was not worth to get in an argument with Lassiter on this great sunny day, she looked into the face of her daughter.

"Okay, pumpkin. Should we go searching for daddy and James now?" Emma clutched her fists in Juliet's hair and nodded excitedly. "Okay, then let's go."

~S&J~

"To make it look more impressive you have to put your fingers to your head." Shawn lifted his hands and put his fingers at each side of his head, closing his eyes. "See! Like this."

"But dad I don't need to close my eyes. I'm not a psychic. I just can remember things pretty well. Like you."

"James, James, James!" Shawn shook his head slightly, sighing heavily. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Right!" James grinned up to him. "So you mean like this." James put his hands to his forehead, mimicking his father.

"Yep, exactly. So let's see what you remember."

Shawn and James stood on a small clearing that was only half a mile away from the house. They had trampled down a path from the lawn to the clearing over the months so that they could get there faster. They used it for their laser sword fights or for throwing a baseball. They realized that it was easier to get out here so that they didn't get scolded by Juliet when they became too loud for the female part of their family.

Right now the clearing was used for something completely different. Since Shawn discovered about a year ago that his son had inherited his photographic memory he started to train him. Today almost the complete clearing was covered with "evidence". A rag doll in human form lay in the middle surrounded by several papers and clothing.

"Dad?" James suddenly asked Shawn after he was able to recount the exact position of each paper and clothing with closed eyes.

"Yeah son?" Shawn looked at him questioningly, hearing in his voice that his son wanted to ask him something serious.

"Is mum going to be angry with us when she finds out that we simulated a crime scene out here in the woods?"

"Let's just not tell her. Okay?" Shawn rubbed playfully over his son's head with a conspiratorially grin on his face.

"Don't tell her what?" Juliet's voice suddenly came from the edge of the clearing.

Shawn and James froze in their places before they slowly turned around with the exact same innocent expression on their faces and Juliet's mouth twitched slightly when both Shawn and James shoved their hands in their jeans pockets and shifted nervously from foot to foot, making the resemblance between them even more obvious.

"James?" Juliet looked down at their son, their daughter in her arms who looked slightly confused when she heard her mother's tone of voice.

"I ... We ... It's just ..." James began to stutter and Juliet turned her stern gaze on her husband.

"Shawn?" Tapping impatiently with her foot on the ground, Juliet waited for an answer.

"Look Jules, we were just training." Shawn looked her in the eyes pleadingly and threw her one of his famous grins but Juliet refused to let it slide that easily.

"Training for what?" Juliet looked around and furrowed her brows when she realized what Shawn and James were up to. "Seriously, Shawn?"

Feeling the rising tension between her parents, Emma started to wiggle in her mother's arms until Juliet set her down on the ground. The moment her feet hit the ground she stumbled towards Shawn, stopping shortly in front of him and raised her arms in the air.

"Daddy, up! Up!"

Shawn bent down absentmindedly, taking her into his arms and Emma immediately snuggled her head in his shoulder, popping her thumb in her mouth and started to suck at it slowly. James walked over to his dad and Shawn lay his hand on his son's head, pulling him closer.

Juliet raised her eyebrows when three pairs of green eyes looked at her cautiously. She almost gave in seeing them standing like this in front of her. James and Emma were as close as they could get to their father as if they tried to give him their silent support.

"Well, Jules, I thought ..." Shawn began to speak but was interrupted by Juliet.

"I'm not sure if any thinking was involved in this." Juliet said in a more icy tone than she had actually intended to.

"Mom, don't yell at dad. It was my idea." James said with a small voice, biting down on his lips so that he didn't start to cry.

"Your idea?"

James left the side of his dad and took the few steps until he stood in front of his mother, tugging at her hands until she finally crouched down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly while he whispered into her ear.

"It's not dad's fault, mom. I want to be a cop when I'm grown up. Like you. And I begged him to teach me the memory thing we are both so good at. Don't be mad, mom. Please?"

Juliet looked up at Shawn while her son clung to her and a small smile appeared on her face when she saw him standing with their daughter in his arms, uncertainty still shining in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she really liked the idea of James wanting to be a cop. But he was only six. There would be plenty of other jobs he would want to do before he turned eighteen. She didn't need to worry about that right now.

Juliet knew how persistent their son could be and Shawn and she had actually already talked about him teaching their son. His photographic memory could help him in a lot of jobs and recreating a crime scene like this, without blood or any other gruesome details, wasn't actually that bad.

Seeing Juliet smile up at him, Shawn released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in relief. He could see that she wasn't angry with them anymore. Thanks to the persuasion technique of his son. Because he made it sound as if he had to convince Shawn to teach him. That wasn't true. When James came to him with the idea he was immediately on board. He loved teaching his son and he was glad that James enjoyed it more than Shawn did when he was at James' age.

"Hmmm? So dad has nothing to do with it?" Juliet asked James curiously and he entangled himself out of her embrace and shook his head violently, his eyes slightly glistened with tears and Juliet had to gulp hard upon seeing his tears. She didn't mean to make him cry when she huffed at Shawn. They just took her by surprise.

"Hey, hey. No need to cry, James. I'm not angry anymore. Okay?" Juliet brushed away the tear that trailed down his cheek and James inhaled a shaky breath before he looked back at his dad.

"So, you and dad won't fight over this?" James sniffled quietly, looking up at his mum still teary eyed.

"No, James. We won't fight. You know we hardly fight." Juliet reassured him, trailing her hands up and down his arms to soothe him even further.

"I know. You just looked so angry, mom."

"I'm sorry, tiger. But you know how much I love your dad, right?" Juliet waited until James nodded before she continued. "I might be angry with him from time to time but that won't last long. You know that I can't resist his charm. He is irresistible and you are exactly like him, so I can't be mad at you for long either."

Juliet smiled at her son and James puffed out his chest proudly when Juliet compared him to Shawn.

"I know and I'm going to be as good at reading crime scenes as dad is when I'm grown up."

Juliet locked eyes with Shawn and she could see the emotions running through his eyes when he listened to their conversation, the pride he felt upon hearing that his son wanted to be like him. When Juliet looked back at James, her heart skipped a beat. They were so much alike. James was the young version of Shawn and she bent forward to give him a kiss on the forehead so that he couldn't see the tears that were rising in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around her son, Juliet stood up and walked slowly towards Shawn.

Shawn looked at her knowingly, sensing exactly why they were both choked up with emotions right now. When Juliet reached his side, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled them both close, whispering in her ear.

"I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Shawn." Juliet shifted slightly so that she could give him a brief kiss and James turned in her arms, giving first her and then Shawn a smack on the cheek.

"I love you, mom. And you too, dad."

"Mommy, daddy, too tight!"

They all started laughing when Emma pushed at them so that they had to step out of the embrace. Looking at his daughter, Shawn had to smile broadly when he saw the adoring pout on her face.

"What do you say? Should we go back to the party and see what Uncle Gus and Aunt Kara brought you as presents."

"Presents? Go, daddy! Want presents." Emma shouted excitedly.

"You're a demanding little pumpkin, aren't you?" Shawn tickled Emma with one hand and she shrieked happily in his arms.

"Okay then. I'll just hand you over to your mom. Okay, honey? I'll carry James."

Juliet took Emma out of his arms and Shawn crouched down so that James could climb on his back and they started to walk towards the house. When they arrived at the lawn, Shawn dropped James carefully on the ground.

"I think it's time that you give Uncle Lassie your present, James. And take Emma with you. But be careful. Alright?

"Of course, dad. I'll take care of her." Shawn had to suppress a smile when he heard the serious tone. James was proud that Shawn apparently trusted him enough to take his little sister with him and took her little hand in his own. They walked towards the other guests, James chatting animatedly with her and Emma looked up at her brother with pure admiration in her eyes, happy to have his attention for a few minutes.

"And don't forget to take Jared with you, James." Shawn shouted after him and James nodded quietly.

"Jared? Why does Gus' son have to be there when James gives Carlton the present?" Juliet asked suspiciously and one look at Shawn's face told her that Lassiter wouldn't like the present because she knew that scallywag grin. "What kind of a present are we talking about?"

"Ohh, it's nothing big." Shawn replied innocently, averting his gaze to the ground.

"I'll find it out eventually so you can just tell me now what plan you two concocted to annoy him." Juliet replied sternly, pinching him with her finger into his chest.

"Ouch, Jules." Shawn wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping an arm tightly around her so that her face was buried in his chest. "It's only a snow globe."

Juliet wanted to look at him while she scolded him but Shawn had his arm wrapped around her so firmly that she couldn't move and so she only mumbled into his chest, well aware that it wouldn't have the same effect as if she would look into his face. But knowing Shawn that was exactly why he didn't let her out of his grip.

"Shawn Spencer, you know damn well that he hates snow globes."

"Of course I know that. But you have to admit it's just too much fun to annoy him every now and then." Shawn chuckled and Juliet couldn't prevent herself from snorting out too. Shawn loosened his grip so that Juliet could turn her face towards him, a slight frown between her eyes.

"But don't overdo it. He is after all James' godfather."

"You know that Lassie loves him no matter what he does. If he is angry with him he always shouts at me anyway so there is nothing to worry about. I can take it."

"I know." Juliet replied softly.

"Can we go now and watch Lassie's face? Please?" Shawn begged her with puppy dog eyes and Juliet started to giggle.

"Yeah, we can go."

~S&J~

Shawn and Juliet stopped on the front porch of their house, leaning against the railing while they watched James and Jared walking up to Lassiter with the gift wrapped in a piece of newspaper. Juliet couldn't prevent herself from grinning when he saw the look on Shawn's face. He seemed to almost burst with excitement and their son wore the exact same expression on his face.

"Uncle Lassie?"

Lassiter turned around when he heard the voice of his godson behind him and raised his eye brow in question when James held out the present in his direction.

"What's that?" Lassiter asked slightly suspicious when he saw almost matching mischievous grins on both boy's faces. Looking around he spotted Shawn with Juliet on the front porch and his eyes narrowed warily when he realized that they were watching them.

"A present for you." James said, putting the gift into Lassiter's hand.

"What for?" Lassiter asked without unwrapping the present.

"I just saw it and knew immediately that you need to have it. Don't you want to open it?"

Juliet snorted when she saw the innocent expression on James' face.

"I didn't know that you and our son also engage in training sessions in front of the mirror." Juliet said over her shoulder to Shawn who stood directly behind her.

"What?" Shawn looked at her with a confused face.

"That's the exact same expression you are wearing when Gus and you play a trick on Carlton. By the way, aren't you and Gus too old for those kind of things?"

"Never. You can never be too old for a good laugh and Lassie is just too easy."

"Like father like son."

"Yep. But pssst now ..." Shawn put a finger on Juliet's lips and turned them around to Lassiter and the two boys again. "Otherwise we are missing out on the best part."

"Open it, Uncle Lassie. You are going to like it."

Lassiter opened the present slowly and the moment he saw the content his face turned ashen and an expression of pure horror flickered over his face.

"Spencer!" Lassiter shouted, holding the snow globe as far away from him as possible. James and Jared burst out into laughter and before Lassiter could turn his anger on them they ran away to the opposite corner of the garden. "Spencer!"

Lassiter's face turned bright red when he yelled for Shawn and Juliet turned around to see Shawn's face, surprised when he wasn't standing behind her. Looking around searchingly, she spotted him around the corner of the house, leaning against the wall, bent over at the waist, holding his stomach because he had to laugh so hard that tears streamed over his face.

Shaking her head, Juliet walked over to him and helped him up. Shawn brushed away the tears and gasped for air, still trying to control his laughter.

"Did you ... did you see his face?" Shawn was finally able to get out between the laughter.

"Yes, I saw it. And okay you were right. It was hilarious." Juliet smirked.

"I told you he would only shout at me. Not James."

"Yeah, thank god that he immediately knew that this had to be your idea."

Shawn and Juliet strolled back to the railing, Lassiter was nowhere in sight. Most likely he was in search of Shawn. Juliet just hoped that he would have blown off some steam before he found her husband. Suddenly Shawn's arms slid around her and he pulled her back into his chest, dropping his chin on her shoulder. They stood silently for a few minutes, only enjoying the sight of their friends laughing and chatting.

"Shawn?" Juliet turned in his embrace so that she could look into his face.

"Yeah?"

"You know which date we have today, right?" Shawn looked at her suddenly dead serious and without a conscious thought he bent down and rubbed his shin bone.

"Yeah. It's been seven years. To the day. Seven years since you found me in the basement." Shawn replied quietly.

"I'm still grateful every single day that we found you in time." Juliet whispered barely audible and Shawn pulled her back into his embrace before he mumbled into her hair.

"Me too, Jules. Me too."

Inhaling deeply Juliet remained for a few seconds in Shawn's arms but turned around when he heard James' laughter floating across the lawn.

"Look at him. He is so much like you. His eyes, his hair. Even how he moves. Imagine if you would have died and he would have been a daily reminder of what I've lost. Only to think about it hurts."

Shawn put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so that he could look into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Where did this grim mood came from? The last time I saw you like this was exactly six years ago."

"It was just seeing you two standing in front of me, looking up to me with the exact same eyes, the exact same smirk trying to convince me that I should just forget that I just caught you doing something you both knew I wouldn't really appreciate. It just got to me. It was so damn close, Shawn. I will never forget how close it really was."

"I know, Jules. But I made it and this day is too beautiful to waste one more second on these dark thoughts. Let's go back and celebrate with all the people we love. Okay?"

"Okay."

Shawn bent down and kissed her thoroughly, releasing her reluctantly when they both needed to come up for air. Wrapping an arm around her, they strolled over the lawn to join their friends and enjoy this beautiful day with them.

~S&J~

"You told James to give Lassie a snow globe?" Gus asked Shawn when Kara and he joined Shawn and Juliet who were currently standing in a quiet corner of the garden.

"Yep." Shawn replied proudly.

"Brilliant."

"I thought so myself."

Juliet rolled her eyes when she watched her husband and his best friend slapping each other on the shoulder because they had found another way to annoy Lassiter.

"You two are incorrigible and your sons are not one iota better. Kara, let's go get something to eat and let these two fools enjoy their little hoax."

"Women!" Shawn stated with a sigh. "They just don't appreciate the beauty of all of this."

"Daddy, daddy. Did you see his face?" James ran down the hill towards him and stumbled into his father's legs, smiling up at him happily.

"I saw it."

"It was sooo funny when he opened the present and saw the snow globe." Jared who wasn't far behind James said proudly and the two boys stretched out their fists and waited until their dads joined them and they bumped all their fists together.

"We have to do it again soon, dad."

"Let's just wait until he calms down a little. Okay?"

"Okay."

Without looking back James and Jared chased after one another, their shrill shouts filling the air. Shawn and Gus followed them with their eyes, a big smile on their faces.

When Shawn looked over the garden his eyes locked on his wife, standing at the buffet with Emma in her arms, Kara beside her, her youngest kid, William, in her arms.

"We are some lucky bastards, aren't we?" Gus interrupted the silence and Shawn replied without looking at him.

"Not one day goes by where I'm not thankful that my life turned out this way, Gus. Not one day."

"Right beside you, buddy. Right beside you."

They turned towards each other and grinned broadly, bumping their fists together one more time before they walked over to their wives to join them.

**The end**

* * *

**So that's it. The end of this story. I hope you enjoyed this little epilog. I definitely had fun writing it.**

**I want to thank FearTheSpork, aakira and psyfanatic for their proof-reading throughout the story. I hope that my English gets better and better with each chapter that I'm writing but of course I'm not perfect.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers. I love hearing from you.**

**I already have some ideas flowing around in my head for some new stories (especially Jared, James and Emma are already throwing a party in there) but my writing brain needs a little break so ...**

**I wish all of you who celebrate it Happy Christmas and everyone a Happy New Year. See you in 2012.**


End file.
